Seseorang Yang Lebih
by Rukaga Ann
Summary: 'Bukankah ini kata-kata yang sudah lama ku tunggu? Pernyataan cinta ini yang ku inginkan sejak lama. Sehingga aku mau berusaha begitu keras agar Ichigo mau melihatku sebagai seorang gadis bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi…'
1. Chapter 1

_'Apa kau tahu Ichigo kata-kata ini adalah nyata bukan sekedar sandiwara untuk membantumu?'_

_'Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik, andai dia memang milikku'_

_'Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang lebih padaku, Ichi?'_

* * *

Disclaimer by Tite kubo

(Bleach bukan milik saia )

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

* * *

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

**Chapter One : Hanya Teman**

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," pemuda berambut orange itu mencoba melakukan penolakan dengan lembut.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda itu, nampak sekali ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan pemuda didepannya.

Pemuda berambut orange yang bernama Ichigo itu menghela nafas berusaha menetralkan emosinya agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata ketus sebagai jawaban mengingat ia mulai kehabisan kesabaran pada situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Nama gadis itu Sora. Gadis manis yang sudah enam bulan ini menjadi teman sekelasnya. Sebenarnya Sora gadis yang menyenangkan, supel dan pandai. Ichigo menyukainya, menyukainya sebagai teman. Tapi gadis itu mempunyai keinginan yang berbeda, ia tidak ingin hanya berteman dengan Ichigo. Ia ingin lebih dan saat ini ia tengah mengutarakan maksud itu kepada Ichigo.

"Karena aku tidak bisa," jawab Ichigo. Iapun menyadari alasan yang diberikannya sangat lemah seharusnya tadi ia menjawab _'karena aku tidak memiliki persaan suka seperti yang kau punya. Jadi sebaiknya kita berteman saja,' _. Setidaknya itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah alasan, bukan? Sebuah alasan yang tidak akan membuat Sora menyerah karena Sora yang Ichigo tahu bukan gadis yang mudah menyerah malah sepertinya Ichigo memberi harapan pada gadis itu kalau ia menjawab demikian.

"Itu bukan alasan yang bisa kuterima, Ichigo!" Sahut Sora keras kepala.

Ah, ini dia salah satu alasan Ichigo tidak bisa menerima Sora sebagai pacarnya. Keras kepala. Apa tidak bisa gadis itu menerima penolakannya begitu saja tanpa perlu memperpanjang masalah?

Ichigo menatap serius sosok mungil yang berdiri dihadapannya. Berusaha mencari sebuah cara agar ia bisa terbebas dari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Situasi yang memang seringkali dihadapinya, meskipun bagi Ichigo sepertinya saat ini yang terparah. Karena harus menghadapi seorang gadis yang tidak menerima kata 'tidak' begitu saja.

"Kenapa Ichigo? Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku 'kan?" Sudut bibir Sora terangkat membentuk senyum. Sepertinya ia mulai merasa menang karena pemuda didepannya tidak memberikan jawaban.

Ichigo balas tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti Sora senyum kemenangan. Senyuman Sora hilang digantikan tatapan bingung kearah Ichigo.

"Dia," Ichigo menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. Sora menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sedang duduk dibangku dibawah sebuah pohon sambil membaca buku.

Sora berbalik kearah Ichigo. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Ujarnya kesal.

Ichigo tak mengacuhkan nada kesal dalam suara Sora. Ia malah berkata dengan tak acuh, "Aku tidak bisa jadian denganmu karena dia."

Sora menatap Ichigo penuh antisipasi. Tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. "Dia pacarku, Sora." Tambah Ichigo.

"Aku gak percaya! Kamu tidak pernah bilang bahwa kamu sudah punya pacar!" Sahut Sora bebal.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu urusanmu," ujarnya seraya melangkah meninggalkan Sora kearah gadis yang diakuinya sebagai pacarnya tadi.

...

"Rukia!"

Rukia berbalik saat didengarnya ada yang memanggil namanya. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia melambaikan tangan pada pemuda berambut orange yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Pemuda itupun balas melambai padanya disertai senyuman yang beberapa hari ini Rukia rindukan. Ya, Rukia merindukannya padahal baru beberapa hari ia tidak melihat pemuda itu. Rukia benar-benar merindukan pemuda jangkung berambut orange itu, hingga rasanya saat ini Rukia ingin berlari kearahnya agar ia bisa memeluk pemuda itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya mengingat statusnya yang hanya berteman dengan pemuda itu.

Teman. Sahabat lebih tepatnya itulah hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan pemuda itu. Padahal Rukia ingin lebih dari sekedar teman, ia ingin menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. tapi sepertinya Rukia hanya bisa bermimpi. Bermimpi menggandeng tangan besar itu, bermimpi merasakan dekapan hangat itu. Karena Rukia tahu pemuda itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Pemuda itu mungkin menyayanginya tapi tidak mencintainya.

"Aku merindukanmu," suara lembut itu sukses membuat Rukia menatap tak berkedip pemuda yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya itu. "Kau tidak merindukanku, sayang?" Pemuda itu mengambil tempat disampingnya dan langsung merangkul bahunya.

Rukia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ichigo mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Rukia dan berbisik. "Jadilah pacarku."

_Deg!_

Sepertinya jantung Rukia melewatkan satu degupan.

"Aa… apa yang…," belum Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ichigo kembali berbisik. "Tolong aku, jadilah pacarku untuk beberapa menit," Ichigo memohon ditelinganya.

_Oh,…!_

Hati Rukia mencelos. Padahal Rukia sudah berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi adalah kenyataan bukan impiannya semata.

"Ya, Rukia?" Kembali terdengar suara Ichigo ditelinganya. Membuat Rukia otomatis mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan itu.

"Kau tahu aku benar-benar meridukanmu padahal baru beberapa hari aku tidak melihatmu," Ichigo memulai sandiwaranya lagi.

"Benarkah? Lalu kemana saja kau padahal aku sudah sejak tadi menunggumu disini?" Rukia meladeni sandiwara Ichigo. Tapi skenario mereka sepertinya berbeda karena Ichigo tertegun beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Tadi ada urusan sebentar," ucap Ichigo. Sepertinya pemuda itu memutuskan mengikuti skenario Rukia.

"Urusan yang lebih penting dariku?" Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menunggu lagi," Ichigo mengelus-elus rambut Rukia. Benar-benar mendalami aktingnya sebagai seorang pacar yang tengah membujuk pacarnya agar mau memaafkannya. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini aku akan menuruti apa saja permintaanmu."

Rukia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya hingga terdengar suara tepukan. "Benarkah? Kau serius 'kan, Ichi?" Rukia memandang Ichigo menanti persetujuan pemuda itu. Ichigo mengangguk, ia tidak tahu bahwa Rukia menganggap serius perkataan Ichigo tadi bukan hanya bagian dari sandiwara mereka.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Ichigo!" Rukia memekik senang seraya memeluk leher Ichigo.

Apa kau tahu Ichigo kata-kata ini adalah nyata bukan sekedar sandiwara untuk membantumu?

...

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku!" Suara itu membuat Rukia sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Jadi ini sebabnya Ichigo meminta bantuannya. Karena ia ingin menolak gadis ini sehingga ia meminta Rukia berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

"Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu. Aku juga gak minat merebut pacar orang," Sora kembali angkat bicara. "Kuchiki, jaga dia baik-baik. Bukan hanya aku yang berminat padanya," ujarnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan sepasang kekasih palsu itu.

'_Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik, andai dia memang milikku'_

_..._

"Kenapa menolaknya?" Tanya Rukia setelah Sora jauh. Ichigo menghela nafas, perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Rukia. Jujur saja Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo melepaskannya.

"Padahal dia cantik," tambah Rukia. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban Rukia menoleh dan menatap Ichigo memintanya memberi jawaban.

"Karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya," jawab Ichigo. "Aku tidak bisa memulai suatu hubungan hanya karena seorang gadis menyukaiku padahal aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman."

"Jadi?"

"Aku harus mempunyai perasaan yang lebih pada seseorang baru bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang itu," jelas Ichigo.

'_Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang lebih padaku, Ichi?'_

"Rumit," gumam Rukia. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo mendengar gumaman itu karena sekarang Ichigo memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya kau terlalu serius memikirkan apa kau memiliki perasaan lebih pada seorang gadis atau tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sesekali jangan pakai otakmu tapi pakai hatimu mungkin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini terlewatkan," jawab Rukia. Ichigo terlihat makin bingung. "Sudahlah, kau terlalu serius." Rukia menepuk bahu Ichigo seraya berdiri. Ichigopun ikut berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku mulai dari mana ya?" Nada jahil dalam suara Rukia membuat Ichigo waspada apalagi melihat senyuman yang terpasang diwajah Rukia membuat Ichigo merinding.

"Aa… apa?" Tanya ichigo was-was.

"Kau lupa janjimu, Ichigo?" Tatapan tajam Rukia menghujam Ichigo. Ichigo begidik kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi terngiang dikepalanya.

'"_Sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini aku akan menuruti apa saja permintaanmu."'_

"Ta… tapi, itu kan…. ."

"Tidak ada alasan! Seharian ini kau jadi budakku!"

"Eakhh!"

...

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic Saia,,, Bagaimana? Like or Not? (Kuharap Kalian menyukainya,,,,)

oh ya, Sora adalah out karakter. Karena saia gak nemuin karakter yg tepat jadi saia tambahin aja deh,,,, (mohon dimaklumi,,,,)

Review please,,,,! Jangan jadi silent reader ya,,,, review kalian sangat berarti bagi saia,,,,

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya,,,,!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer by Tite kubo

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

* * *

"Kau lupa janjimu, Ichigo?" Tatapan tajam Rukia menghujam Ichigo. Ichigo begidik kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi terngiang dikepalanya.

'"_Sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini aku akan menuruti apa saja permintaanmu."'_

"Ta… tapi, itu kan…. ."

"Tidak ada alasan! Seharian ini kau jadi budakku!"

"Eakhh!"

* * *

**Chapter Two : Seseorang…**

Drrt… Drrrt… Drrrrttt!

Ichigo baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur saat dirasakannya ponsel dikantongnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

Drrt… Drrrt… Drrrrttt!

Sekali lagi ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk dan Ichigo tetap mengabaikannya. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk bangun bahkan hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan membaca isi sms yang masuk. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah tidur tanpa perlu diganggu oleh sebuah atau dua sms yang masuk keponselnya.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya, bagaimana tidak seharian ini ia harus menuruti semua keinginan Rukia. Hari ini dia benar-benar menjadi budak gadis Kuchiki itu.

'_Aku mulai dari mana ya?'_

Satu kalimat yang memulai penderitaan Ichigo. Dan perintah pertama Ichigo adalah…

"Belanja!" Seru Rukia senang seperti baru saja bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat sulit. Sementara Ichigo memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Kau harus menemaniku belanja, Ichigo!" Rukia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung Ichigo.

"Ck…," Ichigo mendecak kesal. "Kau benar-benar tahu cara menyiksaku," gerutunya.

"Itu karena aku suka menyiksamu," Rukia memamerkan senyum liciknya. "Ayo berangkat!" Rukia meraih sebelah tangan Ichigo dan menarik pemuda itu pergi.

...

"Sebenarnya kau mau beli apa Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil terus mengekor dibelakang gadis Kuchiki itu. "Kita sudah…," Ichigo coba mengingat berapa toko yang sudah mereka masuki tanpa membeli satu barangpun.

"Enam!" Kata Rukia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke etalase sebuah toko yang menjual perhiasan perak.

"Eh?"

"Enam, Ichigo." Rukia berpaling kearah Ichigo. "Kita baru mengunjungi enam toko, Ichigo!"

"Sudah enam toko dan tidak ada yang kau beli nona Kuchiki," ujar Ichigo sebal.

"Baru enam toko dan tidak ada yang menarik minatku tuan Kurosaki," sahut Rukia. Ichigo memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Rukia. "Lalu sampai kapan kita akan berkeliling tanpa tujuan?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Sampai aku bosan," jawabnya asal.

"Lalu kapan kau bosan?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia bersidekap dan menatap tajam Ichigo. "Baiklah, kita lakukan sampai kau bosan!" Ujarnya kalah.

Sebuah senyum terpasang diwajah Rukia. "Ayo!" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

...

Rukia mematut dirinya dicermin. Mengamati bayangan dirinya yang memakai sebuah gaun selutut berwarna coklat muda tanpa lengan dengan aksen pita besar pada bagian pinggang. Lalu berbalik ke Ichigo yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

Ichigo mengamatinya beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak cocok ya? Apa sebaiknya yang kuning saja?" Ujar Rukia sambil mengambil sebuah gaun kuning terang dengan banyak hiasan renda pada roknya.

"Tidak cocok!"

"Eh?"

"Yang itu tidak cocok untukmu," Ichigo menunjuk gaun yang ada ditangan Rukia. Rukia meletakkan kembali gaun tersebut dan berbalik menghadap Ichigo sambil bersidekap.

"Lalu mana yang cocok untukku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab Ichigo. Ichigo melangkah melewati Rukia, mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna ungu pucat berlengan pendek selutut dengan aksen garis hitam melintang dari bahu kiri hingga bagian pinggang yang disambung hiasan bunga mawar besar dan memiliki gambar bunga-bunga mawar kecil dibagian roknya.

"Cobalah!" Ichigo menyerahkan gaun itu pada Rukia. Rukia mengambilnya kemudian masuk ke kamar ganti. Tak berapa lama gadis itu keluar. Dan Ichigo memandangnya tak berkedip. Rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Rukia.

"B-Bagaimana?" Tanyanya ragu.

Suara Rukia membuat Ichigo sadar dan langsung membuang muka. "Sepertinya bagus," sahutnya.

"Sepertinya?"

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Ichigo membalik tubuh Rukia dan mendorongnya kembali ke kamar ganti.

"Dasar," gerutu Rukia. Tapi senyumnya mengembang mengingat cara Ichigo menatapnya tadi.

...

"Kau merampokku!" Tuduh Ichigo sambil menyimpan kembali kartu kreditnya kedalam dompet.

"Oh, ayolah. Uang segitu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang Kurosaki," sahut Rukia sambil mengambil tas belanja yang disodorkan oleh penjaga kasir padanya.

"Uang segitu, segitu dan segitu," Ichigo menunjuk bergantian tiga tas belanja ditangan Rukia. "Benar-benar bukan uang seberapa, Rukia." Kata Ichigo sinis. "Memangnya kakakmu yang pengacara terkenal itu tidak memberimu uang jadi kau harus merampokku?"

"Tentu saja Nii-_sama_ memberiku uang, Ichigo!" Jawab Rukia sengit. Ia benar-benar tidak suka apabila ada yang menjelek-jelekan kakaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku membayari belanjaanmu?" Balas Ichigo tak kalah sengit.

"Kau lupa, Ichi? Kau sendiri yang menjanjikan akan menuruti semua keinginanku hari ini," jawab Rukia.

"Kau! Dasar Ratu Setan!" Umpat Ichigo. Ichigo benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana dirinya bisa mengeluarkan janji bodoh seperti itu.

Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu kalau Ichigo sudah menyebutnya Ratu Setan berarti pemuda itu sudah kalah darinya.

Rukia mengengkat tiga tas belanjaannya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Ini sih tidak seberapa bagi _gold card_ punyamu itu," Rukia merujuk pada kartu yang baru saja disimpan Ichigo kedalam dompetnya. _Credit Card Gold_, kartu kredit tanpa limit. Semua keluarga Kurosaki memilikinya bahkan Yuzu, anak bungsu keluarga Kurosaki yang baru berusia 13 tahun memilikinya. Sebagai salah satu dari lima keluarga terkaya di Kota Karakura wajar memang jika anggota keluarga itu memiliki banyak keistimewaan sebagai salah satu dari lima keluarga terkaya di Kota Karakura wajar memang jika anggota keluarga itu memiliki banyak keistimewaan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang biasa.

Ichigo mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Tak bisa disangkal Tuhan memberinya keberuntungan lebih karena dilahirkan didalam keluarga kaya raya tapi bukan berarti ia harus hidup berfoya-foya menghabiskan kekayaan orangtuanya.

"Ayolah, Ichi. Aku 'kan belum benar-benar merampokmu," Rukia bergelayut manja dilengan Ichigo.

"Belum berarti akan," Ichigo menatap Rukia waspada. Rukia menyeringai dan…

"Ayolah, masih banyak tempat yang harus dikunjungi!" Sekali lagi gadis itu menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

...

Rukia membelokkan langkahnya memasuki sebuah toko sepatu, dibelakangnya Ichigo masih setia mengikutinya dengan muka ditekuk sambil membawa tas-tas belanja dikedua belah tangannya. "Bukannya tadi kau sudah beli sepatu?" Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan Ichigo dan terus melangkahkan kaki menuju rak sepatu pria.

"Terserahlah," ujar Ichigo sambil menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa tanpa sandaran yang memang disediakan toko bagi para pembeli. Rukia hanya melirik Ichigo sekilas dan kembali melihat-lihat.

"Sepertinya ini cocok!" Rukia mengambil sepasang sepatu sport berwarna putih dengan garis orange.

"Itu limited edition dan hanya tinggal sepasang," ujar pramuniaga yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Rukia.

"Cobalah," Rukia menyerahkan sepatu itu pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil sepatu dari tangan Rukia dan mencobanya asal-asalan. "Cocok," kata Rukia setelah Ichigo memakai kedua sepatu itu. "Kita ambil yang ini saja ya?" Tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya sepatu itu muat atau tidak," ujar Ichigo sambil melepas sepatu itu dan menggantinya dengan miliknya.

"Memangnya kekecilan ya? Bukannya ini memang ukuran kakimu atau aku salah?" Rukia meraih sepatu yang baru dilepas Ichigo. Ichigo memerhatikan Rukia yang tengah memerhatikan sepatu ditangannya. "Padahal aku suka modelnya dan lagi cocok untukmu," Rukia terlihat kecewa. "Sepertinya kita harus cari yang lain."

"Ukurannya pas," kata Ichigo. "Aku ambil yang ini," Ichigo mengambil sepatu dari tangan Rukia dan menyerahkannya pada pramuniaga. "Tolong dibungkus ya," pramuniaga itu mengambil sepatu dari Ichigo dan mengangguk. "Silahkan ambil barangnya dikasir," ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia. "Dari mana kau tahu ukuran sepatuku?" Tanya Ichigo setelah pramuniaga itu pergi.

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sulit Ichigo artikan. "Sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" Rukia balik bertanya. "Aku mengenalmu bukan sehari atau sebulan tapi sepanjang hidupku, Ichigo." Rukia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Jadi wajar aku tahu nomor sepatumu!"

"Tapi… ,"

"Jangan dibahas! Sana kekasir dan bayar sepatunya!" Rukia memutar tubuh Ichigo membelakanginya dan mendorongnya menuju kasir.

...

Rukia tersenyum senang sambil mendekap erat boneka chappy seukuran tubuhnya. "Ichigo, kau memang yang terbaik!"

Rukia bangkit dan meraih kantong-kantong belanja yang diletakkannya dikaki tempat tidur. Rukia membongkar satu persatu kantong belanja itu. "Kau benar, Ichi. Aku merampokmu," Rukia terkikik mengingat muka sebal Ichigo saat harus membayari belanjaannya. Rukia membuka kantong belanja terakhir dan menemukan sepasang sepatu yang bukan miliknya. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya. "Dasar!" Rukia meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan dinakas. Jarinya dengan lincah memencet tombol huruf dan menghasilkan sebuah pesan singkat.

To : Ichi Jeruk

Hei, kau lupa sepatumu!

Kau mau mengambilnya atau aku yang mengantarnya besok?

Rukia memencet tombol kirim. Dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali dinakas.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Ponselnya tak kunjung berbunyi menandakan pesan balasan yang diharapkannya masuk.

"Kau pasti langsung tertidur, jeruk payah!" Omelnya sambil mengeluarkan sepatu yang tadi siang dipilihkannya untuk Ichigo dan menimang sepatu itu. Senyumnya lagi-lagi terkembang saat mengingat pertanyaan Ichigo padanya.

"_Dari mana kau tahu ukuran sepatuku?"_

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku tahu. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu hal remeh seperti itu sementara aku menyukaimu sejak lama," gumam Rukia. Rukia mengambil ponselnya lagi dan kembali mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

To : Ichi Jeruk

Kau pasti langsung tertidur. Dasar Payah!

Tapi hari ini menyenangkan 'kan? Setidaknya aku senang.

Jadi, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Ichi!

Tidur yang nyeknyak! Jangan mimpikan aku!

"Aku ingin kau memimpikanku, Ichigo." Ucapnya lirih sambil memencet tombol kirim diponselnya. Rukia menghela nafas, memandangi ponselnya yang masih melakukan pengiriman pesan.

_Andai kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Ichi. Kira-kira apa reaksimu? Senangkah? Atau sebaliknya?_

...

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul dua siang.

"Aku pasti terlambat!" Serunya sambil memasang helm dan naik keatas motornya.

Bruuummm!

Ichigo memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, dengan lincah ia mengendarai motornya melewati lalu lintas kota. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah secepat mungkin sampai ke kampus dan tidak terlambat mengikuti mata kuliah Aizen Sensei, yang meskipun berwajah sangat baik tapi terkenal sadis dalam memberi hukuman apalagi pada mahasiswa yang datang terlambat pada jam kuliahnya.

Ichigo baru akan membelokkan motornya memasuki gerbang kampus saat secara tiba-tiba seseorang muncul didepan jalur pacu motornya. Ichigo yang terkejut berusaaha merem laju motornya…

"Kyaaa…!" Orang tersebut berteriak.

Dhuk!

Ckiiittt!

Ichigo langsung turun dari motornya dan menghampiri orang yang ditabraknya. "Maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak melihatmu," Ichigo berjongkok disebelah orang tersebut yang kini terduduk dijalan sambil memegangi kakinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab orang itu dan Ichigo baru menyadari ia menabrak seorang gadis. "Salahku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan," suara lembut itu menggelitik indra pendengaran Ichigo. Kemudian gadis itu mendongak dan jantung Ichigo melewatkan satu degupan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis itu.

Cantik.

...

TBC

...

* * *

Bagaimana? Like or not? (Saia ngarep banget ada yang bilang 'Like it')

Makasih buat yang udah nge-review:

**Matsun Matsuru** : Thanks a lot, this my chapter two. Hope you enjoy it,,,

**Can-can **: Salam kenal juga, nih dah update meski ga secepat kilat,,, hehehe,,,

**Beby Chan**: Makasih, disini blon ada galaunya kemungkinan di chapter 3,,, tunggu ya, moga saia bisa membuat suasana galau,,, hehe,,,

**Nyia **: Nih, dah update moga suka ya,,,,

**MizunoHikarri** : sayangnya enggak ya,,, (belum koq,, hehe,,,). Nih, udah update,,,

Buat yang lainnya udah saia balas di PM masing-masing,,,,

Sekali lagi makasih buat review kalian semua,,,, review kalian bikin saia semangat ngetik kelanjutannya,,,,

And then,,,,

Review please,,,,! Jangan jadi silent reader ya,,,, review kalian sangat berarti bagi saia,,,,

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya,,,,!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer by Tite kubo

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

* * *

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

"Kyaaa…!" Orang tersebut berteriak.

Dhuk!

Ckiiittt!

Ichigo langsung turun dari motornya dan menghampiri orang yang ditabraknya. "Maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak melihatmu," Ichigo berjongkok disebelah orang tersebut yang kini terduduk dijalan sambil memegangi kakinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab orang itu dan Ichigo baru menyadari ia menabrak seorang gadis. "Salahku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan," suara lembut itu menggelitik indra pendengaran Ichigo. Kemudian gadis itu mendongak dan jantung Ichigo melewatkan satu degupan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis itu.

Cantik.

…

**Chapter Three : Dia… **

Iris berwarna coklat itu seperti membiusnya membuat Ichigo lupa beberapa saat akan kejadian yang mempertemukannya dengan gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja koq, Kurosaki-_san_." suara gadis itu membuat Ichigo tersadar.

"Benarkah?" selidik Ichigo.

"Ya," gadis itu mencoba berdiri tapi gagal sebelah kakinya tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya dan ia pun terhuyung. Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkap pinggang gadis itu dan merangkulnya erat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja, nona." ujarnya.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah gadis berambut sewarna mentari senja itu. "Sepertinya begitu," sahutnya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Ah, itu tidak perlu," sahut si gadis cepat. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Kurosaki-_san._"

"Merepotkan? Semua ini kesalahanku jadi sudah pasti aku harus bertanggung jawab!" Ichigo bersikeras. Gadis itu mengangguk pasrah. "Dan apakah kau kita saling kenal?" gadis itu menatap Ichigo. "Mungkin kita pernah sekelas atau apa, karena kau sepertinya tahu namaku. Meskipun … maaf, aku tidak mengingatmu."

"Tentu saja Kurosaki-_san_ tidak mengingatku, kita tidak pernah sekelas ataupun berkenalan." jawab gadis itu.

"Jadi, darimana kau tahu namaku?" Ichigo menatap gadis itu heran.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu saat menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. "Semua orang dikampus ini mengenalimu, Kurosaki-_san_. Termasuk aku," ujarnya.

"Semua?" Ichigo mendengus. "Aku tidak merasa seterkenal itu," sahutnya.

"Tapi nyatanya Kurosaki-_san_ sangat terkenal apalagi dikalangan para gadis," kata gadis itu.

Ichigo tidak menanggapi. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka saat ada yang mengungkit-ungkut tentang kepopulerannya dikalangan para gadis. "Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Inoue, Orihime Inoue."

_Orihime Inoue_

Ichigo mengulang nama itu dalam hati. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin melupakan nama gadis itu begitu saja.

…

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Unohana-_san_?"

"Selain kaki kirinya, semua baik-baik saja," jawab seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang memakai seragam putih dokter.

Ichigo dapat bernapas lega sekarang. Setidaknya gadis yang ditabraknya tidak menderita gegar otak atau semacamnya. "Apa luka kakinya parah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kaki nona Inoue terkilir tapi tidak parah, mungkin dalam beberapa hari kedepan ia akan merasa sakit saat berjalan dan mungkin akan ada pembengkakan. Tapi setelah diperban dan minum obat pereda nyeri akan lebih baik."

"Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

"Selain rasa nyeri dan kesulitan dalam berjalan saya rasa tidak," jawab dokter itu.

"Syukurlah," ucap Ichigo.

…

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Inoue setelah perawat berambut putih keabuan itu selesai membalut pergelangan kakinya.

Perawat itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau harus hati-hati, kau harus sering mengistirahatkan kakimu," pesannya. Inoue mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Isane-_san_." ucap ichigo.

Perawat yang bernama Isane itu mengangguk. "Kau harus menjaga pacarmu dengan baik, Kurosaki." ujarnya.

Wajah Inoue memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Isane. "Maaf, tapi aku bukan pacar Kurosaki-_san_." sahutnya cepat sebelum Ichigo memberikan pernyataan yang sama.

"Benarkah? Maaf, kukira kalian pacaran".

"Bukan, kami tidak punya hubungan macam itu sekarang." sahut Ichigo.

"Tidak sekarang mungkin nanti, siapa yang tahu." ujar Isane sambil merapikan peralatan yang dipakainya untuk membalut kaki Inoue tadi dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam lemari kaca tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri..

Ichigo melirik Inoue yang menunduk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

_Mungkinkah?_

…

Rukia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling café yang didekorasi warna hijau dan putih itu mencari seseorang yang menyuruhnya datang ketempat itu. Seseorang berambut orange. Dan ia menemukan warna mencolok itu disudut café, rupanya orang itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Ichigo juga sudah mengetahui kedatangannya karena pemuda itu melambai kearahnya.

Rukia berjalan cepat kearah pemuda itu tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Dihadapan pemuda itu duduk seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal Rukia.

_Siapa? Apa lagi-lagi aku harus berurusan dengan fans Ichigo?_

Rukia meneruskan langkahnya saat dilihatnya Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Yo, Rukia." sapa Ichigo saat Rukia sampai disampingnya. Iapun menggeser duduknya sehingga Rukia bisa mengambil tempat disebelahnya. Rukia menempati tempat yang ditawarkan Ichigo, sempat melirik sekilas pada gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. Cantik. Rukia tidak bisa memungkiri gadis yang duduk dihadapannya itu memang cantik, sangat malah. Rambut sewarna mentari senja itu sangat menawan ditambah iris berwarna coklat terang dan bentuk badan yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis iri termasuk Rukia sepertinya, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tidak dibilang cantik.

"Jadi ini Rukia yang sering kau ceritakan, Kurosaki-_kun_?" suara gadis itu mengalun lembut.

_Kurosaki-kun?_

Rukia menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan menilai. "Aku senang sekali akhirnya kita bertemu. Kurosaki-_kun_ sering bercerita tentangmu, Kuchiki-_san_." Ujar gadis itu lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu lupa atau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdua belum berkenalan. Meski sepertinya gadis itu sudah mengenalnya tapi Rukia tidak, belum mengenal gadis itu.

"Memangnya apa yang Ichi ceritakan padamu tentangku? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang jelek," sahut Rukia.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Kapan sih aku menjelek-jelekanmu?" Ichigo memutar bola matanya.

"Bisa saja 'kan, aku 'kan tidak mendengar apa saja yang kau ceritakan padanya tentangku!" jawab Rukia.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menjelek-jelekanmu, Rukia!" Ichigo membela diri.

"Lalu apa yang kau ceritakan?" tuntut Rukia.

"Kalau soal itu," Ichigo tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

"Nah, kau tidak bisa jawab berarti aku benar!"

"Bukan begitu, aku…"

"Hmmmp,,,,"

Suara tawa ditahan itu membuat pertengkaran keduanya terhenti. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan pada gadis yang kini tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi keduanya.

"Ah, maaf. Habis kalian lucu sih," ujar gadis itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Kami bukan badut!" Kata Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan. Dan itu memicu tawa gadis itu lagi tapi kali ini Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa bersamanya. Hm, sepertinya tawa gadis itu menular.

…

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Kurosaki-_kun_, Kuchiki-_san_." ucap Inoue setelah turun dari mobil Ichigo. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak koq, sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Jawab Ichigo, sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya. "Malah aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerima undanganku hari ini, makan siang yang menyenangkan".

Inoue gelagapan menghadapi senyuman yang ditujukan padanya. Wajahnya memanas, semburat merah mulai menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. "Sama-sama, aku juga menikmatinya," jawabnya malu-malu.

Rukia memerhatikan interaksi kedua, terutama sikap Ichigo terhadap Inoue. Pemuda itu bersikap sangat ramah dan lembut, sikap yang tidak biasanya ditunjukkannya pada seorang gadis. Ichigo mungkin selalu bersikap ramah tapi begitu lembut terhadap seorang gadis bukan suatu hal biasa baginya. Dan Inoue, sudah terlihat jelas bagi Rukia kalau gadis itu menyukai Ichigo.

…

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil dengan luwes membelokkan mobil yang dikemudikannya memasuki jalan komplek perumahan yang mereka tinggali. Keduanya memang tinggal dikomplek perumahan yang sama bahkan blok yang sama bahkan rumah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa rumah saja.

"Apanya?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Inoue," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh," sahut Rukia.

_Memangnya ada apa dengan Inoue?_

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ichigo lagi karena sahabatnya itu tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Gadis yang menyenangkan, mudah sekali berteman dengannya." Jawab Rukia jujur. "Aku bahkan sudah menyukainya".

"Benarkah?" Ichigo menoleh cepat kearah Rukia, Ichigo terlihat bersemangat dan senang. Ya, Rukia bisa melihat itu Ichigo terlihat senang.

_Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang saat kubilang aku suka berteman dengan Inoue?_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya," Ichigo mengembalikan pandangan kejalan didepannya. Rukia melihat sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir Ichigo.

_Ada apa denganmu, Ichi?_

…

TBC

…

* * *

Bagaimana? Pendek ya?

Saia juga ngerasa begitu koq. Sebenarnya awalnya saia ngetik chap ini sampai 2000 kata lebih tapi saia ngerasa ada beberapa paragraf yang nggak sesuai sama jalan cerita jadi saia hapus saja dan akhirnya yang tertinggal ya, yang sedikit ini deh. Semoga tidak mengecewakan _

Saia akan usahakan chap berikutnya lebih panjang.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca apalagi yang sampai nyempetin ngetik review.

**Mari **: makasih, udah penasaran. Nih, udah update. Moga nggak ngecewain Mari-_san_ ya,,,

**Can-can **: rencananya emang mo bikin yg galau-galau gmn gitu, tp kaya'nya belum kerasa ya galaunya,,,, saia usahakan chap berikutnya galau,,, *_*

untuk review yang lain udah saia balas di PM masing-masing.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak untuk review-nya. Semoga berkenan untuk membaca lagi dan ngasih review lagi.

And then,,,,

Review please,,,,! Jangan jadi silent reader ya,,,, review kalian sangat berarti bagi saia,,,,

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya,,,,!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer by Tite kubo

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

* * *

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya," Ichigo mengembalikan pandangan ke jalan di depannya. Rukia melihat sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Ichigo.

_Ada apa denganmu, Ichi?_

…

**Chapter Four : Apa kau menyukainya, Ichi?**

Rukia melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 01.33. Berarti sudah satu setengah jam ia duduk di salah satu kursi kantin kampusnya itu sambil menunggu kedatangan Ichigo. Rukia merogoh tasnya mengambil ponselnya, niatnya hendak mengirimi Ichigo pesan atau menelpon pemuda itu sekalian. Tapi belum sempat niatnya terlaksana orang yang ditunggunya muncul.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu Rukia." Rukia mendongak dan menemukan Ichigo berdiri di sampingnya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana Kyouraku-_sensei _'kan, kalau sudah asyik mengajar selalu lupa waktu." jelasnya.

Rukia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ichigopun dengan hati ringan menempati kursi di hadapan Rukia. Bibir Rukia melengkung membentuk senyum yang langsung membuat Ichigo meringis. Sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu dari mendapatkan maaf dari seorang Rukia Kuchiki. "Jadi karena kau terlambat kau harus mentraktirku, I-chi-go!"

"Sesukamulah," sahut Ichigo sebal tapi ia tidak membantah Rukia karena ia tahu membantah gadis itu akan memperpanjang masalah dan lagi Rukia toh sudah menunggunya selama satu setengah jam, apa salahnya mentraktir gadis itu makan siang.

Senyum senang terkembang di bibir Rukia. "Karena kau sudah membayariku makan siang maka aku akan berbaik hati berjalan ke counter makanan dan memesan untukmu, Ichi." ujarnya."Sekarang tinggal katakan kau mau makan apa." Rukia menyerahkan buku menu pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil buku itu tapi tidak membuka apalagi membacanya, malah ia meletakkan buku itu kembali ke atas meja. "Tunggu sebentar!" ujar pemuda itu sementara matanya terus memerhatikan pintu kantin.

"Menunggu seseorang, Ichi?" tanya Rukia sambil memerhatikan Ichigo. "Siapa?"

"Inoue," sahut Ichigo matanya masih sibuk dengan pintu kantin.

"Kau mengajaknya juga?" Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan Rukia yang terakhir membuat pemuda itu menoleh pada Rukia.

"Apa yang salah? Bukankah kita berteman dengannya, jadi wajar saja kita mengajaknya makan bersama." jawab Ichigo.

_Tidak! Itu tidak wajar, Ichi. Selama ini kau tidak pernah mengajak orang lain makan siang bersama selain aku._

"Bukan 'kita' tapi 'kau'. 'Kau' yang mengajaknya, Ichigo."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan pikir aku bodoh, tuan Kurosaki. Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Kemarin kau mengenalkan aku padanya, lalu bertanya padaku bagaimana pendapatku tentangnya. Dan sekarang kau mengajaknya makan bersama," Rukia memaparkan hal-hal yang membuatnya curiga. "Apa maksud dari ini semua?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran muncul di benak Rukia. Sebuah pikiran yang melenceng jauh dari kenyataan sebenarnya.

"J-jangan bilang kalau kau…," Rukia menatap ichigo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu tatapan tak percaya, marah atau takut. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Dari mana kau dapat pikiran bodoh seperti itu, Ichigo?!" sekarang iris violet itu berkilat marah.

"Pikiran bodoh ap..," Ichigo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Rukia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku memang tidak punya pacar, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka pada lelaki! Biar bagaimanapun aku ini masih normal, Ichigo! Aku masih menaruh minat pada kaum adam bukan sebaliknya! Aku masih normal!"

Puluhan pasang mata mengarah ke meja yang secara strategis berada di bagian tengah kantin itu. Puluhan pasang mata itu menatap ingin tahu kearah Ichigo dan Rukia. Ingin tahu kenapa si gadis berteriak-teriak menyatakan dirinya masih normal.

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?!" sahut Ichigo frustasi. "Apa hubungannya…," Ichigo memutar otak berusaha mengerti arah pikiran sahabatnya itu. Dan sekarang sepertinya pemuda itu bisa mengerti arah pikiran sahabatnya itu karena sekarang ia tersenyum geli sambil memandang gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Apa yang lucu, heh?" Rukia menatapnya marah sambil bersidekap.

"Kau," Ichigo terkekeh geli. Yang dibalas Rukia dengan tatapan mematikan. "Dari mana kau dapat pikiran bodoh seperti itu, Rukia?" Ichigo mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang Rukia ajukan padanya beberapa saat lalu. Yang dijawab dengusan kesal Rukia.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjodohkanmu dengan Inoue, Rukia." aku Ichigo.

Kata-kata Ichigo seketika membelokkan pikiran Rukia yang melenceng kembali jalur lurus.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menebak?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo sambil berpikir. Rukia terhenyak saat ia menyadari maksud Ichigo sebenarnya. "Apa kau menyukai Inoue, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia was-was.

_Jawab 'tidak', Ichi._

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu, Rukia."

_Deg!_

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Rukia saat ini. Sebuah kalimat dan harapan bertahun-tahun Rukia hancur.

Rukia menunduk dalam. Bagaimana ia sanggup menatap mata Ichigo sekarang tanpa membuat pemuda itu menyadari luka hatinya.

"Sepertinya? Apa kau tidak yakin?" Rukia hampir tidak percaya ia mampu mengeluarkan suara. Tapi ia harus 'kan? Kalau tidak Ichigo akan menyadari ada yang salah dengannya.

"Jujur aku belum terlalu yakin,"Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki. Ia menengadah menatap langit-langit kantin. "Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya, hampir seperti aku merasa nyaman ada di dekatmu, Rukia. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu sudah bisa dikatakan aku menyukainya, makanya aku ingin lebih mengenalnya sambil memastikan sendiri apa yang kurasakan." ujar pemuda itu.

"Dengan memanfaatkanku?" Ichigo tersenyum kecut pada Rukia.

"Ayolah, anggap saja kau membantu sahabatmu ini." pintanya. "Lagipula bukankah hal yang baik bila kau juga berteman dengan Inoue."

"Itu maumu!"

_Andai kau tahu perasaanku padamu, apakah kau akan tetap ingin agar kami berteman, Ichi?_

…

Rukia mengembalikan garpu yang di pegangnya ke atas piring, potongan kue yang tadinya hendak di makannya urung mencapai mulutnya. Ingatannya terbang ke kejadian siang tadi. Saat Ichigo berkata kalau ia menyukai Inoue.

"Ini akan sulit," Rukia menghela napas.

"Kata orang tua, satu kali kita menghela napas kita akan kehilangan satu kebahagiaan." Rukia menoleh dan menemukan kakak perempuannya berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Kak Hisana? Kapan kakak pulang?"

"Aku pulang, Rukia-_chan_." Ujar Hisana sambil meletakkan kantong belanjaan yang di bawanya ke atas meja di depan Rukia. "Begitu asyik dengan pikiranmu sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kakakmu sudah pulang, Rukia-_chan_?" Rukia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia berdiri dan meraih salah satu kantong belanja, membantu kakaknya dengan mengeluarkan isi dari kantong itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Hisana di sela-sela pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan.

Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Rukia.

Hisana menatap adik kesayangannya itu. "Mungkin bagi orang lain apa yang kau pikirkan bukan sesuatu yang menarik, Rukia-_chan_. Tapi bagi kakakmu ini apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu pastilah hal yang menarik. Jadi ceritakan agar kakakmu ini tidak penasaran," ujar Hisana sambil mengelus sayang rambut rambut Rukia.

"Umm…," Rukia melirik kakaknya dan keragu-raguan untuk bercerita itu lenyap. "Apa yang akan kakak lakukan kalau orang yang kakak sukai sepertinya menyukai orang lain?"

"Eh, Ichigo menyukai orang lain? Siapa?" Rukia menatap kakaknya tak berkedip.

"Ups!" Hisana menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kakak sudah tahu?!" Rukia mundur selangkah, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Sejak kapan?!"

Hisana meringis. Sebenarnya ia tidak berencana membeberkan pengetahuannya tentang rasa suka adiknya terhadap sahabatnya sendiri itu, tapi tadi ia benar-benar terkejut saat Rukia memberitahunya kalau pemuda yang disukai adiknya itu menyukai orang lain sehingga tak sadar ia mengatakannya. "Sejak lama, Rukia-_chan._"

Rukia memberengut tapi ia kembali ke sisi kakaknya dan menekuni pekerjaannya lagi. "Jadi, apa yang akan kakak lakukan kalau ada di posisiku?" tanyanya.

"Kau tadi bilang sepertinya 'kan, Rukia-_chan_?" Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu belum pasti bukan?" lagi-lagi Rukia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatnya berpaling padaku."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku dan melupakan siapapun gadis yang disukainya itu," Hisana tersenyum cerah pada Rukia ingin memberikan dukungan pada adiknya itu.

"Tapi..,"

"Belum saatnya menyerah, Rukia-_chan_!" Hisana memegang kedua bahu adiknya. "Kau bahkan belum berjuang!"

…

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi pembicaraanya dengan kakaknya tadi.

"Kakak benar, aku bahkan tidak berjuang untuk mendapatkan Ichigo. Selama ini aku hanya duduk manis di sampingnya sementara gadis-gadis lain berjuang bahkan hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Ichigo. Sedang aku hanya menanti suatu hari Ichigo akan menyadari dan membalas perasaanku tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Rukia menghela napas. "Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan satu kebahagiaan," gumamnya mengingat kata-kata kakaknya tentang satu kali menghela napas yang akan menghilangkan satu kebahagiaan.

"_Belum saatnya menyerah, Rukia-chan!"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di pikiran Rukia. "Kau benar, kak!" Rukia bangun dan menoleh ke arah pigura berwarna putih yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "Belum saatnya menyerah," ucapnya pada foto dirinya bersama Ichigo yang diambil saat upacara kelulusan SMA. "Aku akan membuatmu melihat ke arahku, Ichigo! Tunggu saja!"

…

TBC

…

* * *

Bagaimana tanggapan anda? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Mengingat saia update dalam waktu yang singkat. Masih pendek ya? Mungkin karena saia nggak pandai bikin chapter yang panjang hehehe,,,, *_*

...

And then,,,,

Review please,,,,! Jangan jadi silent reader ya,,,, review kalian sangat berarti bagi saia,,,,

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya,,,,!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer by Tite kubo

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

* * *

…

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

* * *

"Kau benar, Kak!"

"Belum saatnya menyerah."

"Aku akan membuatmu melihat kearahku, Ichigo! Tunggu saja!"

…

* * *

**Chapter Five : Lihat aku Ichigo!**

…

Drrrttt! Drrrrtttt!

Ichigo meraih ponselnya yang diletakkannya di bawah bantal tanpa melihat nama si penelpon ia menekan tombol terima. "Ya?"

"Kau belum tidur, Ichi?"

"Hampir. Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang selamat tidur, Ichigo. Mimpi yang indah," jawab Rukia. "Oh ya, besok aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Klik! Tut! Tut! Tut!

Ichigo memandangi layar ponselnya tak berkedip rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

…

"Selesai!" Seru Rukia senang. Ia terlihat puas saat memandang hasil karyanya. Dua kotak bento tersaji di atas meja.

"Kelihatannya enak," Rukia menoleh dilihatnya kakak perempuannya berjalan ke arahnya. "Untuk siapa, Rukia-_chan_?"

Rukia mengerucutkan bibir. "Kakak 'kan sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya lagi," jawabnya.

"Ah, untuk Ichigo ya. Beruntung sekali dia, Byakuya saja belum pernah dibuatkan bento oleh Rukia-_chan_." Hisana mengerling pada Rukia. Rukia meringis.

"Aku akan buat satu lagi untuk kak Byakuya," ujar Rukia sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bento lagi.

…

"Apa ini, Rukia?" Ichigo mengeryit melihat Rukia mengeluarkan dua buah kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya.

"Yang kau lihat apa?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Bento," jawab Ichigo.

"Tepat sekali!" ujar Rukia sambil menyerahkan sepasang sumpit pada Ichigo.

"Untukku?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengambil sumpit yang disodorkan Rukia padanya.

"Apa perlu bertanya lagi?"

"Wah, kau baik sekali, Rukia." ujarnya sambil membuka salah satu kotak bento. "Wah! Kelihatannya enak!" air liur Ichigo hampir menetes melihat isi dari bento pemberian Rukia. Sebenarnya bento buatan Rukia tidaklah mewah hanya masakan sederhana berupa nasi, beberapa potong sosis goreng, nugget, telur dadar gulung dan potongan berbagai sayuran. Tapi karena disusun dengan sedemikian rupa oleh si pembuat membuat makanan sederhana itu terlihat sangat menggugah selera apalagi dilihat oleh seseorang yang perutnya sedang keroncongan, seperti Ichigo saat ini.

"Selamat makan," ujar Ichigo seraya mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak, Rukia!" pujinya setelah suapan pertamanya sukses masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Benarkah?" wajah Rukia langsung sumringah mendapat pujian dari Ichigo.

"Benar ini buatanmu bukannya buatan kak Hisana?" Ichigo menatapnya curiga.

Ctak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di dahi Ichigo.

"Aduh! Sakit, Rukia!" Ichigo mengelus-elus dahinya yang sedikit memerah hasil pekerjaan jari Rukia.

"Salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh meragukanku!" sahut Rukia.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya mencandaimu Rukia, aku tahu kok kalau bento ini masakanmu." ujar Ichigo. "Karena kak Hisana tidak mungkin menggoreng sosis sampai gosong begini," Ichigo mengangkat potongan sosis yang agak gosong dan memamerkannya pada Rukia.

"ICHIGO! Sini! Kembalikan bentonya, tidak usah kau makan sekalian!" Rukia bergerak untuk merebut kotak bento dari tangan Ichigo namun dengan cepat pemuda itu berkelit menggagalkan usaha Rukia.

…

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Kurosaki!"

Bola berwarna merah itu melesat ke arah Ichigo yang dengan sigap ditangkapnya. "Nice pass, Ishida!" Dengan cepat ia berlari membawa bola ke bawah dan …

Bruuusk!

Sebuah dunk menyelesaikan permainan itu.

"Kau kalah Grimm!" ujar Ichigo sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut biru.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kau menang Ichigo!" sungut Grimjow sambil memungut bola yang tadi mereka pakai bermain.

"Nice shot!" ujar Ishida.

"Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan _pass_ darimu tentunya," jawab Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengajak pemuda berkacamata itu ber_high five_.

"Kyaa! Ichigo keren!"

"Ichigo hebat!"

"I love you, Ichigo!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari pinggir lapangan. Pelakunya seperti biasa _fans girl_-nya Ichigo.

"Berisik," gerutu Ichigo.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu populer ya tuan Korosaki." Grimmjow menyeringai kea rah Ichigo. Yang dibalas Ichigo dengan dengusan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menyia-nyikan mereka." ujar pemuda berambut biru itu lagi.

"Ichigo tidak sepertimu, _playboy_!" ujar seorang pemuda botak yang tadi juga ikut bermain dengan mereka. "Dia hanya setia pada satu gadis, bukan sepertimu yang gonta-ganti pacar setiap minggunya."

"Ayolah, aku memang _playboy_ tapi aku tidak memacari dua tiga gadis sekali jalan." Grimmjow membela diri. "Aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan hati tuan Kurosaki tersayang?" tanya Grimmjow. Matanya mengarah pada Ichigo meminta jawaban pemuda itu.

"Bu..," kalimat Ichigo terpotong.

"Tidak perlu bertanya," Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Ishida yang buka suara sebelum Ichigo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Lihat saja langsung!" Ishida menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. Empat pasang mata, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ishida dan Ikkaku mengarah ke seorang gadis yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan terpisah agak jauh dari para _fans girl _Ichigo. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Wow!" mata Grimmjow tidak lepas dari gadis yang ternyata adalah Kuchiki Rukia itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku," ujar Ichigo. "Kami hanya berteman."

"Benarkah?" Grimmjow menoleh cepat pada Ichigo. "Kalian hanya berteman?"

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa mendekatinya, Grimm! Tidak akan kubiarkan!" ancam Ichigo.

" Ya, ya, baik. Aku tidak akan menyentuh gadismu, tuan Kurosaki." jawab Grimmjow tapi matanya kembali memandangi Rukia.

"Kau yakin kau dan Kuchiki hanya berteman, Kurosaki?" sekarang Ishida yang bertanya.

Ichigo memutar matanya bosan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Rukia. Sepertinya orang-orang meragukan status pertemannya dengan Rukia, selalu saja mereka berpikir kalau ia dan Rukia punya hubungan spesial selain persahabatan mereka. "Kami hanya berteman, Ishida."

"Begitu ya," sahut Ishida seraya berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Kau yakin, Ichigo?" Ichigo menoleh pada Ikkaku. "Sayang, padahal kalian terlihat serasi." ujar pemuda botak itu sambil mengekor di belakang Ishida.

Ichigo menatap gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu. kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Lalu Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grimmjow. "Berhenti memandangi Rukia , Grimm!" ujarnya geram karena pemuda biru itu masih memandangi Rukia kemudian mengikuti langkah kedua temannya, berjalan lurus ke arah Rukia.

…

Keempat pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ishida Uryuu sampai paling awal. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya dan langsung mendapat balasan senyuman dari Rukia. Ikkaku Madarame sampai kemudian, pemuda plontos itu menyeringai padanya. "Menunggu Ichigo, Kuchiki?" tanyanya. Rukia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku sial karena harus setim dengan si biru itu," jawab Ikkaku. Rukia mengarahkan matanya pada orang yang dimaksud Ikkaku. Pemuda berambut biru yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Kau kalah karena kau payah, bukan karena aku!" sahut si pemuda biru yang datang bersamaan dengan Ichigo. "Halo, nona Kuchiki." Grimmjow mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rukia. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, siap melayanimu." ujarnya sambil membungkuk anggun di depan Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki, senang berkenalan denganmu tuan Jeagerjaques." Rukia tersenyum manis pada Grimmjow.

"Sudah kubilang menjauh dari Rukia, Grimm!" ujar Ichigo ketus sambil menarik Rukia ke arahnya membuat dirinya menjadi penghalang antara Rukia dan Grimmjow. Ishida tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang dilakukan Ichigo sedang Ikkaku kembali menampilkan seringainya.

"Kau tidak perlu seprotektif itu pada temanmu, kecuali dia itu teman yang istimewa," Grimmjow mengedipkan sebelah pada pada Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah, bukan karena kedipan mata yang diberikan Grimmjow padanya melainkan karena istilah 'teman yang istimewa' yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

Ichigo memberikan tatapan tajam pada Grimmjow membuat pemuda itu mengambil langkah mundur. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu temanmu lagi, Ichigo." ujarnya penuh penekanan pada kata teman.

Ichigo berpaling pada Rukia dan mendapati gadis itu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit Ichigo artikan. "Apa?" ujarnya ketus. Sepertinya Ichigo masih belum bisa meredam kekesalannya pada Grimmjow.

_Kenapa kau kesal pada Grimmjow, Ichi? Bukankah kau yang memenangkan pertandingan tadi? Atau kau marah karena Grimmjow mencoba mendekati Rukia? Kenapa kau harus kesal untuk itu? Bukankah kalian hanya berteman? Kau tidak berhak kesal pada seseorang yang berusaha mendekati temanmu, bukan?_

Beragam pertanyaan singgah di benak Ichigo. Membuatnya semakin kesal karena ia tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Dan ia menjadikan objek kekesalannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Rukia sebal karena ia menjadi objek kekesalan Ichigo tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Lap keringatmu!" ujar gadis itu seraya melempar sebuah handuk kecil pada Ichigo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo memandangi handuk berwarna kuning di tangannya. "Bodoh!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri kemudian berlari mengejar Rukia.

"Maaf, Rukia." ujar Ichigo setelah bisa menjajari langkah Rukia. Rukia hanya meliriknya sekilas. Kemudian ia merogoh tasnya mengambil sebotol minuman dan menyodorkannya pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil botol dari tangan Rukia dan meminum isinya.

"Hanya Kurosaki yang kau beri, Kuchiki?" tanya Ishida yang ternyata masih berada di dekat mereka.

"Eh?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak adil, nona." tambah Ikkaku.

"Maaf, aku hanya membawa satu botol saja." Rukia membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu cuma Kurosaki sampai kau melupakan kami, Kuchiki?" Rukia hanya memberikan senyuman sebagai jawaban.

"Ck… ck… ck…, aku tidak habis pikir apa bagusnya si kepala jeruk ini." Ikkaku memerhatikan Ichigo dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Oi! Oi! Berhenti memojokkan Rukia, kalau mau minum beli sendiri!" Ichigo memutar tubuh kedua pemuda itu dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Ingin memonopoli Kuchiki, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

"Jangan serakah begitu, Ichigo. Kalau kau begitu nanti Kuchiki tidak bisa punya pacar," ujar Ikkaku. "Kalau sampai itu terjadi kau harus bertanggung jawab, Ichigo!" Ikkaku menoleh pada Rukia. "Kuchiki, kau bisa melapor padaku kalau si kepala jeruk ini macam-macam."

Rukia mengangguk. "Pasti!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

…

"Wah! Rukia_-chan_ pandai ya," puji Yuzu saat melihat kue hasil buatan Rukia. Sebuah kue tart berbentuk bulat dengan krim vanilla menyelimuti seluruh permukaannya ditambah toping buah stroberi di bagian tengah atas benar-benar membuat kue itu terlihat cantik.

Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi gadis Kuchiki itu mendengar pujian yang ditujukan padanya. "Ah, tidak. Ini karena Yuzu-_chan_ yang sudah mengajariku. Kalau membuatnya sendiri mana mungkin hasilnya sebagus ini," Rukia mengembalikan pujiannya pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih, Yuzu-_chan_."

"Terima kasih kembali, Rukia-_chan_. Aku senang kok bisa membantu," Yuzu tersenyum pada Rukia. "Jadi untuk siapa kue ini, Rukia-_chan_?"

"Ichigo," jawab Rukia. Gadis itu masih memandangi stroberi cake di hadapannya, ingin benar rasanya ia mengambil pisau dan memotong kue itu kemudian memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.

_Tidak boleh, Rukia! Kue ini untuk si jeruk!_

"Kakak? Bukannya ulang tahunnya sudah lewat?" tanya Yuzu heran karena seingatnya ulang tahun kakaknya itu sudah lewat dua bulan yang lalu.

"Memangnya kita cuma bisa memberi kue pada seseorang kalau orang itu ulang tahun ya?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Tentu saja tidak, Rukia-_chan_." Yuzu menjawab cepat. "Kalau mau memberi ya berikan tidak perlu menunggu hari ulang tahun."

"Syukurlah," gumam Rukia. "Tapi tidak aneh 'kan kalau aku memberi Ichigo kue?" tanyanya sedikit was-was takut apa yang akan dilakukannya akan terlihat aneh.

Yuzu menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak, Rukia-_chan_. Kak Ichi pasti akan senang mendapat kue, Rukia-_chan_ 'kan tahu sendiri kak Ichi paling suka makanan yang manis-manis. Paling-paling kak Ichi akan mengeryitkan dahi karena mendapat kue di hari yang bukan ulang tahunnya, tapi yang jelas kuenya pasti dimakan habis." jelas Yuzu sambil menirukan kernyitan khas kakak sulungnya itu. Mau tidak mau Rukia tertawa melihat polah anak bungsu keluarga Kurosaki itu.

…

Ichigo mengeryit saat Rukia menyuguhinya dengan sepotong kue dan teh. Heran. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling. Dinding biru langit dengan aksen garis putih vertikal, lemari kaca berisi berbagai hiasan kristal koleksi ibunya, meja kecil dengan telepon rumah berwarna putih di atasnya, dan sofa berwarna putih tulang di tengah ruangan. Ini masih ruang tamu rumahnya, ia tidak salah masuk ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi kenapa Rukia disini? Baiklah, Rukia memang sering datang ke rumahnya. Tapi baru sekali ini gadis itu menyuguhinya selayaknya ia seorang tamu dan gadis itu tuan rumahnya.

"Kenapa, Ichi?"

"Dimana Ibuku?"

"Bukankah ayah dan ibumu pergi ke Soul Society kemarin dan baru akan pulang seminggu lagi, kau tidak ingat?"

"Yuzu?" Ichigo bertanya lagi.

"Yuzu-_chan _baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi."

"Karin?"

"Pergi belanja. Kau kenapa sih, Ichi?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan Rukia. Kemudian mulai memotong kuenya dan memasukkan potongan itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Yuzu semakin pandai saja," pujinya setelah menelan potongan pertama dan hendak mengambil lagi.

"Itu bukan buatanku kok," Ichigo mendongak memandang adik bungsunya yang nampaknya baru selesai mandi karena rambut di kepalanya masih terlihat basah. "Itu buatan Rukia-_chan_," ujar Yuzu sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Iya. Itu buatanku, Ichi." jawab Rukia. "Bagaimana enak?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap. Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Senyum di wajah Rukia langsung terkembang. "Syukurlah."

Ichigo urung melanjutkan acara makan kuenya padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah melewatkan acara yang melibatkan makan-memakan makanan manis apalagi kue karena sekarang di kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Rukia.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

"Eh, kenapa denganku, Ichi?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Ah, kue itu. Karena sedang senggang aku ingin belajar membuat kue dan beruntunglah kau Ichigo Kurosaki karena kau yang pertama mencicipi kue buatanku." jelas Rukia, berusaha setenang mungkin padahal saat ini jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

_Apa kau menyadarinya, Ichi?_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau punya waktu senggangmu pasti banyak ya."

"Eh?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau membuatkanku bento, kemarin juga. Kau juga membuatkanku jus buah beberapa kali, lemon madu, lalu sekarang kue. Kau juga sangat baik padaku beberapa hari ini, Rukia. Kau tidak marah-marah bahkan saat aku terlambat waktu janjian denganmu. Sikapmu sangat manis, kau menelponku setiap malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur. Ini bukan seperti kau biasanya, ada apa denganmu Rukia?" papar Ichigo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ichigo."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Ichigo menatap mata Rukia.

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Ichi." Rukia berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya tapi malah terlihat aneh di wajahnya.

"Jangan bohong, Rukia! Aku mengenalmu, aku tahu seorang Rukia Kuchiki tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa maksud dibaliknya." Ichigo melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Ah, kau mungkin ingin aku membayari belanjaanmu lagi ya, Rukia? Atau kau ingin membujukku untuk melakukan sesuatu untukmu?"

Hati Rukia mencelos.

_Itukah yang ada di pikiranmu, Ichi? Kau pikir aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Ya, aku memang menginginkan sesuatu darimu tapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yang ku inginkan, kau melihatku. Lihat aku, Ichi! Sadari persaanku padamu._

"Jadi maksudmu aku berbuat baik padamu karena aku mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Begitu, Ichigo?" tatapan mata Rukia menghujam Ichigo.

"Ya!" jawab Ichigo yakin.

Rukia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pulang!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bukankah kau mengenalku, Ichi? Kau pasti tahu apa yang kuharapkan darimu," jawab Rukia kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

…

TBC

…

* * *

…

Apa ini?! (nunjuk-nunjuk atas)

Saia juga tidak tahu,,, tapi inilah hasil pertapaan saia seminggu ini #plak!

Mohon petunjuk anda sekalian lewat kotak review ya,,,,,

Oh ya, buat **Can-can **: happy end kok, tenang aja! karena saia juga sukanya yg happy end hehehe,,, apa chap ini udah cukup panjang? makasih dah baca en review Can-can, moga msh mau baca en review lagi,,,, Ganbateeee!

Makasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review fict saia,,,, anda semua memberi saia suntikan semangat buat ngetik lanjutannya,,,

And then,,,,

Review please,,,,! Jangan jadi silent reader ya,,,, review kalian sangat berarti bagi saia,,,,

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya,,,,!

Rukaga Nay *_*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer by Tite kubo

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

…

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bukankah kau mengenalku, Ichi? Kau pasti tahu apa yang kuharapkan darimu."

…

* * *

**Chapter Six : Cemburu, heh?**

…

"Kakak jahat!" Yuzu keluar dari dapur dan langsung meneriaki Ichigo. "Cepat minta maaf pada Rukia-_chan_!"

"Tak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan pergi," jawab Ichigo yang sedari tadi sudah memegang kenop pintu. Sebelum adiknya muncul dan meneriakinya Ichigo memang sudah hendak pergi menyusul Rukia. ingin meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"Eh, begitu ya."

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Ichigo.

…

"Jeruk bodoh!" umpat Rukia sambil terus berjalan entah kemana. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang pulang sepertinya bukan pilihan yang bijak. Ia tidak mau kakak atau kakak iparnya menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai merembes keluar dari matanya. Sementara kakinya terus melangkah tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

'_Aku tahu seorang Rukia Kuchiki tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa maksud dibaliknya._ _Ah, kau mungkin ingin aku membayari belanjaanmu lagi ya, Rukia? Atau kau ingin membujukku untuk melakukan sesuatu untukmu?'_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di ingatannya. Membuat air matanya semakin menganak sungai.

"Kau jahat, Ichi! Mana boleh kau berpikiran seperti itu tentangku! Apa salahnya menerima perlakuan baik dariku?" Rukia mencoba menghapus air matanya tapi percuma air mata itu terus keluar dan keluar dari matanya. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Bruuk!

Rukia tidak memerhatikan jalan di depannya sehingga tidak sengaja ia menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Maaf," gumamnya tanpa mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya dan iapun meneruskan langkahnya.

"Rukia? Kau Rukia 'kan?" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, apakah ia menabrak seseorang yang dikenalnya. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seraut wajah yang familiar baginya.

"R-Renji?"

"Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Apa seseorang menyakitimu, Rukia?" pemuda berambut merah panjang itu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan Nampak sekali raut kekhawatiran menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kapan kau datang?" Rukia tidak menjawab malah balik bertanya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Itu bisa dibahas nanti, yang penting sekarang apa kau baik-baik saja?" Renji memegang bahu Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng lemah. "A... aku…," Rukia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya malah ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Renji. Tangisnya semakin menjadi di dalam dekapan hangat Renji. Renji tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya mendekap Rukia dalam diam. Membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan tangisannya.

…

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Kakak sudah pulang? Bagaimana sudah…," Yuzu menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat raut muka kakak sulungnya itu. Ichigo meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga tanpa membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

Bruuk!

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya melayang pada pemandangan yang masih segar dalam ingatannya.

…

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan matanya sibuk memerhatikan sekeliling berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu. Rukia Kuchiki. "Sebenarnya kemana kau pergi, Rukia? Kau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah," gumamnya sambil terus mencari sosok gadis itu. Ichigo baru saja dari rumah Rukia namun sia-sia gadis itu belum pulang ke rumahnya.

Akhirnya Ichigo menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu namun bukannya segera menghampirinya malah Ichigo terpaku ditempatnya. Matanya terbuka lebar menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Rukia sedang memeluk seorang pria.

Entah dari mana rasa kesal itu muncul yang jelas saat ini hanya satu hal yang ingin dilakukan Ichigo yaitu memisahkan kedua sejoli itu. Ichigo melangkahkan kaki hendak mendekati mereka tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti.

_Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, heh? Memisahkan mereka? Apa hakmu? Memangnya Rukia siapamu? Dia hanya temanmu, seorang sahabat, Ichi. Kau tidak berhak melarang sahabatmu memeluk seseorang, bukan?_

Ichigo memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

…

Perasaan kesal itu masih ada, malah semakin berkecamuk dengan rasa bingung akan reaksinya sendiri. Reaksinya terhadap Rukia. Reaksi yang berlebihan jika ditujukan untuk seorang sahabat.

'_Kau tidak perlu seprotektif itu pada temanmu, kecuali dia itu teman yang istimewa.'_

Kata-kata Grimmjow terngiang di benaknya.

_Istimewakah Rukia bagiku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Inoue, bukankah aku menyukai gadis itu?_

"AArrrrrrggghhh!" erang Ichigo frustasi.

…

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, aku baru dari rumahmu saat bertemu denganmu tadi. Akan sangat aneh jadinya kalau sekarang kembali lagi," jawab Renji.

"Apa yang aneh kau 'kan sepupuku?"

"Kau benar juga sih."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, ayo masuk!" Rukia menarik tangan Renji untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi Renji segera menarik tangannya lepas.

"Kau saja yang masuk, aku mau kembali ke hotel dulu." ujar Renji.

"Aku masih bingung kenapa kau menginap di hotel sementara rumah kami terbuka lebar untukmu?"

"Aku ke Karakura atas nama perusahaan, diakomodasi perusahaan makanya aku tidak menginap di rumahmu." jelas Renji.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah saja." kata Rukia dengan wajah yang cemberut. Renji terkekeh melihat sifat kekanakan Rukia kemudian mencubit pipi gadis itu. "Aduh! Sakit tahu!" muka Rukia semakin cemberut.

"Habis aku gemas melihat mukamu itu," Renji mencubit Rukia sekali lagi kali ini kedua belah pipinya. "Heran kenapa si kepala jeruk itu tidak menyukaimu padahal kau semanis ini," wajah Rukia langsung berubah sendu. "Maaf, jangan menangis lagi. Oke?" Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku pergu dulu, jangan menghabiskan malam ini dengan menangis!" Rukia mengangguk.

…

Drrrttt! Drrrttt!

Ichigo meraih ponselnya. Nama Rukia tertera di layar ponselnya. Ichigo meletakkan kembali ponselnya tanpa menjawab panggilan dari Rukia.

Drrrttt! Drrrttt!

Ponselnya kembali bergetar kali ini bukan panggilan melainkan sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Rukia

Mengabaikanku, Ichi?

Bukankah kau yang salah, seharusnya aku yang marah kenapa malah sebaliknya?

Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku.

Aku memang menginginkan sesuatu darimu, Ichi. Makanya aku bersikap baik dan perhatian padamu tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan apa yang ku harapkan darimu, cari tahu sendiri.

Dan kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya beri tahu aku.

Selamat malam, Ichi. Tidur yang nyenyak.

Besok jangan mengabaikanku.

"Dasar! Jawaban macam apa itu!" gerutu Ichigo setelah membaca pesan dari Rukia. "Kau malah menyuruhku mencari tahu sendiri."

…

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ujar Rukia setelah turun dari mobil berwarna merah seperti warna rambut pemiliknya.

"Ya, kau mau ku jemput?" tanya Renji dari balik kemudi. Rukia mengeleng. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku…," kata-kata Renji terhenti saat ia menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka. "Sepertinya itu si kepala jerukmu, Rukia." Rukia melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk kakak sepupunya itu, benar saja disana berdiri Ichigo yang sedang memerhatikan mereka.

"Dia punya nama, Renji!" tegur Rukia.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya begitu karena dia menyebalkan," sahut Renji.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ia menyebalkan? Kau saja hanya mengenalnya dari foto yang ku tunjukkan," tanya Rukia.

"Siapapun yang membuatmu menangis pastilah orang yang menyebalkan, Rukia." ujar Renji. Perlahan bibir Rukia membentuk senyum.

"Kau tahu, Renji?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu," ucap Rukia.

…

Mobil mercy berwarna merah itu meluncur keluar dari area kampus. Rukia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di wajahnya. Tapi senyumnya menghilang saat dilihatnya raut muka Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak senang. "Apa dia masih marah padaku?" gumam Rukia.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur saat Rukia sampai di sisi Ichigo.

"Yang kau maksud?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Yang mengantarmu tadi."

"Renji," jawab Rukia.

"Kelihatanya kalian dekat," ujar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja," sahut Rukia.

"Memang dia siapamu?"

"Mengintrogasiku, Ichi?" Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Jawab saja, Rukia." sahut Ichigo sedikit ketus. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan mata menyipit. "Kau cemburu, Ichi?" tuduhnya.

"A-apa? Aku cemburu? T-tidak! Siapa yang cemburu?!" Ichigo membuang muka.

Rukia tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Cemburu juga tidak apa-apa, Ichi. Aku malah senang," Ichigo berbalik padanya. "Kalau kau cemburu itu tandanya kau menyayangiku, Ichi." tambahnya seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ichigo. Sekali lagi sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. Sepertinya pagi ini kau senang Rukia.

…

"Halo, Rukia." Rukia mendongak.

"Jeagerjaques-_san_?"

"Grimmjow atau Grimm saja cukup," sahut pemuda itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Perpustakaan," jawab Rukia. "Kau sendiri?"

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu. "Kelasku dimulai satu jam lagi dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengisi waktu," jawabnya.

"Mau ikut ke perpustakaan?" tawar Rukia. Grimmjow diam sepertinya berpikir keras akan mengiyakan atau menolak ajakan Rukia karena perpustakaan jelas bukan tempat favoritnya bahkan ia hanya pernah sekali mengunjungi tempat itu padahal sudah tiga tahun menjadi mahasiswa di Karakura University. "Tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kemanapun asal bersamamu aku pasti ikut," ujar Grimmjow dengan nada merayu.

"Benarkah?" Rukia terkikik. "Kemanapun?"

"Kemanapun," Grimmjow membeo.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi." ajak Rukia.

"Silahkan, tuan putri." Grimmjow sedikit membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan mempersilahkan Rukia berjalan lebih dulu.

Satu belokan lagi mereka sampai di perpustakaan tapi langkah Rukia terhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Grimmjow heran.

"Kita lewat jalan lain saja," jawab Rukia sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sedikit lagi sampai?"

"Kita lewat jalan lain saja," Rukia mengulang kalimatnya seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Bukankah itu Ichigo?" akhirnya Grimmjow melihat apa yang tadi dilihat Rukia. "Siapa gadis yang bersamanya?" Rukia mengikuti arah pandang Grimmjow. "Gadis itu Inoue 'kan?" tanya Grimmjow pada Rukia.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Siapa yang tidak? Gadis tercantik di jurusan desain mana mungkin aku melewatkannya," jawab Grimmjow. "Jangan bilang kalau Ichigo yang berhasil menaklukkannya!" ujarnya tak percaya. Sementara Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mereka berdua tidak pacaran 'kan, Rukia?" Grimmjow kembali memandang ke arah Ichigo dan Inoue yang sepertinya sedang terlibat obrolan menarik.

Rukia mengangkat bahu berusaha terlihat tidak peduli padahal ia sangat peduli. "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa tidak kau tanya saja langsung pada orangnya?" usul Rukia.

"Mereka tidak boleh pacaran!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ichigo boleh saja mengalahkanku main basket tapi untuk yang ini aku tidak mau dikalahkannya!" Grimmjow berapi-api.

"Inoue pernah menolakmu?"

"Ah, Rukia. Kau membuka luka lama," jawab Grimmjow.

"Kasihan, yang sabar ya." ujar Rukia sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Grimmjow.

"Rukia?" Rukia dan Grimmjow menoleh dan menemukan Ichigo berdiri di samping mereka sambil bersidekap dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah.

Glek!

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Grimmjow santai. Entah ia tidak menyadari aura kemarahan yang menguar dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki atau ia sengaja mengabaikannya.

"H-hai, Ichi." sapa Rukia sedikit gugup. Mungkin karena ia menyadari aura kemarahan Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya kalian akrab," sahut Ichigo.

"Begitulah, kami sebenarnya berencana ke perpustakaan bersama." jawab Grimmjow lagi-lagi dengan santainya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka ke perpustakaan, Grimm?" tanya Ichigo sedikit sinis.

"Sejak Rukia mengajakku," jawab Grimmjow.

"Kau mengajaknya?" Ichigo beralih pada Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Begitu," Ichigo diam nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau pergilah, Grimm."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kau pergi, aku yang akan menemani Rukia ke perpustakaan." jelas Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia dan berkata. "Sebentar aku ambil tasku," Ichigo berbalik dan berlari ke tempat ia dan Inoue duduk tadi. Ichigo memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan asal sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada Inoue kemudian berlari kembali ke sisi Rukia. "Ayo!" Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Hei, Ichigo!" panggil Grimmjow tapi Ichigo tidak berhenti ia terus menarik Rukia pergi bersamanya. Rukia menoleh pada Grimmjow dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf', tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyesal malah terlihat senang.

"Lain kali menjauhlah dari Grimmjow," kata Ichigo di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan.

"Kenapa? Grimmjow orangnya menyenangkan," tanya Rukia.

"Dia playboy," jawab Ichigo.

"Apa salahnya? Dia temanmu 'kan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Memang, dia temanku. Tapi aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya," jawab Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum tapi buru-buru menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya karena Ichigo kini menatapnya. "Berjanjilah jangan dekat-dekat dengan Grimmjow lagi," Ichigo menatap lekat Rukia.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena aku tidak suka!"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"K-karena…,"

_Ayolah, Ichi. Bilang karena kau mencintaiku makanya kau tidak ingin aku dekat dengan cowok lain._

"Kita sudah sampai!" Ichigo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Ayo masuk!" Ichigo menarik Rukia memasuki perpustakaan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Ichi!" Rukia menyentak lepas tangannya.

Hening.

Semua mata menatap mereka. Duo pembuat onar di ruang penuh ketenangan. Perpustakaan.

"Maaf," ucap keduanya sambil membungkuk ke segala arah sambil terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

…

* * *

Maaf, update-nya lama, saia sedikit sibuk minggu ini (nggak ada yang nanya,,,)

Jadi, chap ini bagaimana? Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya,,,,

Apakah Grimmjow ooc banget di chap ini? harap dimaklumi, tuntutan cerita soalnya #plak!

Mohon petunjuk anda sekalian lewat kotak review ya,,,,,

Makasih buat yang review chap sebelumnya :

**Can-can **: Makasih dah baca en review,,,,, iya Rukia akan terus berjuang! Nggak usah nunggu lagi ne dah update,,, maaf lama,,, semoga suka dengan chap ini,,, en review lagi ya,,,

**Yui Rie Rie **: salam kenal,,, makasih udah baca en ngasih review,,, nih dah update semoga Yui suka,,, en review lagi ya,,,,

untuk lainnya udah saia balas di PM masing-masing.

* * *

Makasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review fict saia,,,, anda semua memberi saia suntikan semangat buat ngetik lanjutannya,,,

And then,,,,

Review please,,,,! Jangan jadi silent reader ya,,,, review kalian sangat berarti bagi saia,,,,

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya,,,,!

Rukaga Nay *_*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

* * *

…

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

* * *

"Lain kali menjauhlah dari Grimmjow."

"Kenapa? Grimmjow orangnya menyenangkan."

"Dia _playboy_."

"Apa salahnya? Dia temanmu 'kan?"

"Memang, dia temanku. Tapi aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Berjanjilah jangan dekat-dekat dengan Grimmjow lagi."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena aku tidak suka!"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"K-karena…"

…

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Sebuah Keputusan**

…

Ruangan itu sunyi bukan karena tidak ada orang malah ruangan itu diisi puluhan orang hanya saja tidak ada satupun yang berbicara setidaknya berbicara dengan suara nyaring sesekali masih terdengar suara bisikan, derit kursi, dan langkah kaki selebihnya sunyi. Mungkin kesunyian itu efek dari peringatan yang tertempel di dinding ruangan itu.

'**HARAP TENANG'**

Peringatan yang memang selalu ada dalam ruangan perpustakaan dan selalu dipatuhi pengunjungnya.

Di antara rak-rak buku setinggi dua meter Rukia berdiri menarik sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat dan membawanya menuju meja terdekat. Tapi sebelum mencapai meja Rukia menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan ponsel di saku roknya bergetar.

Drrrttt! Drrrttt!

Rukia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya.

Ichi Jeruk

Sudut-sudut bibir Rukia naik membentuk senyum dan langsung di tekannya tombol jawab.

"Ya, Ichi?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi kau harus mentraktirku."

"Karena kau yang mengajakku, tentu saja kau yang harus membayariku."

"Jadi kapan?"

"Oke!"

"Aku tunggu."

"Sampai jumpa, Ichi."

"Yes!" Rukia melompat kegirangan setelah memutuskan pembicaraan di telepon. Yah, siapa yang tidak girang kalau mendapat ajakan kencan dari sang pujaan hati. Sebenarnya bukan kencan sih hanya pergi bersama, karena statusnya dengan sang pujaan hati alias Ichigo Kurosaki yang hanya 'berteman' bukannya 'berpacaran'. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kebahagian Rukia karena Ichigo mengajaknya bukan gadis lain ke festival kembang api yang diadakan dua hari lagi.

"Sssstttt!"

Teguran halus itu membawa Rukia kembali ke alam nyata. Rukia membungkuk dengan wajah memerah sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

…

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Ishida memantul-mantulkan bola basket ke lantai sementara menunggu Ichigo menyelesaikan pembicaraannya di telepon. Ishida dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan Ichigo karena pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Hari sabtu, jam lima sore. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah."

"Sampai ketemu, Rukia."

Ichigo memutuskan pembicaraan dan menyimpan ponselnya ke kantong celananya.

"Apa Kuchiki tidak keberatan kau juga mengajak Inoue pergi bersama?" tanya Ishida.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya, tapi Rukia pasti tidak keberatan." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kau yakin sekali," sahut Ishida.

"Tentu saja, aku mengenal Rukia." ujar Ichigo yakin.

Ishida menghela napas. "Aku punya pertanyaan, mau menjawabnya?"

"Kau sudah bertanya, Ishida." jawab Ichigo.

"Bukan pertanyaan yang itu," sahut Ishida sebal tangannya gatal ingin melempar bola basket di tangannya ke wajah Ichigo.

"Serius sekali sih, tanyakan saja kalau bisa akan ku jawab." ujar Ichigo.

Ishida melepas bola basket di tangannya membiarkan bola itu menggelinding ke bawah bangku tempat ia dan Ichigo duduk. "Kalau kau disuruh memilih antara Kuchiki dan Inoue siapa yang kau pilih?"

Ichigo menatap Ishida dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Lagipula kenapa aku harus memilih antara Kuchiki dan Inoue?"

"Andaikan saja kedua gadis itu menyukaimu dan keduanya menyatakan perasaan padamu, siapa diantara mereka yang akan kau pilih?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mana mungkin Rukia menyukaiku? Dia sahabatku," Ichigo menertawakan pertanyaan Ishida.

"Ku bilang andaikan, Kurosaki. Andaikan itu terjadi, apa pilihanmu?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin. Rukia tidak punya perasaan seperti itu padaku," ujar Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Malah Kuchiki punya potensi besar memiliki perasaan itu padamu bahkan mungkin saat ini ia sudah memiliki perasaan itu hanya saja kau tidak peka makanya kau tidak menyadarinya," jelas Ishida.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal ini, Ishida?" Ichigo menatap Ishida.

"Entahlah," Ishida engangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin membuka matamu, Kurosaki."

"Membuka mataku?" Ichigo terlihat bingung.

"Ya. Karena sepertinya kau tidak bisa melihat jelas pada hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingmu," jawab Ishida seraya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ichigo.

…

Rukia mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memerhatikan pantulan dirinya yang memakai drees tank top selutut berwarna putih berpotongan sederhana dengan hiasan bunga sakura di bagian roknya tapi membuat si pemakai terlihat manis. Tapi sepertinya Rukia kurang puas dengan penampilannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap penuh pertimbangan beberapa stel pakaian yang bertebaran di atas kasurnya.

Tok! Tok!

"Rukia-_chan,_" terdengar suara ketukan diikuti suara kakak perempuannya dari balik pintu kamar Rukia. "Ada Ichigo di bawah."

"Iya. Sebentar, kak!" jawab Rukia tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Rukia, cepatlah. Ichigo sudah menunggu bukannya kalian ingin pergi ke pekan budaya bersama," ujar Hisana lagi karena adiknya tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Tidak ada jawaban .

"Rukia? Kakak masuk ya," Hisana melongok ke dalam kamar adiknya. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya kakaknya saat melihat sedikit kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar adiknya yang biasanya rapi itu.

Rukia tersenyum kecut ke arah kakaknya saat wanita yang sangat mirip dirinya itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bingung mau pakai yang mana?" tanya kakaknya sambil memerhatikan beberapa stel pakaian di atas tempat tidur adiknya. "Tidak biasanya," gumam wanita itu sambil menatap adik perempuannya.

"Tidak ada yang cocok!" Akhirnya Rukia mengeluarkan suaranya. Rukia merengut pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Benarkah? Kakak rasa yang kau pakai sudah bagus, kau terlihat manis." ujar Hisana sambil memegang bahu Rukia dan ikut menatap pantulan gadis itu di cermin. "Ah, sepertinya kau benar!" seru wanita itu setelah beberapa saat. "Ada yang salah dengan gaun putih yang manis ini."

Air muka Rukia semakin keruh mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Hisana memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga berbalik ke arahnya. "Tersenyumlah, sayang." ujarnya lembut. "Pakaian sebagus apapun akan menjadi jelek apabila si pemakai tidak percaya diri memakainya."

Perlahan senyum Rukia terkembang. "Nah, begitu 'kan cantik." Kata Hisana sambil membelai lembut kedua pipi adiknya. "Jadi, sudah siap berangkat?" Rukia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ayo, cepat. Ichigo sudah menunggu."

Rukia segera meraih sweter berwarna putih dan memakainya, mengambil tas yang diisinya dengan dompet dan ponsel kemudian bergegas menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum keluar ia berbalik dan memeluk kakaknya erat. "Kakak memang kakakku yang paling baik, aku sayang kakak." bisiknya seraya mencium pipi sang kakak.

"Kakak juga sayang padamu, Rukia-_chan_."

…

Ichigo melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Lima belas menit sudah ia menunggu dan si gadis Kuchiki itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tidak sabar sambil sesekali melirik tangga berharap gadis yang ditunggunya segera muncul.

Ichigo tidak menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya. Tapi ia sungguh tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa itu karena ia hapal siapa pemilik langkah itu. "Kau lama, Rukia." ujarnya saat langkah-langkah itu berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Ichi." Ichigo menoleh. Matanya terkunci pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Cantik.

_Kenapa Ichigo? Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik saja. Apa kau begitu terkejut sahabatmu bisa secantik ini?_

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul di benaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichi?" Rukia menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo agak ketus dan langsung berdiri. Rukia mengeryit, sedikit bingung dengan sikap Ichigo. "Kita berangkat sekarang?" Rukia mengangguk. "Ayo!" ujarnya seraya berjalan mendahului Rukia.

…

Ichigo membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan masuk sebuah komplek perumahan elit. Rukia tahu ke mana tujuan mereka. Rumah Inoue. Rukia melirik Ichigo yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Jadi kita akan menjemput Inoue, Ichi?" tanya Rukia. Suaranya diusahakannya setenang mungkin padahal saat itu jujur saja hati Rukia sangat tidak tenang lebih tepatnya kesal, marah dan kecewa. Ichigo baru saja menghancurkan impian indahnya, impian menghabiskan waktu bersama Ichigo di bawah langit bertabur warna-warni kembang api.

"Iya, aku juga mengajaknya." Ichigo melirik Rukia menangkap raut kesal di wajah sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

Rukia membuang muka. "Tidak ada," sahutnya. Ia berusaha menekan rasa kesalnya tapi tetap saja nada kesal terdengar dari suaranya.

Ichigo mengangkat alis. "Mana mungkin tidak ada kalau kau bersikap begini."

"Tidak perlu mengurusiku, menyetir saja dengan benar," sahut Rukia tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jendela mobil.

"Kau marah ya?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati. Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan Ichigo, ia terus melihat keluar jendela tanpa membuka suara.

'_Apa Kuchiki tidak keberatan kau juga mengajak Inoue pergi bersama?'_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ishida dua hari lalu melayang di benak Ichigo. Diliriknya Rukia yang masih lebih memilih melihat pemandangan rumah-rumah bertingkat yang mereka lewati daripada melihatnya.

_Apa mungkin Rukia marah karena aku mengajak Inoue?_

Pikiran Ichigo mau tidak mau berpikir demikian karena Rukia tiba-tiba menjadi kesal setelah ia membelokkan mobilnya memasuki komplek rumah Inoue.

'_Andaikan saja kedua gadis itu menyukaimu dan keduanya menyatakan perasaan padamu, siapa diantara mereka yang akan kau pilih?'_

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Ishida mampir di benaknya. Ichigo kembali melirik Rukia kemudian menggeleng kuat.

'_Aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Rukia tidak mungkin punya perasaan seperti itu padaku.'_

'_Kenapa tidak mungkin? Malah Kuchiki punya potensi besar memiliki perasaan itu padamu bahkan mungkin saat ini ia sudah memiliki perasaan itu.'_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Ishida terngiang di benaknya. Ichigo segera menghalaunya menjauh, memfokuskan diri pada setir dan jalanan di depannya.

…

Mobil yang Ichigo kemudikan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua bercat putih bergaya victorian. Tak lama Inoue keluar dari gerbang dan langsung menghampiri mobil Ichigo bahkan sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya. Inoue tersenyum cerah saat melihat Ichigo tapi senyumnya langsung menghilang begitu dilihatnya pemuda itu tidak sendiri melainkan membawa serta sahabatnya.

"Hai, Inoue. Aku tidak terlambat 'kan?" sapa Ichigo seraya keluar dari mobil.

Inoue menggeleng sebuah senyum diberikannya pada Ichigo. "Tidak kok, Kurosaki-_kun_. Malah kau datang lebih awal," jawabnya.

"Siap berangkat?" Inoue mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Ichigo. Dan Ichigo membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Inoue masuk ke dalam mobil, menempati kursi bagian belakang karena Ichigo memang membukakan pintu penumpang bagian belakang untuknya.

"Hai, Kuchiki-_san_." sapa Inoue setelah ia duduk.

Rukia memaksakan sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya saat Inoue menyapanya. "Halo, Inoue." jawabnya.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Ichigo setelah ia duduk di balik kemudi. Inoue mengangguk sedang Rukia tidak memberikan jawaban. Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia sekilas berharap gadis itu memberi respon, anggukan kepala mungkin tapi percuma Rukia sepertinya tidak berniat meresponnya. Ichigo menghela napas sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju meninggalkan rumah Inoue.

…

Suasana sudah mulai ramai saat mobil Ichigo memasuki area parkir yang disediakan panitia festival. Ichigo menjalankan mobilnya perlahan sambil mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memarkir mobilnya. Dengan luwes Ichigo menempatkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil SUV berwarna hitam. Ichigo baru akan mematikan mesin mobilnya saat Rukia meloncat keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sepertinya Kuchiki-_san _bersemangat sekali ya," kata Inoue sesaat setelah Rukia keluar.

Ichigo meringis. "Sepertinya begitu," jawab Ichigo sambil memutar kunci untuk mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian ia keluar dari mobil. Saat Ichigo keluar dari mobil Rukia sudah berada di pintu masuk area festival.

"Ayo," ajak Ichigo seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk festival dan Inoue pun menikutinya.

"Tiketnya," ujar Rukia saat Ichigo dan Inoue sampai di sisinya.

"Tidak bisa masuk tanpaku 'kan," Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rukia melempar tatapan tajam padanya dan langsung membuat senyum Ichigo menghilang. Cepat-cepat ia menyerahkan tiga lembar tiket pada petugas di pintu masuk.

Rukia langsung melesat masuk setelah petugas membubuhkan stempel tanda pengunjung di tangannya.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo yang masih tertahan di pintu karena menunggu petugas selesai memberi stampel pada Inoue. Rukia berhenti dan menunggu kedua orang itu. Sekesal-kesalnya ia pada Ichigo yang ternyata juga mengajak Inoue pergi bersama mereka, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan pemuda itu hanya berduaan dengan Inoue. Ia tidak akan memberi Inoue peluang berduaan dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau mau ke mana dulu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku mau…"

"Ke sana!" Inoue memotong kalimat Rukia. "Aku ingin membeli kipas," Inoue merangkul lengan kiri Ichigo dan menarik pemuda itu pergi ke arah yang diinginkannya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Rukia. Inoue berbalik ke arah Rukia, memberi tatapan penuh arti padanya. Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung karena ia tidak tahu apa maksud tatapan Inoue padanya.

…

Inoue memonopoli Ichigo, menariknya ke sana-sini, mengambil semua perhatian Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa mengekor di belakang mereka dengan muka ditekuk, sedang Ichigo terus-terusan melirik ke Rukia untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak tertinggal jauh.

"Menyebalkan! Apa maunya gadis itu?" gerutu Rukia. Ia berhenti melangkah tapi matanya masih tidak lepas dari kedua sosok yang sedang berada di stand aksesoris.

"Dia mau Kurosaki," Rukia berbalik dan disambut sapaan dari Uryuu Ishida. "Halo, Kuchiki."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia langsung tidak repot-repot membalas sapaan dari Ishida terlebih dahulu.

"Inoue jelas-jelas mengincar Kurosaki, apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, kau benar." Rukia melirik Ichigo dan Inoue yang masih berada di stand ikan hias. "Inoue memang sedang mendekati Ichigo yang membingungkan kenapa sepertinya dia ingin menyingkirkanku?"

Ishida mengangkat alis. "Masa kau tidak tahu?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya," sungut Rukia.

"Kalau berhasil menyingkirkanmu berarti mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Kurosaki, siapa yang tidak akan melakukannya?" jelas Ishida.

"Maksudmu kalau aku ada di sana," Rukia menunjuk ke arah Ichigo dan Inoue. "Ichigo akan lebih memperhatikanku dari Inoue, begitu?" tanya Rukia.

Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diperbaiki lagi. "Begitulah," jawabnya.

"Mana mungkin, kalau Ichigo memang lebih memperhatikanku dia sekarang pasti ada di sini bukannya di sana bersama Inoue," ujar Rukia tidak percaya.

"Itu karena Kurosaki itu bodoh," kata Ishida. Rukia menatap Ishida karena ia belum pernah mendengar pemuda itu memaki di depannya. "Dia sebenarnya menyukaimu hanya saja terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri," tambah Ishida.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Ichigo memang bodoh," Rukia mengiyakan. "Tapi aku tidak sependapat bahwa Ichigo menyukaiku," Rukia tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak sependapat atau belum sependapat?" tanya Ishida.

"Aku ingin sekali sependapat denganmu," aku Rukia.

"Kalau begitu nyatakan," mata Rukia membelalak terkejut mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan pemuda berkacamata di depannya. "Kurosaki itu tipe orang yang dipukul dulu baru sadar makanya kau yang harus mengambil inisiatif. Jadi, sebaiknya kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangannya." Rukia menatap Ishida cukup lama kemudian menatap Ichigo yang saat itu juga tengah menatapnya. Beberapa saat tatapan mereka bertemu sampai Ichigo mengalihkan tatapannya karena Inoue lagi-lagi meminta perhatiannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Ishida.

Rukia melirik Ishida. "Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya," sudut-sudut bibir Rukia terangkat membentuk senyum. Senyuman yang berarti kemantapan hati untuk melakukan hal yang selama ini enggan dilakukannya yaitu menyatakan perasaan pada Ichigo.

…

**TBC**

…

* * *

Bagaimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya,,,

Maaf updatenya lama, saia sempat kehilangan ide buat ngelanjutin fict ini tapi idenya udah nongol lagi kok makanya bisa update. Hehehe,,,

Dan lagi akun FFN saia sedikit bermasalah neh, waktu mau mempublish chapter berkali-kali gagal, waktu mau login juga agak susah, ngirim PM juga, jadi bingung saia (apa mungkin masalah koneksi internet ya?) *_*

Hmm,,, saia punya masalah lain lagi neh yaitu penggunaan kata depan di- dan ke-. Padahal saia sudah nyari referensi ke sana-sini (dapet kok) cuma pengimplementasiannya pada saat pengetikan yang sering terlupakan (saking asyiknya ngetik jadi kurang merhatiin lagi #alasan#). Jadi, harap beri tahu saia apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dua kata depan tersebut ataupun keslahan-kesalahan lainnya supaya saia dapat memperbaikinya di kemudian hari.

Dan sekarang ijinkan saia membalas review (khusus yang nggak login, buat yang login silahkan cek Pm masing2 ya,,,)

**Can-can **: emang Ichi harus digituin (dibikin cemburu) soalnya nggak 'ngeh' banget tuh anak sm perasaan Rukia-_chan_. Maaf nggak bisa update ASAP (saia mencoba tp tak bisa, hik _). Baca en review lagi ya Can-can, makasih.

**Seo Shin Young** : iya neh si Ichi nggak ngaku-ngaku nanti keburu diambil orang baru tahu rasa dia,,, nih udah update baca en review lagi ya,,, makasih.

**Ryuuta Kagami** : makasih udah dibilang keren (joget-joget gaje, untung di dalem kamar jadi nggak ada yang liat *_*). Makasih udah review, baca en review lagi ya,,,

Oh ya, saia cuma ingin mengatakan bahwa fict ini murni ide saia sendiri bukan hasil nyontek apalagi mengcopy fict orang lain. So, apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan dengan fict lain bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan.

Akhir kata review please,,,,,! Review anda-anda sekalian benar-benar menjadi penyemangat bagi saia!

See you next chapter!

Nay *_*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

* * *

…

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

* * *

"Kalau kau disuruh memilih antara Kuchiki dan Inoue siapa yang kau pilih?"

.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Malah Kuchiki punya potensi besar memiliki perasaan itu padamu bahkan mungkin saat ini ia sudah memiliki perasaan itu."

.

Kenapa Ichigo? Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik saja. Apa kau begitu terkejut sahabatmu bisa secantik ini?

.

"Kurosaki itu tipe orang yang dipukul dulu baru sadar makanya kau yang harus mengambil inisiatif. Jadi, sebaiknya kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangannya."

.

"Jadi?"

.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya."

…

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Sebuah Keputusan (2)**

…

"Cantiknya," pekik Inoue senang saat ia menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk tetesan air berwarna merah delima di etalase display salah satu stand yang menjual berbagai aksesoris wanita. "Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Inoue pada gadis yang menjaga stand itu.

Gadis berkacamata penjaga stand itu mengambil kalung dari dalam etalase display dan menyerahkannya pada Inoue. "Kalung ini pasti sangat cocok dipakai oleh nona," ujarnya. Inoue mengamati dengan kagum kalung di tangannya sepertinya ia akan membeli kalung itu. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Kurosaki-_kun_?" Inoue mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ichigo yang ternyata saat itu tidak memerhatikannya. Tatapan mata pemuda itu terarah keluar stand pada sesosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?" Ichigo akhirnya menoleh pada Inoue. "Maaf, ada apa Inoue?"

"Aku tadi bertanya bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kalung ini?" Inoue mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ichigo melirik kalung yang ada di tangan Inoue sekilas. "Bagus," Ichigo menjawab sekenanya kemudian matanya kembali dialihkan keluar. Tepat ke arah Rukia yang tengah asyik berbicara dengan Ishida.

"Tidak jadi saja deh," ujar Inoue sambil mengembalikan kalung pada gadis berkacamata di belakang counter display, ia sedikit kesal karena Ichigo tidak sepenuhnya memerhatikannya. Sejak tadi pemuda itu lebih sering melirik Rukia daripada menanggapi obrolannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak minat lagi," sahut Inoue asal seraya berjalan keluar. Ichigo segera mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menjajari langkah Inoue.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kehilangan minat pada kalung itu." jawab Inoue. Ichigo hanya mengeryit mendengar jawaban Inoue. "Aku lapar, Kurosaki-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau kita cari stand makanan saja?" ajak Inoue. Gadis itu kembali merangkul lengan Ichigo dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Inoue. Rukia masih di sana," Ichigo melepaskan rangkulan Inoue. "Aku akan memanggil, Rukia. Tunggu di sini sebentar," ujarnya kemudian langsung melesat menuju Rukia. Tanpa menyadari sedikitpun bahwa Inoue dongkol setengah mati padanya.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo begitupula Ishida. "Yo, Ishida. Kau datang juga," Ichigo langsung menyapa Ishida.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membeli tiket kalau aku tidak ingin datang," sahut Ishida. Ichigo mengangguk-angguk setuju lalu ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Rukia.

"Inoue bilang ia lapar jadi kami memutuskan akan mencari stand makanan, kau ikut?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. Ishida melirik Rukia menunggu reaksi gadis itu. Rukia akhirnya mengangguk setelah beberapa saat.

"Mau ikut, Ishida?" Rukia berpaling ke arah Ishida.

"Kurasa tidak, aku tidak ingin mengganggu," jawab Ishida penuh penekanan pada kata mengganggu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Inoue sudah menunggu," ajak Ichigo. "Sampai jumpa, Ishida." ujar Ichigo.

"Sampai jumpa, Kurosaki." sahut Ishida kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia. Ichigo mengangkat alis melihat tingkah tidak biasa dari seorang Uryuu Ishida.

"Semoga berhasil," kata-kata yang dibisikkan Ishida membuat senyum terkembang di bibir Rukia. Ishida menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Rukia. "Sampai jumpa, Kuchiki."

"Sampai ketemu, Ishida. Dan terima kasih ku harap aku bisa membalasmu," sahut Rukia.

"Amankan dia di sisimu dengan begitu kau sudah membalasku," ujarnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Dan siapa yang perlu diamankan?" tanya Ichigo beruntun.

"Tidak ada dan bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Rukia tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak puas dengan jawabannya pemuda itu hendak buka suara tapi belum sempat ia bersuara Rukia sudah mendahuluinya. "Ayo, bukankah Inoue sudah menunggu?" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo.

…

Jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri Rukia sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan saat ia, Ichigo dan Inoue keluar dari tenda penjual ramen. Inoue segera menarik Ichigo untuk mengikutinya sepertinya gadis itu tidak mau memberi kesempatan sedikitpun pada Rukia. Rukia mendengus sebal "Kalau begini kapan aku punya kesempatan."

"Rukia," tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat Rukia tidak sadar Ichigo kembali dan kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Ayo!" Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menariknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela langkah mereka.

"Apanya?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kembali?" Rukia memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Kau terlalu jauh, aku takut kau tertinggal. Berjalanlah tepat di sebelahku agar aku bisa menjagamu," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum senang. "Kenapa menjagaku? Takut aku tersesat?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Takut ada yang menculikmu," jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia tertawa. "Memang siapa yang mau menculikku, Ichi?" ujarnya disela-sela tawanya.

Ichigo mendelik marah pada Rukia. Bagaimana tidak marah kekhawatirannya dianggap lucu oleh Rukia. "Mengingat akhir-akhir ini ada banyak serangga di sekitarmu itu mungkin saja terjadi," sahut Ichigo sebal.

"Serangga?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Serangga berambut merah, berambut biru dan serangga berkacamata," sahut Ichigo yang membuat tawa Rukia semakin menjadi karena ia tahu siapa saja 'serangga' yang disebutkan Ichigo tadi. Serangga berambut merah alias Renji Abarai, sepupunya, serangga berambut biru pastilah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dan serangga berkacamata kemungkinan besar adalah Uryuu Ishida.

"Cemburu aku didekati para serangga, Ichi?" tanya Rukia hati-hati karena jawaban dari pertanyaan ini sangat berarti baginya. Ichigo menoleh padanya menatap Rukia cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Aku…"

"Kurosaki-_kun_," sela Inoue. Membuat Ichigo menelan kembali kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Aku khawatir kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang," ujar Inoue.

"Maaf, Inoue. Aku menyusul Rukia aku takut ia tertinggal jauh dan tidak bisa menyusul kita," jelas Ichigo.

"Begitu? Kuchiki-_san,_ kau benar-benar beruntung ya punya sahabat yang begitu memperhatikanmu," ujar Inoue pada Rukia dengan penuh penekanan pada kata sahabat seolah mau mengingatkan Rukia bahwa Ichigo hanya menganggapnya sahabat.

"Aku juga menyadari itu, Inoue. Makanya aku akan menjaganya baik-baik, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja pada orang lain," ujar Rukia manis padahal ucapannya sarat ancaman.

"Kalau begitu aku jadi sangat ingin merebutnya," balas Inoue tak kalah manisnya.

…

"Wah, chappy!" Rukia segera berlari menuju manusia berkostum chappy dan langsung memeluk chappy besar itu.

"Dasar," Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Rukia. yah, begitulah Rukia kalau bertemu dengan chappy.

"Kekanakan," ejek Inoue. Ichigo melirik Inoue cepat nampak tidak suka dengan ejekan gadis itu pada Rukia. "Maaf, Kurosaki-_kun_." ucapnya kemudian.

Ichigo tidak menjawab hanya memberi Inoue anggukan samar sebelum menyusul Rukia yang sekarang melambai-lambai menyuruh mereka mendekat. Mereka atau hanya Ichigo saja ya?

Rukia mengulurkan ponselnya pada Ichigo segera setelah Ichigo sampai di sisinya. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa Ichigo mengambil ponsel Rukia dan mengambil jarak beberapa langkah dari Rukia, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memotret Rukia dan si manusia happy.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga… !"

Ichigo mengambil beberapa foto Rukia dan si manusia chappy setelah selesai ia mengembalikan ponsel kepada Rukia.

"Thanks, Ichi." ucap Rukia sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Inoue memerhatikan interaksi keduanya dalam diam, kagum sekaligus iri bercampur sebal melihat pengertian yang ada diantara keduanya.

"Ichi," panggil Rukia. "Aku mau itu!" Rukia menunjuk sebuah boneka chappy berwarna merah muda seukuran tubuhnya yang di pajang di dalam salah satu stand.

"Bukannya kau sudah punya banyak?" Ichigo mengingat koleksi boneka chappy milik Rukia yang tersusun rapi di salah satu sisi kamar gadis itu.

"Yang seukuran itu baru satu," sahut Rukia.

"Mau diletakkan di mana, Rukia? Bukankan kamarmu sudah penuh?"

"Iya sih," Rukia nampak mengalami dilema berat, dilema dalam mengambil keputusan apakah akan menambah koleksi boneka chappy-nya atau tidak, masalahnya Rukia sudah hampir tidak memiliki ruang untuk menaruh boneka-boneka chappy koleksinya kalau nekad menambah satu lagi bisa-bisa ia harus merelakan meja belajarnya untuk si chappy merah muda, diliriknya boneka chappy berwarna merah muda itu lagi. "Tapi, aku mau itu," pintanya memelas, mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya pada Ichigo. "Belikan ya, Ichi."

Jurus _puppy eyes _Rukia berhasil. Yah, siapa juga yang bisa menahan jurus andalan gadis Kuchiki itu bahkan kakak iparnya saja takluk apalagi seorang Ichigo. "Iya, iya. Aku belikan, tapi ingat jangan mengeluhkan padaku kalau kau harus merelakan meja belajarmu untuk boneka itu," ujar Ichigo pasrah seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam stand yang memajang boneka chappy yang diinginkan Rukia, di sampingnya Rukia meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Benar-benar kekanakan," ejek Inoue. Ia tidak beranjak mengikuti Ichigo dan Rukia karena ia memutuskan akan menunggu keduanya di luar saja, benar-benar malas rasanya melihat Ichigo yang menuruti permintaan Rukia.

…

"Sayang sekali, boneka yang itu tidak di jual," ujar si pemilik sekaligus penjaga stand berambut pirang setelah Ichigo menayakan harga boneka chappy yang diinginkan Rukia.

"Kalau tidak dijual kenapa kau menaruhnya di sana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu hadiah," jawab pemilik stand itu.

"Hadiah?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Kalau kau bisa melemparkan anak panah ini," si pemilik stand itu menunjukkan sebuah anak panah kecil berwarna merah yang biasa digunakan untuk bermain _dart_. "Tepat di titik merah itu," sekarang ia menunjuk sebuah titik merah kecil yang berada di tengah papan dart. "Kalau kau bisa melakukannya maka boneka pinky chappy itu akan jadi milikmu," jelasnya.

"Apa tidak bisa kami hanya membelinya saja?" Ichigo mencoba bernegosiasi. "Aku akan membayarmu lebih."

"Maaf, tidak bisa." jawab si pemilik stand tegas.

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan, Rukia. Kita tidak bisa membelinya," Ichigo berpaling ke Rukia berharap gadis itu mau mengerti dan mengurungkan niatnya memiliki boneka pinky chappy itu. Bukannya Ichigo tidak mau mencoba memenangkan boneka itu untuk Rukia hanya saja ia tidak ahli bermain dart, ia selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah saat memainkan permainan itu dengan teman-temannya, jangankan menembak tepat di _bull eyes _alias titik merah yang berada di tengah-tengah papan dart lemparannya saja seringkali meleset dari papan dart. Tapi sepertinya sifat manja Rukia sedang kumat, bukannya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memiliki pinky chappy malah gadis itu kembali melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

Ichigo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan Rukia. "Baiklah akan ku…," Ichigo tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang ambilkan?" Rukia berbalik untuk melihat si pemilik suara yang berujar ingin membantunya itu sedang Ichigo bisa langsung melihat siapa orang tersebut karena ia menghadap ke arah datangnya orang itu dan melihat orang itu hanya membuat Ichigo kesal sebab pemilik suara itu adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Benarkah?" reaksi Rukia jauh bertolak belakang dengan reaksi Ichigo, mata gadis itu terlihat berbinar-binar senang.

"Apapun untukmu, Rukia-_hime_," jawab Grimmjow.

Ichigo mendengus sebal mendengar panggilan Grimmjow pada Rukia. "Aku yang akan mengambilkannya untukmu, Rukia" ujar Ichigo. Kemudian beralih pada Grimmjow, "bantuanmu sama sekali tidak diperlukan di sini Grimm, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan selembar uang pada si pemilik stand sebagai biaya bermain.

Grimmjow menggeleng, "mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan menyaksikan kegagalanmu, Ichigo." Grimmjow menyeringai.

Si pemilik stand mengulurkan tiga anak panah kepada Ichigo. "Kau punya tiga kesempatan," jelasnya. Ichigo mengambil ketiga anak panah itudari tangan si pemilik stand. "Semoga berhasil," ujar si pemilik stand.

"Kau pasti bisa, Ichi." ujar Rukia menyemangati.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa," Grimmjow membeo, memberi senyum mengejek pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengabaikan Grimmjow, memutuskan lebih baik memfokuskan diri pada anak panah di tangannya dan titik merah yang menjadi sasarannya daripada memedulikan seorang pengganggu yang berusaha membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Jleb!

Anak panah pertama sukses menancap di dinding yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh centimeter dari dari papan dart. Seringai Grimmjow semakin lebar. Ichigo kembali melempar anak panah kedua yang menancap tepat di sebelah anak panah pertama. Ichigo melempar anak panah terakhir yang sukses menancap di lingkaran terluar papan dart.

"Setidaknya masih mendarat di papan sasaran," Grimmjow berkomentar. Tapi Ichigo mengabaikan komentar sinis pemuda bersurai biru itu.

"Berikan panahnya lagi," ujar Ichigo pada si pemilik stand.

Gagal!

Ketiga anak panah yang baru saja dilempar Ichigo tidak ada satupun yang menancap tepat di titik merah.

"Lagi," ujar Ichigo.

…

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan khawatir bercampur sebal dan senang. Ia khawatir karena sahabatnya itu belum mau berhenti juga padahal sudah puluhan anak panah yang dilemparnya gagal mengenai sasaran. "Sudahlah, Ichi. Berhenti saja," bujuknya. Percuma, Ichigo mengabaikannya dan itulah yang menyebabkan Rukia sebal, tapi ia merasa senang juga karena Ichigo mau berjuang demi dirinya.

"Iya, berhentilah Ichigo dan biarkan aku yang memenangkan boneka itu untuk Rukia," ujar Grimmjow yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rukia yang langsung membuat pemuda itu menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Ku bilang sudah, Ichi. Kau mau mencoba sampai kapan? Sampai uangmu habis, heh?" Rukia menghentakkan tangan Ichigo memaksa pemuda itu berbalik padanya. "Sudah ya," bujuk Rukia lembut. "Kalau dilihat-lihat boneka itu nggak bagus-bagus amat," Rukia melirik boneka chappy yang tadi diinginkannya yang sebenarnya memang masih diinginkannya itu tapi kalau benda yang diinginkannya membuat Ichigo melakukan hal sia-sia maka ia akan merelakannya.

"Sekali lagi, kalau yang ini juga gagal aku menyerah," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi…," Rukia hendak melarang tapi melihat permohonan dan keyakinan di mata Ichigo akhirnya Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sekali lagi," ujar Rukia tegas. Rukia berbalik pada si pemilik stand. "Berikan dia satu anak panah saja," ujarnya.

"Hanya satu?" tanya pemilik stand itu. Rukia menggangguk memastikan. Si pemilik stand mengulurkan anak panah yang diminta Rukia yang segera diambil Rukia. "Ini yang terakhir, Ichi." Rukia menyodorkan anak panah itu pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum dan menerima anak panah dari Rukia, kemudian ia memfokuskan diri pada titik merah yang sedari tadi membuatnya frustasi sampai rela menghabiskan entah berapa uangnya. Ichigo melempar anak panah di tangannya, anak panah itu melesat.

"_Semoga tepat sasaran,"_ do'a Rukia dalam hati.

Jleb!

Anak panah itu tertancap tepat di titik merah.

Detik pertama setelah anak panah itu sukses mendarat di titik sasaran tidak ada yang bersuara, detik berikutnya terdengar pekikan senang dari Rukia. "Berhasil!" Rukia melompat kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Wah, selamat kau berhasil memenangkan pinky chappy," ujar si pemilik stand kemudian beranjak mengambil hadiah yang dimenangkan Ichigo.

"Selamat, jeruk. Akhirnya kau berhasil juga," ucap Grimmjow, anehnya ucapan pemuda itu terdengar tulus. Yah, biarpun ia menganggap Ichigo saingan dalam mengambil hati Rukia bagaimanapun juga Ichigo itu 'kan temannya, sedikit banyak ia juga merasa senang untuk temannya itu apalagi setelah usaha yang dilakukan Ichigo, tidak ada salahnya mengucapkan satu kalimat selamat, bukan?

"Tapi sampai kapan kalian mau berpelukan?" Grimmjow tersenyum geli melihat respon Rukia dan Ichigo setelah keduanya mendengar pertanyaannya.

Rukia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Ichigo dan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang putih. Tapi bukan hanya pipi Rukia yang bersemu merah, pipi Ichigo juga nampak sama yang disembunyikannya dengan memalingkan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil jarak beberapa langkah dari Rukia.

"Nah, ini bonekamu, nona manis." si pemilik stand menyerahkan boneka pinky chappy yang langsung disambut Rukia dengan suka cita. "Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah boneka itu aman di pelukannya. "Jangan berterima kasih padaku tapi berterima kasihlah pada pacarmu yang sudah berusaha keras itu," ujar si pemilik stand.

"Dia bukan pacarnya," ujar Grimmjow memaparkan kenyataan kalau Ichigo memang bukan milik Rukia. "Benarkan, Rukia?" Rukia mengangguk enggan. Ah, ingin sekali Rukia mengubah kenyataan itu tapi ia belum bisa melakukannya.

"Maaf, ku pikir kalian pasangan karena kalian terlihat seperti itu," ujar pemilik stand itu pada Rukia.

"Ku harap juga begitu," Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih memalingkan badannya.

Pemilik stand itu nampak menatap Rukia sejenak, mempertimbangkan sesuatu kemudian berkata, "hm, aku akan memberimu bonus," si pemilik stand itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam etalase display miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. "Ini gelang harapan, nona. Kalau kau memakainya apa yang kau harapkan akan terkabul," jelasnya.

Rukia mengambil gelang imitasi yang terbuat dari manik-manik berwarna putih dan ungu cerah yang diberikan si pemilik stand padanya. "Cantik," ujar Rukia. "Tapi aku tidak percaya ada benda yang bisa mengabulkan harapan," tambahnya sambil meneliti gelang di tangannya. "Yang bisa mengabulkan harapan adalah Tuhan dan usaha kita sendiri bukan sebuah benda atau sebuah gelang," Rukia menyerahkan kembali gelang itu.

"Aku tidak menerima kembali barang yang sudah kuberikan, nona. Jadi simpanlah meskipun kau tidak percaya benda ini bisa mewujudkan harapan setidaknya gelang ini masih bisa kau pakai sebagai aksesoris," ujar si pemilik stand.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia, ia tersenyum manis.

"Kembali kasih," sahut si pemilik stand.

Rukia melangkah menghampiri Ichigo. "Terima kasih, Ichi." ucapnya setelah ia berada di samping pemuda itu.

"Ya," Ichigo mengangguk. "Kau senang 'kan?" tanya Ichigo meski pemuda itu tahu benar apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Rukia.

"Sangat malah," jawab Rukia wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ichigo mengangkat alis. "Segitu senangnya? Bukannya boneka ini nggak bagus-bagus amat?" tanya Ichigo, sengaja mengingatkan Rukia pada kata-kata yang diucapkannya saat membujuk Ichigo tadi.

Rukia memberengut, tahu bahwa sekarang Ichigo sedang mengolok-oloknya. Rukia mengangkat boneka yang sedari tadi dipeluknya setinggi wajahnya, matanya meneliti setiap bagian boneka itu. "Sepertinya memang nggak bagus-bagus amat tapi entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya, apa mungkin karena pinky chappy ini didapat setelah usaha yang sangat keras dari seseorang ya?" Rukia melirik Ichigo, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Bukan usaha yang keras tapi usaha yang payah," ujar Ichigo sedikit malu mengingat usahanya untuk memenangkan boneka di tangan Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng. "Usaha yang keras, Ichi!" Rukia berkeras.

"Sesukamulah," sahut Ichigo pasrah. "Ayo pergi, " Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan membimbingnya keluar. Rukia tersenyum sambil memandangi tangannya yang berada di genggaman Ichigo.

…

"Kurosaki-_kun_," Inoue melambai dan langsung menghampiri Ichigo saat ia melihat pemuda itu. "Kenapa lama sekali? Sebentar lagi kembang apinya dinyalakan," ujar gadis itu tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan Rukia yang berada tepat di sebelah Rukia apalagi Grimmjow yang mengekor di belakang Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan, di sana kembang apinya lebih jelas terlihat," Inoue menarik Ichigo pergi membuat genggaman tangan Ichigo dan Rukia terlepas.

Rukia memandangi tangannya yang sampai tadi berada dalam genggaman hangat tangan Ichigo.

"_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Ichi."_

"Tidak pergi?" tanya Grimmjow.

Rukia mengangguk dan bergegas menyusul Ichigo dan Inoue diikuti Grimmjow di belakangnya.

…

**TBC**

…

* * *

_*dart adalah sebuah permainan ketangkasan, dalam permainan ini pemain harus melemparkan anak panah kecil (yang dibuat khusus untuk permainan dart) ke papan sasaran (papan berbentuk lingkaran yg di dalamnya terdapat lingkaran-lingkaran yang terus mengecil sampai ke bagian tengah papan). Permainan ini biasanya dilakukan oleh beberapa orang, tiap pemain diberikan 3 anak panah (bisa lebih sih, sesuai peraturan yg disepakati) dan tiap pemain akan melempar bergiliran. Diakhir permainan akan dilakukan penghitungan skor (semakin dekat dengan titik tengah papan nilainya semakin tinggi lho), pemain dengan skor tertinggilah yg akan menjadi pemenang._

* * *

Bagaimana? Mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan,,,,

Maaf, updatenya lelet,,, hal itu dikarenakan listrik di daerah saia yang sering padam secara tak terduga mana padamnya lama lagi ampe 12 jam tiap kali padam bahkan kemaren ampe padam 24 jam (bener-bener dah,,,) ditambah koneksi internet saia yang ngakunya anti lelet beberapa hari ini benar-benar lelet (capek deh!). Mmm,,, soal adegan tembak menembak (wuih, udah kaya' perang ajah) alias adegan pernyataan cinta saia tunda dulu ya, karena saia ngerasa alurnya kecepetan kalau langsung ada pernyataan cinta di chap ini. Alhasil adegan pernyataan cintanya ditunda ampe chap depan yah,,,,

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap alias curhatan nggak mutu dari saia, sekarang ijinkan saia ngebalas review yg nggak login dulu ya (buat yg login silahkan periksa PM masing2 ya,,,) :

**Can-can **: Makasih udah baca en review. Maaf, Rukia belum nyatain perasaannya di chap ini,,, nih udah update maafkan saia karena lama baru bisa update moga nggak kecewa ya,,, baca en review lagi ya,,,

**Seo Shin Young **: Makasih udah baca en review, Rukia belum nyatain kok, mungkin di chap depan,,, saia cuma bisa masukin sedikit adegan Ichi cemburu, semoga Shin suka,,, neh udah update meski makan waktu lama, maaf ya,,, baca en review lagi ya,,,

**Chappy **: Makasih udah baca en review, nih udah update baca en review lagi ya,,,

Akhir kata review please,,,,,! Review anda-anda sekalian benar-benar menjadi penyemangat bagi saia!

See you next chapter!

Nay *_*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

* * *

…

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

* * *

"_Sepertinya memang nggak bagus-bagus amat tapi entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya, apa mungkin karena pinky chappy ini didapat setelah usaha yang sangat keras dari seseorang ya?"_

_._

_Rukia memandangi tangannya yang sampai tadi berada dalam genggaman hangat tangan Ichigo._

"_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Ichi."_

…

* * *

**Chapter Nine : Kenyataan yang Pahit**

…

"Ah, di sana!" Rukia mempercepat langkahnya saat menemukan sosok berambut _jingga_ diantara kerumunan.

"Hei, Rukia!" panggil Grimmjow yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Rukia, Rukia hanya melirik sekilas tidak terlalu peduli Grimmjow mengikutinya atau tidak fokusnya sekarang hanyalah menemukan Ichigo. Rukia menerobos di sela-sela kerumunan, beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang-orang dalam usahanya itu. Rukia hanya mengucapkan, 'maaf,' tanpa benar-benar melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak, berharap pemuda itu menoleh dan menghentikan langkah untuk menunggunya tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya karena pemuda itu terus saja melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia kembali berteriak, Ichigo menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Bruk!

Rukia menabrak seseorang bertubuh besar, karenanya tubuh Rukia terhuyung ke belakang hampir jatuh kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

Rukia tidak memerhatikan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya itu, gadis itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya langsung mencari-cari sosok Ichigo lagi. Nihil. Sosok pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Rukia menghela napas lemah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" pertanyaan yang sama diulang untuk Rukia, Rukia-pun mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata berwarna hitam yang memandanginya, sepasang mata milik seorang pemuda jangkung, berkulit gelap dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang mengikal, penampilan pemuda itu terkesan menyeramkan. Rukia menelan ludah dan menjawab dengan gugup, "a-aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku menabrakmu, aku tidak memerhatikan jalan tadi," ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Baguslah," ujar pemuda itu. Rukia melirik pemuda itu masih dengan takut-takut tapi perasaan takut itu menghilang saat ia menemukan pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat ramah. Rukia-pun membalas senyum pemuda itu.

"Terpisah dari orang tua-mu?" tanya pemuda itu yang langsung menghilangkan senyum Rukia.

'_Orang tua? Memangnya dia pikir aku anak SD?'_

Rukia bersidekap dan menatap marah pemuda di depannya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti anak SD?" tanya Rukia.

"Badanmu kecil jadi ku pikir…," jelas pemuda itu.

"Karena badanku kecil jadi kau bisa menyamakanku dengan anak SD, begitu?" ujar Rukia sebal. "Asal kau tahu saja aku ini mahasiswa," tambah Rukia penuh penekanan.

"Maaf, aku salah sangka," pemuda itu membungkuk dalam sambil mengucap kata maaf berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu seperti ini, satu kata maaf sudah cukup kok," Rukia merasa tidak nyaman dengan permohonan maaf yang dilakukan pemuda itu berulang-ulang. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak setelah mendengar kata-kata Rukia. "Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku," ucapnya.

Rukia memerhatikan pemuda yang berdiri tegak di depannya, pemuda itu bertubuh besar dengan tinggi badan hampir dua kali tinggi badannya.

'_Pantas dia pikir aku anak SD.' _

Rukia mendengus sebal dan mengalihkan matanya ke tempat di mana ia tadi melihat Ichigo.

"Mencari seseorang?" pertanyaan pemuda itu mengembalikan perhatian Rukia padanya.

"Ya, aku terpisah dari temanku," jawab Rukia. "Dan sepertinya sekarang aku harus pergi mencarinya lagi," tambahnya. "Sekali lagi maaf sudah menabrakmu," Rukia sedikit membungkuk.

"Seperti apa orang yang kau cari?" tanya pemuda itu mengabaikan salam perpisahan dari Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya," jelas pemuda itu.

Rukia memiringkan kepala, sedikit bingung kenapa pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu berniat menolongnya tapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya menjauh dari pikirannya, tidak ada salahnya mendapat bantuan dari orang lain. "Bagaimana caranya kau membantuku?" tanya Rukia.

"Dari sini pemandangannya terlihat lebih jelas," sahut pemuda itu merujuk pada tinggi badannya yang memungkinkannya melihat lebih jelas daripada yang dapat dilakukan oleh Rukia.

"Laki-laki berambut jingga memakai jaket warna cokelat," kata Rukia.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ah, di sana!" ujarnya setelah menemukan sosok yang kemungkinan di cari Rukia. Rukia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu tapi pandangannya terhalang orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Laki-laki berambut jingga memakai jaket cokelat, bukan?" Rukia mengangguk. "Dia berada di pinggir lapangan tepat di bawah spanduk festival," ujar pemuda itu. Rukia berusaha melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu, menjulur-julurkan lehernya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Kyaa!" teriak Rukia saat merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah, ia menoleh ke belakang, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengangkatmu supaya kau bisa melihat lebih jelas," jawab si pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Rukia. "Coba lihat, betul tidak itu temanmu?"

Rukia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah yang disebutkan pemuda itu padanya tadi dan ia menemukan Ichigo di sana. Berdiri tepat di bawah spanduk besar festival dengan Inoue yang masih bergelayut manja di lengannya. "Iya, itu dia," ujar Rukia dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit ketus. "Sekarang kau bisa menurunkanku."

Pemuda itu menurunkan Rukia dan melepaskan tangannya segera setelah kaki Rukia menginjak tanah. "Maaf, aku tiba-tiba mengangkatmu," ucapnya, pemuda itu berpikir nada suara ketus dalam suara Rukia disebabkan karena ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu padahal bukan itu yang membuat Rukia kesal melainkan pemandangan Inoue yang bergelayut manja di lengan Ichigo.

"Ah, aku tidak marah kok. Malah aku berterima kasih kau sudah membantuku tadi," sahut Rukia cepat.

"Begitu," pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang," ucap Rukia. "Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu," Rukia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju tempat Ichigo.

"Hati-hati," suara pemuda yang tidak Rukia ketahui namanya itu sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Rukia, Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya," Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik namun ia sudah terlalu jauh dari pemuda itu, Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

…

Rukia sudah hampir mencapai Ichigo saat sebuah tangan meraih lengannya dan memaksanya menghentikan langkah.

"Hei," Rukia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mencengkeram lengan atas tangan kanannya. "Grimmjow?" kekesalan Rukia sedikit berkurang saat mengetahui pelakunya adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

Grimmjow melonggarkan cengkeramannya. "Cepat sekali jalanmu, aku hampir tidak bisa menyusulmu," ujar pemuda itu.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru," jawab Rukia sambil melepaskan tangan Grimmjow dari lengannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke tujuan awalnya.

"Meninggalkanku lagi?" Grimmjow kembali meraih lengan Rukia, sekali lagi menahan langkah gadis itu. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?"

"Maaf, Grimmjow. Aku harus segera ke tempat Ichigo," jawab Rukia sambil berusaha melepas tangan Grimmjow namun kali ini tidak mudah karena pemuda itu mencengkeram erat lengannya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau akan mati kalau tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Grimmjow lagi. Rukia menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa harus bertemu dengannya sekarang," jawab Rukia. Grimmjow mengangkat alis meminta penjelasan lebih. "Aku merasa kalau tidak bertemu sekarang aku akan kehilangan Ichigo," jelas Rukia.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Grimmjow mengeryit sedang Rukia hanya menggeleng, tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih karena memang tidak ada penjelasan untuk itu ia hanya merasa itu akan terjadi.

Grimmjow melepaskan lengan Rukia, kemudian bertanya, "bagaimana denganku?" mata Rukia membelalak, iris violet-nya menatap lekat Grimmjow. "Apa tidak bisa kau melupakan perasaan sukamu pada Ichigo dan mulai menyukaiku?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru itu, matanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Rukia tegas. "Maaf, Grimmjow. Aku menyukai Ichigo."

"Meskipun dia menyukai orang lain?" tanya Grimmjow lagi

"Ya," jawab Rukia yakin.

"Meski dia sudah bersama orang lain?" Grimmjow mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Itu belum terjadi, aku masih punya kesempatan," jawab Rukia santai.

Sikap Rukia yang begitu santai, mau tidak mau membuat Grimmjow terkekeh kecil. "Kalau begitu aku juga masih punya kesempatan 'kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Rukia disertai sebuah senyum untuk Grimmjow. "Sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

Grimmjow memandang Rukia sebentar. "Pergilah," ujarnya kemudian. "Semoga kau gagal."

"Eh?"

"Kau mau menyatakan pada Ichigo 'kan? Aku tidak sebaik itu mendo'akan keberhasilanmu jadi semoga kau gagal," jelas Grimmjow. Rukia hanya terkekeh pelan dan berbalik meninggalkan Grimmjow di belakangnya.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau gagal," gumam Grimmjow. "Tapi aku juga akan ikut senang kalau ternyata kau berhasil, bodohnya aku."

…

Rukia sampai di tempat di mana tadinya ia melihat Ichigo tapi Ichigo sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

Rukia mendongak dan menyaksikan kembang api pertama berpendar di langit malam. "Indah," gumamnya. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya menyapu sekeliling berusaha kembali menemukan sosok Ichigo. Rukia kembali melangkahkan kaki saat melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya itu, mempercepat langkahnya kala sosok pemuda itu berjalan menjauh. Rukia terus mengikuti langkah Ichigo sambil dengan sia-sia meneriakkan nama pemuda itu, sia-sia karena suara teredam suara letusan kembang api dan sorak-sorai orang-orang.

Rukia tersenyum saat dilihatnya langkah Ichigo berhenti, Rukia bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil dua langkah mundur secara refleks, karena terkejut pada memandangan di depannya. Mata Rukia membelalak, tidak berkedip menatap pemandangan dua insan yang saling merapat di hadapannya. Ichigo dan Inoue. Tangan Inoue berada di leher dan bagian belakang kepala Ichigo. Bibir keduanya saling menempel.

Rukia mengerjap berusaha menghapus pemandangan di depannya, berharap ia hanya bermimpi. Tapi mustahil ia tidak bisa menghapus pemandangan kedua insan yang sedang berciuman itu, itu bukanlah mimpi melainkan sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang memupuskan harapan Rukia.

…

TBC

…

* * *

Bagaimana ini setelah begitu lama nggak update saya malah bikin yang begini,,, udah pendek, mana akhir chapter-nya gitu lagi,,, tolong ampuni saya, jangan lempari saya ya,,,, #peace,,,, kalo ada keluhan, uneg-uneg dan lainnya di bawah tersedia kotak review silahkan diisi dan klik tombol **post review.**

Maaf, di chapter lalu saya bilang mo bikin acara 'tembak-menembak' di chap ini tapi ternyata nggak jadi saya bikin. Benar-benar maaf ya,,,

Hmm,,, apa ada yg ngerasa kalo fict ini membosankan? Ngerasa ceritanya terlalu dipanjang-panjangin? Atau alurnya terlalu dilambat-lambatkan? Kalo ada tolong kasih tahu saya ya,,,,

Terima kasih untuk para reader, reviewer, follower dan yang udah menjadikan fict ini sebagai favorite, kalian benar-benar penyemangat saya saat ngetik chapter demi chapter fict ini,,,

Dan sekarang saya mau balas review-review yang nggak login bagi yang login seperti biasa cek PM masing-masing :

**Seo Shin Young **: makasih udah baca en ngasih review,,,, suka ya? saya juga. Maaf, Rukia nggak jadi nyatain cinta,,, dan maaf juga update-nya lamaaaaa,,,, baca en review lagi ya,,, makasih

**Chappy **: makasih udah baca en ngasih review,,,, nih, udah lanjut,,, maaf kalo lama,,, baca en review lagi ya,,, makasih,,,,

**Can-can **: makasih udah baca en ngasih review,,,, nih, dah update,,, baca en review lagi ya,,, makasih,,,

**Kuchiki Violet **: hai. makasih udah baca en ngasih review,,,, maaf saya baru update,,, gimana? apa masih penasaran? Baca en review lagi ya,,, makasih,,,,

And then, seperti biasa saya minta review anda sekalian,,,, saya bukan apa-apa tanpa anda sekalian,,,,

See ya next chapter!

Nay *_*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

* * *

_Rukia mengerjap berusaha menghapus pemandangan di depannya, berharap ia hanya bermimpi. Tapi mustahil ia tidak bisa menghapus pemandangan kedua insan yang sedang berciuman itu, itu bukanlah mimpi melainkan sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang memupuskan harapan Rukia._

…

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Perasaan **

…

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa Inoue yang merangkul lengan kirinya ikut menghentikan langkah juga. "Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Rukia," jawab Ichigo, matanya menoleh ke belakang mencari-cari sosok gadis beriris violet itu. "Kita meninggalkannya terlalu jauh."

"Kau tenang saja, Kurosaki-_kun_. Kuchiki-_san _'kan bersama Jeagerjaques-_san_, dia pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Inoue.

"Itu malah membuatku lebih tidak tenang," gumam Ichigo.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Inoue yang tidak bisa mendengar jelas suara Ichigo.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo.

"Ayo," Inoue kembali menarik Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Ichigo!"

Sayup-sayup Ichigo mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya, suara yang familiar. Suara Rukia. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya lagi, menoleh ke belakang berharap menemukan sosok Rukia. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok gadis itu hanya sesosok tinggi besar bertubuh gelap yang sangat mencolok diantara kerumunan orang.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Inoue. "Ayo," Inoue kembali menarik Ichigo.

…

Inoue menghentikan langkahnya di bagian pinggir lapangan tepat di bawah spanduk besar festival kembang api yang mereka hadiri. "Di sini saja," ujarnya pada Ichigo disertai senyum manis yang diperuntukkannya bagi Ichigo. Tapi pemuda itu tidak memerhatikannya, mata Ichigo sibuk memindai sekeliling, lagi-lagi untuk mencari sosok Rukia. Membuat senyum Inoue luntur seketika.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?" ujar Inoue meminta perhatian Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf, Inoue." ujar Ichigo.

"Kau mencari Kuchiki-_san_?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-_san _bukan anak kecil lagi, Kurosaku-_kun_. Dia tidak akan tersesat," ujar Inoue sebal.

Ichigo memandang Inoue dengan kening berkerut, sedikit bingung dengan nada sebal dalam suara gadis itu.

Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!

Ichigo dan Inoue mendongak ke langit bersamaan, memerhatikan kembang api yang mulai dinyalakan. Inoue tersenyum, "indah sekali," gumam gadis itu, matanya memandang takjub pendaran warna-warni yang menghias langit malam.

"Ya," sahut Ichigo pelan, sama dengan Inoue matanya tengah mengagumi keindahan ciptaan manusia di langit malam itu.

"Kau tahu, Kurosaki-_kun_. Ini adalah kembang api terindah yang pernah ku lihat," pernyataan Inoue membuat Ichigo menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Apa kau tidak pernah melihat kembang api sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

Inoue menggeleng, "aku tidak bilang ini kembang api pertama yang ku lihat, Kurosaki-_kun_. Tapi ku bilang ini yang terindah," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari langit berhias kembang api.

Ichigo kembali mendongak ke langit, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya," ujarnya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_," ucap Inoue. "Apa kau tahu kenapa ku katakan kembang api yang kita lihat saat ini adalah kembang api terindah yang pernah ku lihat, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Inoue.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Karena aku melihatnya bersamamu, Kurosaki-_kun_," Ichigo menoleh pada Inoue dan gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sering Ichigo lihat di mata gadis-gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. "Aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-_kun_," pernyataan itu membenarkan dugaan Ichigo. "Jadilah kekasihku, Kurosaki-_kun_," ucap Inoue lagi sementara Ichigo hanya menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya, tercengang itulah yang dialami pemuda itu saat ini ia benar-benar tidak menduga Inoue akan menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Ehem," Ichigo berdeham, berusaha menetralisir ekspresi terkejut yang nampak di wajahnya. Ichigo mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Inoue, lama-kelamaan ia tidak sanggup menatap mata penuh harap itu. Ichigo kembali memandang kembang api tapi tidak benar-benar meresapi keindahannya, otaknya sibuk menyusun kalimat yang akan diucapkannya pada Inoue.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Inoue. Bahkan aku berencana mengutarakan perasaanku itu padamu hari ini tepat saat kembang api pertama diluncurkan," aku Ichigo.

"Tapi…"

Ichigo menoleh pada Inoue bingung mengapa gadis itu mengucapkan kata 'tapi', apa mungkin Inoue bisa menebak kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Pasti ada tapi-nya 'kan, Kurosaki-_kun_. Kalau seseorang memulai dengan kata-kata bagus dan manis seperti itu biasanya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak akan terdengar baik di akhir kalimatnya," Inoue tersenyum kecut. "Kau ingin menolakku 'kan, Kurosaki-_kun_?"

Ichigo tercengang tidak mengira Inoue mengetahui apa yang hendak dikatakannya pada gadis itu. "A-aku…," Ichigo tertunduk. "Maaf," ucapnya.

"Kapan kau berubah pikiran, Kurosaki-_kun_? Bukankah awalnya kau ingin menyatakan tentang perasaanmu padaku, kapan kau memutuskan membatalkan niatmu itu?" suara Inoue bergetar percampuran antara perasaan marah dan pedih yang dirasakannya saat mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya mencoba melihat ekspresi wajah Inoue namun gadis itu tengah mendongak, tidak memberi Ichigo kesempatan melihat wajahnya. Tapi tanpa melihatpun Ichigo tahu ia sudah menyakiti gadis itu.

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini, Inoue." ucap Ichigo merasa bersalah. Ichigo menghembuskan napas frustasi, merasa dirinya sangat jahat apabila ia menjawab pertanyaan Inoue.

"Jawablah, Kurosaki-_kun_. Aku ingin mengetahuinya," pinta Inoue.

"Setelah aku memenangkan boneka chappy untuk Rukia, saat melihat senyuman bahagia Rukia, aku sadar aku sangat menyukai senyuman itu, ingin selalu melihatnya dan mungkin tidak bisa hidup tanpanya," akhirnya Ichigo menuruti permintaan Inoue. "Aku benar-benar jahat ya, Inoue," aku Ichigo.

"Ya, kau benar-benar jahat, Kurosaki-_kun_," Inoue menatap Ichigo, mata itu menunjukkan kemarahan serta perasaan terluka. Perlahan sudut mata Inoue mengeluarkan cairan bening yang perlahan mengalir turun di pipinya, memperlihatkan bukti nyata bahwa Ichigo sudah menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Ichigo. Inoue membuang muka. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya berdiri dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Kurosaki-_kun_?" Inoue memecah keheningan. "Anggap saja sebagai konpensasi untukku, bisakah?"

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, ya," jawab Ichigo. Inoue meraih tangan Ichigo menggenggamnya erat dan menarik pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Ichigo tidak bertanya, ia hanya mengikuti dalam diam. Ichigo terus mengikuti langkah Inoue yang membawanya menjauh dari keramaian.

Inoue menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tangan Ichigo. Ichigo berdiri dalam diam, menunggu. Inoue menghapus air matanya kemudian berbalik dan mencoba tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Maukah kau memelukku, Kurosaki-_kun_?" pinta Inoue tapi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ichigo gadis itu langsung memeluk erat Ichigo.

"Inoue!" seru ichigo, ia meraih tangan Inoue yang memeluknya dan mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis itu darinya.

"Ku mohon, sebentar saja, Kurosaki-_kun_." pinta Inoue memelas. Kedua tangan Ichigo jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya, untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkan Inoue memeluknya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_," panggil Inoue. Ichigo menunduk menatap Inoue yang mendongak menghadapnya. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Inoue sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ichigo. Inoue mencium Ichigo.

…

Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi keramaian sambil membawa boneka pinky chappy milik Rukia yang dijepitnya di antara tangan kiri dan tubuhnya, sementara langit masih menampilkan pendaran warna-warni kembang api. "Melihat kembang api sendirian, ini pertama kalinya," pemuda bersurai biru langit itu bergumam sambil memandangi langit. "Apa Rukia sudah menemukan Ichigo ya?"

"Ck, sekarang aku jadi baik ya," Grimmjow menggeleng. Kalau menurutkan hati pasti ia akan menghalangi Rukia menemui Ichigo tapi ia tidak akan melakukan itu, seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques tidak akan memaksa seorang gadis bersamanya jika gadis itu tidak mau bersamanya, bukankah masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang bersedia bersamanya tanpa perlu dipaksa. Lagipula Rukia terlihat sangat mencintai Ichigo jadi Grimmjow memutuskan untuk mundur dan membiarkan gadis itu mencoba meraih cintanya.

Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan yang jelas karena saat ini ia memang tidak mempunyainya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," ujarnya sambil merubah arah tujunya menuju tempat parkir. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu mencapai tempat parkir ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Oi, Rukia!" panggil Grimmjow tapi gadis yang dipanggilnya itu bergeming tidak menjawab panggilan darinya maupun menoleh padanya. Grimmjow memutuskan berjalan mendekati Rukia mencari tahu kenapa gadis itu berdiri sendirian di tempat yang sepi. "Apa kau sudah menemukan Ichigo, Rukia?" Grimmjow menepuk bahu Rukia pelan mencoba menarik perhatian gadis itu padanya. Dan ia berhasil, Rukia menoleh menghadap Grimmjow. Grimmjow segera menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada Rukia saat gadis itu menoleh padanya karena saat itu ia melihat cairan bening mengalir keluar dari sudut mata Rukia, Rukia menangis. "Apa yang terjadi, Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow tapi pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawaban karena orang yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaannya langsung berlari pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucap satu katapun. Grimmjow hendak mengejar Rukia namun urung dilakukannya karena sudut mata pemuda itu menangkap pemandangan yang ia duga sebagai penyebab Rukia menangis. Jari-jarinya mengepal membentuk tinju, matanya menatap tajam dua orang yang baru saja melepas pelukan mereka. Grimmjow melangkah cepat menuju dua orang itu, tujuannya satu yaitu memberi pelajaran pada pemuda berambut jingga.

" Ichigo Kurosaki!"

…

Ichigo menghentak lepas tangan Inoue dari tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" matanya berkilat marah.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-_kun_," ucap Inoue lirih, air matanya kembali mengalir turun di pipinya. "Maaf," gadis itu terus-menerus menggumamkan kata itu berulang-ulang membuat Ichigo urung meluapkan kemarahannya pada gadis itu.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo langsung berbalik saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya dengan suara nyaring.

"Bukankah itu Jeagerjaques-_san_?"ujar Inoue, Ichigo tidak memberikan respon karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendri. Kenapa Grimmjow sendirian? Di mana Rukia? Dan kenapa Grimmjow menatap garang dirinya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Ichigo namun tidak satupun yang sempat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya karena begitu Grimmjow berada di depannya pemuda itu langsung melayangkan tinju padanya.

"Kyaaa!" Inoue menjerit dan langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo yang jatuh mencium tanah akibat bogem mentah Grimmjow yang telak mengenai rahang kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jeagerjaque-_san_?!" Inoue menatap marah Grimmjow, tatapan yang diabaikan saja oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-_kun_?" Inoue mencoba membantu Ichigo berdiri tetapi bantuannya ditepis pemuda itu. Ichigo berdiri dengan mudah karena tinju yang didapatnya dari Grimmjow sakitnya tidak seberapa baginya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo sambil menyapu darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Punya penjelasan untuk ini, Grimm?" tanya Ichigo pelan namun tajam, manik cokelat miliknya menatang Grimmjow.

"Kau!" Grimmjow menunjuk Ichigo sambil mendelik tajam. "Kau membuat Rukia menangis."

Kalimat terakhir Grimmjow membuat Ichigo tersentak. _Rukia menangis_. "Apa maksudmu?" dengan gerak cepat Ichigo mencengkeram erat kerah baju Grimmjow. "Kenapa Rukia menangis?"

"Itu ulahmu brengsek!" Grimmjow menghentak lepas tangan Ichigo membuat cengkeraman pemuda itu terlepas darinya. "Kau yang membuatnya menangis!"

"Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya menangis sementara ia ada bersamamu?" Ichigo marah karena ia dipersalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Bersamaku? Kau pikir sejam terakhir dia bersamaku, heh? Kau salah, Ichigo. Dia tidak denganku dia meninggalkanku untuk mencarimu," sahut Grimmjow. "Tapi sepertinya bertemu denganmu tidak membuatnya senang, kalau tahu begitu aku tidak membiarkannya pergi mencarimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo, hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Rukia tadi di sini, Ichigo."

_Deg!_

"Menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri kau sedang mencium Inoue," jawab Grimmjow. Mata Ichigo melebar dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berlari pergi mengejar Rukia.

"Kurosaki-_kun_ tidak menciumku, Jeagerjaques-_san_." Grimmjow menoleh pada Inoue. "Aku yang menciumnya," jelas Inoue.

…

Ponsel berwarna putih itu terus-menerus berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk namun sang pemilik ponsel itu bergeming, mengabaikannya, membiarkan saja ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangannya itu terus-menerus menjerit meminta perhatiannya. Ichi Jeruk, tertera di layar ponsel Rukia. Sedari tadi memang hanya satu nama itulah yang tanpa henti menelepon ke ponsel Rukia. Rukia tahu saat ini Ichigo pasti bingung mencarinya, pemuda itu pasti cemas dan khawatir karena Rukia tidak menjawab telepon darinya tapi Rukia bisa apa, saat ini ia tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Ichigo bahkan mendengar suara pemuda itupun rasanya ia tidak mampu. Ia hanya mampu mengirimi Ichigo pesan singkat yang berisi tiga kata 'Aku pulang duluan'. Ponsel Rukia berhenti berbunyi tapi hanya sebentar, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi setelah beberapa detik diam. Tapi kali ini bukan nama Ichigo yang tertera di layar ponselnya melainkan nama kakak perempuannya.

"Syukurlah," suara Hisana langsung terdengar di telinga Rukia begitu ia menekan tombol 'terima' di ponselnya. "Kau di mana, Rukia-_chan_? Ichigo bilang kalian terpisah dan ia tidak bisa menemukanmu bahkan ia tidak bisa menghubungimu," Rukia diam, mendengar suara kakaknya membuat airmatanya kembali mengalir. "Rukia-_chan_?" suara Hisana terdengar cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Rukia menyeka airmatanya, "aku baik-baik saja, kak," jawabnya dengan suara senormal yang ia bisa.

"Kau menangis, sayang?" tanya Hisana pelan.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia.

"Jangan coba membohongi kakakmu, Rukia-_chan_! Aku tahu kau menangis!" ujar Hisana tegas. "Sekarang kau ada di mana? Katakan, kakak akan pergi menjemputmu."

"Tidak!" cegah Rukia cepat. "Kakak tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

"Tapi aku harus memastikan keadaanmu," Hisana berkeras. Rukia memutar otak mencari alasan agar kakaknya tidak pergi menjemputnya, fisik kakak perempuannya itu lemah kecapaian sedikit saja akan membuat wanita itu jatuh sakit.

"Ingat apa pesan kak Byakuya sebelum pergi ke Soul Society? Kakak tidak boleh keluar malam," Rukia sengaja menyinggung tentang pesan kakak iparnya itu agar kakaknya urung menjemputnya.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kak. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan kakak, aku tidak mau kakak jatuh sakit lagi," ujar Rukia tegas. "Aku akan segera pulang, kak," Rukia mencoba menenangkan hati kakaknya.

"Baiklah, segera pulang Rukia-_chan_. Kakak akan menunggumu," akhirnya Hisana mengalah.

Rukia mengangguk tapi kemudian tersadar kalau kakaknya tidak bisa melihat anggukannya maka iapun segera menjawab. "Ya, aku akan segera pulang."

"Kalau begitu kakak akan matikan teleponnya, Rukia-_chan_," Hisana hampir saja memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan adiknya saat didengarnya adiknya itu kembali bersuara.

"Kak," suara itu pelan tapi cukup untuk menghentikan Hisana.

"Ya?"

"Tolong kakak beritahu Ichigo aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," pinta Rukia.

"Kenapa harus…"

"Aku mohon, kak."

"Baiklah," suara Rukia yang memelas membuat Hisana mengiyakan permintaan adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih, kak."

…

Ichigo langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir sesaat setelah menutup pembicaraannya dengan kakak perempuan Rukia di telepon.

"_Rukia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Ichigo-kun." _

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Ichigo ingin segera mencapai mobilnya dan melaju ke rumah Rukia, sedikit berharap ia bisa menemukan Rukia sebelum Rukia sampai di rumahnya. Dari jauh Ichigo bisa mengenali mobil _sport _berwarna jingga miliknya dan langsung melesat menuju mobilnya itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mobilnya karena ia menemukan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques bersandar di mobilnya. Ichigo memutuskan mengabaikan pemuda biru itu dan melanjutkan langkah menuju mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena menurutku kau memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu," ujar Grimmjow saat Ichigo hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau memang tidak perlu melakukannya," ujar Grimmjow lagi. Ichigo mengabaikan kata-kata Grimmjow. "Oh ya, aku sudah memanggilkan taksi untuk Inoue dan sekarang gadis itu dalam perjalanan pulang."

Ichigo baru ingat ia meninggalkan Inoue begitu saja tadi, "terima kasih," ucap Ichigo.

"Sama-sama," sahut Grimmjow sambil meraih benda berbulu berwarna merah muda yang dikenali Ichigo sebagai boneka pinky chappy yang tadi dimenangkannya untuk Rukia. "Tolong kembalikan boneka ini pada Rukia," ujar Grimmjow sambil menyerahkan boneka itu pada Ichigo.

"Ya," Ichigo mengambil boneka yang disodorkan Grimmjow padanya. Grimmjow menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo menatap punggung Grimmjow yang semakin menjauh, sembari memikirkan akan bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya, masih bisakah mereka dikatakan 'teman'? Ichigo menghalau pikiran itu, menyimpannya untuk waktu lain. Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin kemudian dengan luwes mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir dan melaju menuju rumah Rukia.

…

Hisana segera bangkit dari sofa dan berlari ke pintu depan rumahnya saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Aku pulang," ucap Rukia saat melihat kakaknya. "Kakak belum tidur?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Rukia-_chan_?" Hisana memegang kedua bahu Rukia dan meneliti seluruh tubuh adiknya mencari-cari sesuatu yang salah pada pada adiknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kak," Rukia tersenyum menenangkan. Tapi Hisana dapat melihat bahwa apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu tidak benar. "Benarkah?" Hisana menatap Rukia menyelidik.

"Ya," Rukia melepaskan tangan Hisana dari bahunya. "Aku lelah, aku mau tidur," ujarnya. Gadis itu memang terlihat lelah, matanya sebab akibat menangis.

"Begitu, istirahatlah," ujar Hisana, dengan bijak memutuskan tidak mencecar adiknya dengan pertanyaan lagi dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Rukia mengangguk dan berjalan gontai menuju tangga hendak naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Kau mau segelas susu, Rukia-_chan_?" tawar Hisana, Rukia menggeleng. "Segelas susu akan membantumu tidur nyenyak, sayang," bujuk Hisana. Rukia mengangguk, "terima kasih, kak," ucapnya.

…

Ckit!

Terdengar bunyi ban berdecit nyaring akibat rem yang diinjak secara tiba-tiba oleh si pengemudi mobil. Mobil _sport_ berwarna jingga itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah bernomor enam. Ichigo keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju pintu rumah itu, dengan tidak sabar ia memencet bel yang terletak di samping pintu rumah itu berharap sang pemilik rumah segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

…

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Hisana baru saja akan membuatkan susu untuk Rukia saat didengarnya suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Hisana mengeryit, "siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" gumamnya.

Hisana berjalan menghampiri pintu, "Ichigo-_kun_?" Hisanapun langsung membuka pintu saat dilihatnya wajah sahabat adiknya itu di layar CCTV.

"Rukia," ujar Ichigo. "Apa Rukia sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo langsung melupakan sopan-santunnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"Ya, Ichigo-_kun_. Rukia-_chan_ sudah pulang," jawab Hisana.

"Syukurlah," Ichigo terlihat sangat lega.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau Rukia-_chan_ dalam perjalanan pulang, Ichigo-_kun_?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Rukia sampai di rumah dengan selamat," jawab Ichigo.

"Begitu ya, terima kasih, Ichigo-_kun. _Dan maaf, seharusnya aku memberitahumu begitu Rukia-_chan_ sampai di rumah," ujar Hisana.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Hisana-_san_. Aku mengajak Rukia pergi tapi tidak mengantarkannya pulang, maafkan aku," ucap Ichigo sambil menunduk dalam.

"Tidak seperti itu, Ichigo-_kun_. Itu bukan kesalahanmu, sepertinya Rukia memang ingin pulang sendiri," ujar Hisana.

"Apa Rukia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hisana-_san_?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati.

"Mengatakan tentang apa, Ichigo-_kun_?" Hisana balik bertanya.

"Alasan kenapa dia pulang sendirian," jawab Ichigo. "Aku takut Rukia marah padaku sehingga memutuskan pulang lebih dulu tanpa menungguku," Ichigo menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Hisana menggeleng pelan. "Rukia-_chan_ tidak banyak bicara saat dia sampai di rumah, apa terjadi sesuatu di festival kembang api tadi, Ichigo-_kun_?" Ichigo terdiam bingung harus memberikan jawaban yang bagaimana pada kakak perempuan Rukia itu.

Melihat sikap diam Ichigo Hisana menyadari memang terjadi sesuatu di acara festival tadi. "Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu ya," ujar Hisana yang tidak diiyakan ataupun dibantah oleh Ichigo. "Kau bertengkar dengan Rukia-_chan_, Ichigo-_kun_?" tanya Hisana yang lagi-lagi tidak dijawab Ichigo. Hisana menatap Ichigo sejenak, keadaan pemuda itu tidak terlihat lebih baik dari keadaan adiknya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, Ichigo-_kun_," ujar Hisana.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu Rukia, Hisana-_san_?" ujar Ichigo.

Hisana menggeleng. "Pulanglah dan beristirahatlah, Ichigo-_kun_," tolak Hisana dengan halus. Ichigo mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Hisana-_san,_" ucap Ichigo. "Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini, Hisana-_san_. Permisi."

Ichigo melangkah gontai menuju mobilnya yang di parkir asal di depan rumah Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk kecil pada Hisana sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi mobilnya, melirik boneka pinky chappy yang dimenangkannya untuk Rukia tadi, boneka pinky chappy yang membuatnya menyadari kalau ia menyukai Rukia, menyanyangi gadis itu bukan hanya sebagai sahabat tapi juga sebagai seorang gadis. Seseorang yang lebih itulah arti Rukia baginya, lebih dari seorang teman, sahabat, seseorang yang mengisi hatinya, seseorang yang tidak tergantikan. "Dia bahkan melupakanmu," Ichigo menepuk pelan bagian kepala boneka itu.

…

**TBC**

…

* * *

Bagaimana? Saya harap chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya,,, kali ini saya nggak bisa cuap-cuap banyak jadi langsung saja saya mau membalas review yang nggak login dulu ya, yang login seperti biasa bisa cek PM masing-masing :

**rara **: hai, rara,makasih udah baca en kasih review,,, semoga saya bisa merealisasikan usul rara ya,,,, amin,,,

**Chappy ruki** : boleh kok, siapa yang ngelarang, malah saya senang dan berterima kasih ruki udah mo baca en kasih review,,, moga ruki nggak sebel lagi baca chap ini ya,,, nih udah update,,, maaf lama,,,

**Can-can** : maaf ya, lama nggak update malah bikin chap kaya' kemarin itu,,, nih udah dipanjangin , apa masih kurang? Moga di chap ini can-can udah nggak ngeregetan lagi sm si Ichigo,,, makasih review-nya ya, can-can,,, jangan bosan baca en kasih review ya,,,,

**Guest1 **: ni udah lbh panjang,,,, makasih udah baca en review ya,,,

**Chappy : **makasih udah baca en ngasih review lagi ya Chappy,,, iya nih Rukia _broken heart_, siapa ya yang bisa nolong dia?,,, nih udah lanjut baca en review lagi ya,,,

**Seo Shin Young :** makasih udah baca en ngasih review lagi ya,,, jangan bosen-bosen ya,,, kalo Rukia sama Grimm, Ichigo sama siapa donk? (Sama saya aja deh #plak!),,, kapan ya? kapan-kapan deh,,, hehe,,, nih udah update,,,

**Guest2** : hai, makasih udah baca en ngasih review ya,,, nih saya udah update,,, baca en review lagi ya,,,

**Guest3 **: hai, makasih udah baca en review,,, membosankan masih bisa saya terima, menjijikan dr segi mananya? Kalo kamu nggak suka sebaiknya nggak usah baca ntar bikin iritasi mata en nambahin dosa aja, kenapa? Karena kamu maki-maki saya 'kan nambahin dosa tuh,,,

And then, seperti biasa saya minta review anda sekalian,,,, saya bukan apa-apa tanpa anda sekalian,,,,

Segini dulu ya,,, sampai ketemu di chap depan ya,,,

Nay *_*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC (mungkin,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

* * *

…

**Seseorang Yang lebih**

…

"_Aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-kun."_

_._

"_Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-kun." _

_._

"_Punya penjelasan untuk ini, Grimm?" _

_._

"_Kau membuat Rukia menangis."_

_._

"_Kurosaki-kun tidak menciumku, Jeagerjaques-san." _

_._

"_Aku yang menciumnya," _

_._

"_Kau bertengkar dengan Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun?"_

_._

"_Pulanglah dan beristirahatlah, Ichigo-kun,"_

…

* * *

**Chapter Ten : I Love You, Rukia**

…

Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiiiiing!

Jam weker berwarna jingga itu berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Rukia meraih jam weker itu, mematikan bunyinya dan mengembalikan benda itu ke tempat semula. Perlahan disibaknya selimut yang menutup tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil handuk serta baju ganti kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi, penampilannya terlihat rapi dan segar, hampir bisa menutupi kerusakan yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Hampir, karena mata gadis itu terlihat sayu dan agak bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam menghias bagian bawah matanya yang menandakan gadis itu tidak melewatkan malamnya dengan tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja," Rukia berkata pada diri sendiri, memantrai dirinya agar menjadi lebih kuat.

…

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Rukia. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dari atas meja dan menjejalkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Tapi kita belum selesai," Momo menatap Rukia bingung. Layar laptop di depannya memperlihatkan lembar dokumen yang baru setengah terisi.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Rukia dan gadis itu segera meninggalkan Momo yang masih menatap bingung kepergiannya.

"Rukia?" seseorang bertanya pada Momo.

Momo menoleh dan menjawab. "Dia baru saja pergi, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menghela napas dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tadinya diduduki Rukia.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurosaki?" tanya Momo.

"Ya," sahut Ichigo. "Tidak," Ichigo meralat ucapannya. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

…

Pintu berwarna coklat di depan Ichigo terbuka memperlihatkan wajah Hisana yang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat siang, Hisana-_san_." Sapa Ichigo.

"Selamat siang, Ichigo-_kun_."

"Apa Rukia ada?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia-_chan_ baru saja pergi, Ichigo-_kun._ Kau ada perlu dengannya?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo. Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Ichigo-_kun_." Ichigo hanya menggeleng dan berbalik meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Hisana baru menutup pintu setelah matanya tidak melihat sosok Ichigo lagi.

"Dia sudah pergi?"

Hisana mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin menemui Ichigo-_kun_, Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Hisana.

"Aku…" adik Hisana itu terlihat ragu.

"Apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian tidak akan bisa selesai kalau kau terus menghindar, Rukia-_chan_." Ujar Hisana.

"Aku tahu tapi aku belum sanggup bertemu dengan Ichigo," jawab Rukia, kepala gadis itu tertunduk dalam. Hisana menepuk pelan kepala adiknya itu. "Menghindar bukan jawaban yang tepat, Rukia-_chan_." Ucapnya pelan.

…

"Rukia!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu tak menyahuti panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Bukan karena ia tidak mendengarnya, Rukia mendengar dengan jelas bahkan dengan suara nyaring yang keluar dari _earphone _yang terpasang di kedua belah telinganya. Rukia hanya ingin mengabaikannya, mengabaikan orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya, menyelinap diantara orang-orang agar orang yang memanggilnya kehilangan sosoknya dan tidak bisa mengejarnya.

…

"Rukia!"

Ichigo langsung memanggil gadis itu saat dilihatnya sosok mungil sahabatnya itu ada diantara mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas. Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu tidak menoleh bahkan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo memanggil lagi sambil melangkah secepat yang ia bisa diantara kerumunan arus mahasiswa yang bergerak ke luar ruangan mencoba sampai di sisi Rukia sebelum sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial!" Ichigo mengumpat saat matanya tidak lagi menemukan sosok gadis yang sangat ingin ditemuinya itu.

Satu lagi usahanya menemui Rukia berakhir dengan kegagalan sama seperti usaha-usaha lain yang sudah dilakukannya hari-hari sebelumnya. Rukia selalu berhasil menghindari Ichigo saat Ichigo mencoba menemui gadis itu di kampus. Dan saat Ichigo datang ke rumahnya, Ichigo hanya bertemu Hisana yang mengatakan Rukia sedang tidak ada di rumah atau alasan lainnya yang akhirnya membuat Ichigo pulang ke rumah tanpa bertemu Rukia. Semua telepon dan pesan yang Ichigo kirimkan menjadi percuma karena tidak satupun yang mendapat jawaban ataupun balasan dari Rukia.

Ichigo menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menghembuskannya perlahan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut dan hampir putus asa. Ya, Ichigo hampir putus asa tapi ia belum mau menyerah. Ia akan terus mencoba dan mencoba.

…

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki pekarangan rumah nomor enam, rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Rumah yang sudah didatanginya berkali-kali beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dengan yakin ditekannya tombol berwarna putih untuk memberitahu kedatangannya pada sang tuan rumah.

…

Hisana mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur dari kulkas sambil bersenandung pelan. Dengan cepat putih dan kuning telur itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mangkuk yang di dalam sudah berisi berbagai macam sayuran, rencananya pagi ini Hisana ingin memasak omelet sebagai menu sarapan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hisana mendongak dan tersenyum pada adiknya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia-chan." Sapa Hisana.

"Selamat pagi," Rukia membalas senyum kakaknya. "Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Hisana memandangi adiknya. Rukia terlihat baik-baik saja tapi Hisana tahu adiknya itu tidak baik-baik saja. Rukia sedang punya masalah tapi gadis itu sepertinya enggan menceritakannya pada Hisana.

"Kak?" suara Rukia membuat Hisana cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Rukia.

"Mungkin kau bisa menyiapkan saus sementara aku memasak omeletnya, Rukia-_chan_."

Rukia mengangguk dan beranjak menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan, mengambil botol saus tomat dan beberapa bumbu.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Kakak beradik itu berpandangan, saling bertanya 'siapa yang datang?' lewat tatapan mata mereka.

"Biar ku lihat," ujar Rukia, gadis itu melepas pekerjaannya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan rumah.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Suara bel kembali terdengar. "Nggak sabar amat," gerutu Rukia sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Rukia sudah memegang kenop pintu tapi segera melepasnya saat melihat wajah Ichigo di layar cctv.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Suara bel kembali menggema menandakan sang tamu sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya untuk menunggu Rukia membuka pintu.

Rukia terdiam dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari layar cctv yang menampilkan wajah yang sangat familiar baginya, wajah Ichigo. Wajah yang Rukia rindukan. Otak Rukia tengah berperang dengan hatinya. Terjadi perang di kepala Rukia antara pikiran yang menyuruhnya membuka pintu dan membiarkan Ichigo masuk dengan yang menyuruhnya membiarkan pintu itu tetap tertutup dan mengabaikan Ichigo.

Rukia memejamkan mata, terlihat seperi menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Sementara suara bel terus terdengar di telinga Rukia.

_Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya._

"Kenapa tidak dibuka, Rukia-_chan_?" suara kakaknya membuat Rukia sadar ia sudah berdiri diam cukup lama. Rukia menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Memangnya siapa yang datang?" dalam beberapa langkah Hisana sudah berada di samping Rukia dan ikut melihat ke layar cctv.

Hisana diam beberapa detik sebelum bertanya pada adiknya, "Apa kau masih tidak mau menemui Ichigo-_kun_, Rukia-_chan_?" Hisana melirik Rukia untuk melihat reaksi adiknya itu.

Rukia ingin sekali berkata, _'iya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.' _tapi hatinya ragu untuk berkata demikian.

"Temuilah Ichigo-_kun_, Rukia-_chan_. Apapun masalah yang terjadi diantara kalian tidak akan pernah selesai kalau kau selalu menghindarinya," ujar Hisana. Rukia menatap Hisana, ia tahu ucapan kakaknya itu benar tapi…

"Kakak sudah tidak mau berbohong untukmu lagi, Rukia-_chan_. Jadi terserah padamu mau kau buka atau tidak pintu itu." Hisana berkata lagi, kali ini penuh ketegasan dalam suaranya. "Kau tidak takut bertemu dengan Ichigo-_kun_ 'kan, Rukia-_chan_?"

"Aku tidak takut," jawab Rukia bergitu cepat sehingga jawabannya terdengar meragukan.

Hisana memandang Rukia sejenak, wanita itu semakin bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di antara adiknya dan Ichigo. "Kalau begitu cepat buka pintunya," akhirnya Hisana berkata. "Cepat, Rukia-_chan_. Suara bell itu benar-benar mengganggu," tambahnya seraya berbalik dan kembali ke dapur, kembali ke pekerjaannya semula, membuat omelet.

…

Ichigo menekan tombol berwarna putih itu berkali-kali sebagai penyaluran rasa ketidaksabarannya menunggu si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya. Lima menit pertama Ichigo menunggu dengan sabar tapi setelah itu tangan Ichigo gatal ingin menggedor pintu kayu berwarna cokelat di depannya. Dengan kesabaran yang menipis tiap detiknya Ichigo menunggu di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Ichigo kembali memencet bel sekuat tenaga sepertinya pemuda itu merasa dengan melakukan itu akan mempercepat pintu di depannya terbuka. Sayup-sayup Ichigo dapat mendengar suara bel kembali menggema di dalam rumah dan tidak berapa lama pintu di depannya terbuka menampakkan sosok gadis yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke rumah itu.

Mata Ichigo melebar, pemuda itu hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Rukia berdiri di hadapannya, hal itu sama sekali di luar perkiraan Ichigo. Jangankan memperkirakan, berharap langsung bertemu dengan Rukia di pintu depan rumah gadis itu saja tidak berani Ichigo lakukan, mengingat pengabaian Rukia padanya hari-hari belakangan ini.

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk memelototiku sebaiknya kau pulang," ujar Rukia ketus.

"A-aku…," belum sempat Ichigo menyahut. Pintu di depan Ichigo berayun menutup, dengan cepat Ichigo menahan sisi pintu yang hampir tertutup itu dengan tangannya, akibatnya…

"Aaaa…!" Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan, membuat Rukia kembali membuka pintu. Ichigo langsung menarik tangannya dan meniupi jari-jari tangannya yang memerah karena terjepit pintu.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," omel Rukia. Mata gadis itu melirik jari-jari Ichigo yang mulai membengkak, merasa bersalah karena pemuda itu terluka karenanya tapi Rukia berusaha tidak memperlihatkan perasaan itu. tapi Ichigo sudah melihatnya dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi ini sakit, Rukia." Ichigo mengaduh. Pemuda itu membuang jauh gengsinya dengan memasang wajah sememelas mungkin hanya agar Rukia mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam.

"Siapa suruh kau menahan pintu dengan tanganmu!" Rukia merengut tapi ia melangkah mendekat pada Ichigo dan meraih tangan Ichigo untuk dapat melihat seberapa parah luka yang dialami pemuda itu. "Mungkin kalau tadi aku menahan pintunya dengan kaki tidak akan sesakit ini," ujar Ichigo dan langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Rukia, yang membuat Ichigo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Tidak terlalu parah, kau saja yang cengeng," ujar Rukia.

"Tapi ini sakit," Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Rukia nampak berpikir sejenak, "masuklah, akan ku obati tanganmu," ujar Rukia seraya mendahului Ichigo masuk ke dalam Rumah. Di belakangnya Ichigo mengekor dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

…

Ichigo duduk diam di sofa tamu Rukia matanya mengamati Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya tengah mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri di jari-jari tangannya sesekali Ichigo mengernyit menahan sakit saat Rukia mengurut jari-jari tangannya. Begitupun Rukia, hanya tangannya yang bekerja sedang mulutnya terkunci rapat.

"Rumahmu sepi," Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Rumahku memang selalu sepi," sahut Rukia.

"Memang, tapi biasanya tidak sesepi ini," Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. "Di mana Hisana-_san_?"

"Memasak," jawab Rukia.

"Byakuya?"

"Kau harus belajar memanggil kakak iparku dengan lebih hormat, Ichigo." Rukia memberi Ichigo tatapan tajam.

"Maaf," sahut Ichigo cepat.

"Kak Byakuya sedang keluar kota," Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo sebelumnya. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari mulut keduanya.

"Rukia, aku…," Ichigo hendak memulai percakapan kembali saat suara Hisana terdengar sehingga Ichigo urung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hisana masuk ke ruang tamu masih dengan mengenakan celemek. Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hisana tapi keduanya tidak memberi wanita itu jawaban apapun. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu, Ichigo-_kun_?"

"Si jeruk ini menjepit tangannya di pintu," jawab Rukia cepat sebelum Ichigo sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Aku? Kau yang melakukannya nona Kuchiki!" sergah Ichigo cepat.

Rukia berdiri. "Kau tidak akan terjepit pintu jika kau tidak mencoba menahan pintunya, jeruk!" ujar Rukia membela diri.

"Kalau aku tidak menahan pintu itu kau akan menutupnya dan tidak akan membukanya lagi, setidaknya untukku," sahut Ichigo yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan di rumahku, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun Rukia tahu Ichigo datang untuk menemuinya.

"Bertemu denganmu," jawab Ichigo. Ia melirik Hisana yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sedang memerhatikan ia dan Rukia dengan penuh minat, menimbang apakah ia akan membeberkan alasan kedatangannya di depan kakak perempuan Rukia itu atau tidak. "Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf dan menjelaskan padamu tentang apa yang kau lihat pada malam festival kembang api, Rukia." Ujar Ichigo, akhirnya memutuskan membeberkan semuanya di depan Hisana.

"Aku lapar!" kata Rukia tiba-tiba. "Apa omeletnya sudah matang, kak?" tidak menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya Rukia langsung beranjak menuju ruang makan tanpa memedulikan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Eh, Rukia…," Ichigo berdiri hendak mengejar Rukia tapi tepukan di bahunya menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian tapi yang jelas masalah kalian tidak akan selesai kalau kalian tidak membicarakannya baik-baik," ujar Hisana.

Ya. Ichigo sangat ingin berbicara dengan Rukia, ia ingin menjelaskan dan membuat gadis itu mengerti bahwa apa yang dilihatnya pada malam festival kembang api itu tidak seperti yang terlihat dan ia ingin mengatakan pada Rukia bahwa ia menyukainya bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu.

…

Rukia memaksa masuk potongan omelet meski ke dalam mulutnya sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki nafsu makan. Bagaimana Rukia bisa memiliki nafsu makan kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata coklat terus mengawasinya. Sementara gigi-giginya menghancurkan potongan omelet menjadi potongan-potongan yang lebih kecil, pikiran Rukia mencoba mencerna kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ichigo sebelum ia bergegas pergi.

'_Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf…'_

Rukia bisa menduga Ichigo pasti ingin minta maaf karena meninggalkannya pada malam festival kembang api dan karena tidak mengantarkannya pulang.

'…_dan menjelaskan padamu tentang apa yang kau lihat pada malam festival kembang api, Rukia.'_

Apa yang ingin Ichigo jelaskan padanya? Apa mungkin Ichigo tahu bahwa pada malam festival kembang api itu Rukia ada di sana dan melihat pemuda itu berciuman dengan Inoue? Apa penjelasan yang dimaksud Ichigo adalah ia dan Inoue sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Rukia melirik Ichigo, mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya. Seharusnya tadi ia mendengarkan Ichigo bukannya pergi begitu saja.

…

Mata coklat Ichigo terus menatap sosok mungil yang duduk di hadapannya. Tapi mata coklat itu tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis di depannya, hanya puncak kepala saja yang dapat ia lihat karena sedari tadi gadis itu menunduk sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Rukia menghidar, melihat dari cara gadis itu yang segera pergi saat Ichigo hendak membicarakan kejadian yang terjadi pada malam festival kembang api, Ichigo tahu Rukia tidak mau membicarakan kejadian malam itu dengannya sedang Ichigo sebaliknya sangat ingin membicarakannya dengan Rukia. Ia harus berbicara dengan Rukia. Mata Ichigo beralih pada piring di hadapannya, menatap omelet yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ichigo meraih garpu dan mulai memakan omeletnya dengan penuh semangat dan segera menghabiskan makanan itu.

…

"Ada yang ingin ku jelaskan padamu."

Rukia terlonjak saat suara bariton itu terdengar di telinganya, Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri di sebelahnya. Rukia mematikan keran air dan meletakkan piring yang sudah ia cuci ke rak.

"Rukia…," panggil Ichigo.

"Aku mendengarmu, jeruk. Silahkan bicara," jawab Rukia.

"Ini bukan tempat yang tepat, Rukia." Ujar Ichigo.

"Tentunya, dapur tempat untuk memasak bukan tempat untuk bicara," sahut Rukia sambil meletakkan piring terakhir ke rak. "Jadi, kau ingin bicara di mana, Ichigo?" Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo mengunci sepasang manik coklat itu dengan manik violet miliknya.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi besi di depan kolam ikan koi peliharaan kakak ipar Rukia. Keduanya duduk diam cukup lama, tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau salah paham," akhirnya Ichigo memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Oh ya?" Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, matanya menatap ikan koi besar berwarna putih dan merah meliuk-liuk berenang di dalam kolam. "Kalau begitu jelaskan apa yang salah ku pahami."

"Aku tahu kau melihat aku dan Inoue malam itu,"ujar Ichigo mengawali. Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan, percuma berbohong Ichigo tahu ia melihat kejadian itu. "Tapi yang terjadi sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Rukia menoleh dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung. "Inoue yang menciumku bukan sebaliknya, Rukia." Ujar Ichigo.

Rukia berpaling kembali ke air mancur. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Memang Inoue yang mencium Ichigo tapi bukan berarti Ichigo tidak mau, bahkan mungkin saja Ichigo merasa senang akan inisiatif Inoue itu. Pikiran bahwa Ichigo merasa senang dengan ciuman Inoue membuat Rukia kesal. "Oh," komentar Rukia, tidak sempat menyembunyikan nada kesal di dalamnya.

"Inoue menyatakan perasaannya padaku," ujar Ichigo lambat-lambat sengaja ingin melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Rukia cepat. "Tidak usah dijawab, aku tahu kau pasti menerimanya. Bukankah kau menyukai Inoue, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya," Rukia berkata dengan cepat tidak memberi jeda bagi Ichigo untuk menyela. "Sepertinya sekarang aku harus mengucapkan selamat padamu, karena sekarang kau sudah jadian dengan Inoue. Oh ya, kau harus mentraktirku, Ichigo, dan kau tidak bisa menghindar dari itu. Dan…"

"Rukia!" nada suara Ichigo membuat ocehan Rukia berhenti. Gadis itu menoleh pada Ichigo dan mendapati sepasang mata coklat Ichigo menatapnya dalam.

"Aku menolaknya," Rukia menatap Ichigo seolah pemuda itu orang asing yang tidak pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Kau apa?" Rukia harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan pikirannya.

"Aku menolaknya," ulang Ichigo.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya…"

"Aku memang menyukai Inoue, Rukia. Menyukainya sebagai teman tidak lebih," jelas Ichigo.

"Teman? Tapi kau bilang padaku kau menyukai Inoue, Ichigo. Bagaimana bisa kau berubah pikiran semudah itu?" tanya Rukia. Harapan kecil tumbuh di hati Rukia, tapi Rukia menyembunyikannya dalam-dalam. Ichigo memang menolak Inoue tapi tidak berarti pemuda itu menyukainya.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengartikan perasaanku. Aku tertarik padanya, Inoue cantik dan memikat, sepertinya semua pemuda normal akan suka melihatnya," Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia mendengus, tapi dalam hati mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Ichigo. "Inoue juga menyenangkan, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku berpikir aku menyukainya. Tapi aku ternyata hanya berpikir menyukai Inoue tapi tidak benar-benar merasakan perasaan itu padanya, maksudku aku tidak menyukainya secara lebih. Aku tidak mencintainya, Rukia." Jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi, kau menolak Inoue karena kau tidak mencintainya begitu?" Ichigo mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan gadis yang tidak kau cintai menciummu, Kurosaki?" kalau sebelumnya Ichigo tidak menyadari ada nada marah dalam suara Rukia sekarang ia pasti menyadarinya karena gadis itu memanggilnya 'Kurosaki' bukan 'Ichigo' atau 'jeruk'.

"Soal itu," Ichigo menggeruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Inoue tiba-tiba memelukku, aku mencoba melepasnya tapi Inoue memohon dan aku tidak tega. Aku…"

"Yah, aku mengerti," Rukia tersenyum maklum. Ichigo memang selalu begitu, selalu begitu baik. Dan itu salah satu hal yang membuat Rukia menyayangi Ichigo.

Lama keduanya duduk dalam diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau menjelaskan semua ini padaku, Ichi?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu tapi ia harus tahu alasan kenapa Ichigo menjelaskan semua ini padanya, kenapa pemuda itu harus repot-repot menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya padanya? Rukia 'kan bukan siapa-siapa Ichigo hanya seorang teman, seorang sahabat. Rukia tidak ingin berharap tapi harapan itu ada, tumbuh dengan sendirinya di hati Rukia. Rukia menatap mata Ichigo, menanti jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Ichigo membalas tatapan Rukia. mengunci iris violet milik gadis itu dengan iris coklat miliknya. "Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham. Aku tidak ingin kau mengira ada sesuatu antara aku dan Inoue. Aku ingin kau mengerti dan tahu sejelas-jelasnya bahwa aku tidak mencintai Inoue," jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku salah paham?" Rukia kembali bertanya. Harapan di hati Rukia kian membesar.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," jawab Ichigo, terdengar sangat yakin dengan jawabannya itu. Mata Rukia melebar, memandang tak percaya pada Ichigo.

Rukia memutus kontak mata dengan Ichigo dan menunduk dalam menyembunyikan warna merah dan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya dari Ichigo. "Jangan bercanda," gumamnya lirih.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda, Rukia. Aku…"

"Kau yakin kau mencintaiku, Ichi?" Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo, mencari kesungguhan di mata pemuda itu.

"Ya," Ichigo mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin aku mencintaimu, bahkan mungkin aku sudah memiliki perasaan itu sejak dulu hanya saja aku tidak peka makanya aku tidak menyadarinya, hingga malam itu," ujar Ichigo.

"Malam festival kembang api?" tebak Rukia. Tiba-tiba terbesit keraguan di hati Rukia.

"Ya." Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku memang bodoh karena baru pada malam festival kembang api menyadari perasaan cintaku padamu padahal aku sudah memiliki perasaan itu sejak lama. Kau boleh memarahiku untuk itu," Ichigo memperlihatkan senyuman yang selalu Rukia sukai sejak dulu.

'_Bukankah ini kata-kata yang sudah lama ku tunggu? Pernyataan cinta ini yang ku inginkan sejak lama. Sehingga aku mau berusaha begitu keras agar Ichigo mau melihatku sebagai seorang gadis bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi…'_

Rukia menggeleng. "Apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara pelan. "Entahlah, Ichi. Aku hanya… Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu."

Ichigo meraih bahu Rukia memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali menatapnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Rukia malah balik bertanya.

"Cinta tidak perlu alasan," jawab Ichigo.

"Tentu saja perlu," Rukia berkeras.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Ichigo mengembalikan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Aku tidak bilang aku mencintaimu!" sahut Rukia begitu cepat, rona merah yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya dari apa yang ia katakan.

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa kau menangis setelah melihatku berciuman dengan Inoue?"

Skak mat. Rukia tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Ichigo tahu tentang perasaannya.

"Aku…," Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Pokoknya aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak percaya kau mencintaiku! Mungkin saja kau hanya berpikir mencintaiku seperti kau berpikir kau menyukai Inoue," Rukia lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin, Ichi." ujarnya lirih.

"Bagaimana aku harus menyakinkanmu?" Ichigo mendesah.

Rukia hanya menggeleng. "Lakukan sebuah pernyataan cinta yang bisa membuatku percaya," jawab Rukia.

"Apa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Pikirkanlah sesuatu," ujarnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumam Ichigo sambil mengacak rambut jingganya.

…

Rukia membuka pintu dan menemukan Ichigo berdiri di depannya dengan menggenggam sebuket besar mawar merah.

"I love you, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkan buket itu pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih," Rukia tersenyum manis pada Ichigo. "Mungkin kau harus mencoba lagi, Ichigo." ujarnya manis.

…

Beberapa hari kemudian Ichigo muncul di depan pintu Rukia tepat jam tujuh malam dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna biru malam.

"Sepertinya kau salah tempat, Ichi. Di rumahku tidak ada pesta," ujar Rukia.

"Memang tidak, tapi aku tidak salah tempat." Jawab Ichigo. "Aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu makan malam," tambahnya.

"Makan malam?"

"Ya, cepat ganti baju. Aku akan menunggumu," Ichigo memutar tubuh Rukia dan mendorong pelan tubuh gadis itu kembali masuk ke rumah.

…

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke salah satu restoran di tengah kota karakura. Restoran Itali yang terkenal dengan pastanya yang lezat.

"Tamunya hanya kita?" tanya Rukia saat menyadari hanya ada sebuah meja dan dua kursi di dalam restoran itu.

"Ya. Untuk malam ini hanya kita berdua," jawab Ichigo sambil menarik kursi untuk Rukia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia.

Sesaat kemudian beberapa pemusik masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memainkan lagu romantis untuk mereka. Rukia tersenyum pada Ichigo. Malam ini ia merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling berbahagia di dunia.

Ichigo mengakhiri malam itu dengan menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah dan sekali lagi menyatakan cintanya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam yang indah ini, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia. "Tapi kurasa aku masih ingin melihat usahamu," tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu di depan Ichigo.

…

"Selamat pa..," kata-kata Rukia terhenti manakala ia mendapati seseorang yang tidak seharusnya berada di rumahnya sedang duduk manis di salah satu kursi meja makannya.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia." Pemuda berambut jingga itu tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sarapan," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Di rumahku?"

"Sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu supaya kita bisa berangkat bersama ke kampus lalu Hisana-_san_ mengajakku ikut sarapan. Dan karena aku memang belum sarapan ya dengan senang hati kuterima ajakan kakakmu itu." Jelas Ichigo.

Rukia baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi saat Hisana muncul dari dapur sambil membawa panci. "Selamat pagi, Rukia-_chan_," sapa Hisana sambil meletakkan panci berisi sop ayam di tengah-tengah meja makan.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Rukia sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

Hisana menoleh ke Ichigo dan bertanya padanya, "kalian bertengkar ya?"

"Tidak. Mungkin Rukia hanya merasa heran melihatku muncul sepagi ini di sini," jawab Ichigo.

"Begitu ya," gumam Hisana sebelum beranjak kembali ke dapur tapi baru beberapa langkah Hisana berhenti.

"Selamat pagi, Byakuya-_sama_." Sapa Hisana pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Byakuya sambil melangkah mendekati meja makan. Matanya tidak memandang Hisana melainkan pada pemuda berambut jingga yang tidak seharusnya berada di meja makan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Byakuya-_san_." Sapa Ichigo sambil memperbaiki duduknya yang awalnya sembarangan menjadi lebih sopan. Byakuya hanya mengangguk seraya menempati kursi di kepala meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di meja makanku, Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya mata sepekat malamnya masih menatap Ichigo.

"Ichigo-_kun_ datang untuk menjemput Rukia-_chan_ lalu karena kita akan sarapan, aku mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Byakuya-_sama_?" Hisana menjawab sebelum Ichigo sempat membuka mulut.

Byakuya mengangguk dan Hisana melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur. "Memangnya kau dan Rukia akan pergi ke mana?" Byakuya bertanya lagi.

"Kencan," jawab Ichigo.

Byakuya mengangkat alis. "Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengan Rukia?"

"Mungkin sejak hari ini," Byakuya menatap Ichigo penuh selidik.

"Mungkin?" Byakuya bertanya lagi.

"Ya mungkin karena Rukia belum menerima pernyataan cintaku," kata Ichigo tegas dan begitu yakin menjawab tantangan Byakuya.

Rukia hampir menjatuhkan piring yang dibawanya saat mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ia memelototi Ichigo yang saat itu kebetulan juga sedang menoleh padanya kemudian ia melirik takut-takut ke arah kakak iparnya.

"Belum menerima atau tidak menerima?"

"Belum," jawab Ichigo yakin.

"Kau terdengar yakin sekali," ujar Byakuya.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Rukia akan menerimaku," kata Ichigo. Iris coklatnya menatap langsung ke iris violet Rukia.

…

"Kau akan mengantar Rukia dengan benda itu?" Byakuya menatap Ichigo seolah pemuda itu akan mengantar adik iparnya bunuh diri bukannya ke kampus saat melihat kendaraan yang akan dipakai Ichigo untuk mengantar adiknya. Sebuah motor balap berwarna hitam dan kuning.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo.

Byakuya memberi tatapan membunuh pada Ichigo. Dan hampir tidak mengijinkan Ichigo mengantar Rukia jika saja Hisana tidak membujuk suaminya itu dengan mengatakan bahwa Ichigo pengendara motor yang lihai yang diikuti janji Ichigo bahwa ia akan menjamin keselamatan Rukia.

…

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu di depan kakak iparku?" tanya Rukia setelah motor yang dikendarai Ichigo menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku hanya mengakui perasaanku," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau terdengar yakin sekali," ujar Rukia.

"Aku memang yakin, kau saja yang tidak." Sahut Ichigo yang langsung membuat Rukia cemberut.

"Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku, Ichigo?" Rukia kembali bersuara setelah lama mereka melaju tanpa ada yang bersuara.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ke mana?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita sampai," Ichigo melirik Rukia dari kaca spion motor. "Kau akan menyukainya, Rukia."

Hati-hati Rukia melirik ke spion untuk melihat wajah Ichigo. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Ichigo dan Rukia langsung membuang muka. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Rukia.

…

Ichigo menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah taman bermain. "Mau apa kita di sini?" tanya Rukia sambil melompat turun dari motor Ichigo.

"Kencan," jawab Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia menuju pintu masuk.

"Kencan?"

"Ya, kencan." Sahut Ichigo sambil membayar uang tiket masuk untuk mereka berdua.

…

Ichigo dan Rukia menghabiskan seharian penuh di taman bermain. Menaiki semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. Mereka terlihat lelah sekaligus senang dan puas.

Ichigo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul enam sore. "Ayo," Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menarik gadis itu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia yang agak kepayahan mengikuti langkah besar Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ternyata Ichigo mengajak Rukia keluar dari taman bermain. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk taman bermain. Perlahan Ichigo memutar tubuh Rukia sehingga gadis itu menghadap pintu masuk taman bermain. Rukia terkesiap saat melihat tulisan welcome yang ada di atas pintu masuk taman hiburan sudah berganti menjadi tulisan : "I LOVE YOU, RUKIA."

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo, memandang takjub pemuda itu. "Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima cintaku?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia memandang tulisan di atas pintu masuk taman bermain kemudian kembali memandang Ichigo.

"Ini menakjubkan, Ichigo. Tapi…"

Ichigo mendesah. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya sebelum Rukia smenyelesaikan kalimatnya.

…

Keesokan harinya Ichigo muncul di depan rumah Rukia dengan wajah lesu, terlihat sekali pemuda itu tidak mendapat cukup istirahat tadi malam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia khawatir. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rukia tidak yakin.

"Ya. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam," Ichigo tersenyum kecil berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur semalam?" tanya Rukia saat keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju motor Ichigo. Rencananya mereka akan berangkat bersama ke kampus pagi ini.

"Kau membuatku pusing, Rukia." Jawab Ichigo setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Hati-hati Rukia kembali melirik Ichigo. "Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk melakukan pernyataan cinta padamu. Aku sudah melakukan semua cara yang kuanggap akan berhasil tapi sepertinya tidak satupun yang berhasil. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman tapi tetap tidak menemukan satupun cara lagi," jelas Ichigo. "Sepertinya aku sudah kehabisan cara," Ichigo terlihat putus asa.

"Maaf," gumam Rukia.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Ichigo mengangkat alis. "Kau tidak salah, Rukia." ujar Ichigo. "Aku akan memikirkan caranya lagi. Kuharap kau mau menunggu sampai aku menemukannya, Rukia."

…

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Bola berwarna merah itu memantul beberapa kali dan bergulir ke pinggir lapangan dan berhenti tepat di kaki berbalut sepatu kanvas berwarna putih yang membungkus kaki Ichigo.

"Hoi, Ichigo. Bolanya!" seru Ikaku dari tengah lapangan.

Ichigo bergeming.

"Bolanya, Kurosaki!" terdengar seruan lain kali ini dari Ishida.

Tapi tetap tidak ada gerakan dari Ichigo. Bahkan pemuda itu sepertinya tidak mendengar suara teman-temannya itu. Matanya menatap satu titik di tanah dengan pikiran melayang-layang.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Ikaku.

Ishida mengangkat bahu. "Sudah beberapa hari ini dia memang begitu," ujarnya.

"Apa Rukia masih menghindarinya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kurasa tidak, kemarin aku melihat mereka datang ke kampus bersama." Jawab Ishida.

"Lalu?" tanya Ikaku yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Ishida dan Grimmjow.

…

Ishida menatap Ichigo kemudian melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Sedang Grimmjow dan Ikaku tetap diam di tempat mereka.

"Kurosaki," Ishida berdiri di samping Ichigo tapi pemuda berambut orange itu tidak menampakkan gelagat melihatnya.

"Kurosaki," panggil Ishida lagi. Lalu karena lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban, pemuda berkacamata itu menendang pelan kaki Ichigo tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Ishida memungut bola merah dari kaki Ichigo dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke kepala orange Ichigo yang membuat pemuda itu terjungkal jatuh dari kursi kayu yang didudukinya.

"Hoi, kalau lempar bola lihat-lihat dong!" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha bangun.

"Salahmu sendiri karena tidak mendengar panggilanku," sahut Ishida.

"Ah, sial. Bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku?" Ichigo mendengus sebal sambil menepuk-nepuk debu dari pakaiannya.

"Tidak. Apalagi saat kau sedang bengong di depanku," jawab Ishida.

"Aku tidak bengong."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya…"

"Melamun?"

Ichigo terdiam. Otaknya tidak mampu menemukan sanggahan yang tepat jadi ia hanya menutup mulutnya rapat dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida sambil memungut bola yang tadi digunakannya melempari Ichigo.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Ichigo.

"Tentang?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ichigo membuang muka.

"Cobalah bercerita siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," ujar Ishida seraya menduduki tempat di sebelah Ichigo.

"Aku pusing," ujar Ichigo akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menatap Ishida. "Rukia memintaku melakukan sesuatu dan aku tidak menemukan cara bagaimana melakukannya."

"Apa yang Kuchiki ingin kau lakukan?"

"Rukia ingin aku membuktikan perasaanku padanya," jawab Ichigo.

"Perasaanmu?" tanya Ishida.

"Aku mengatakan pada Rukia kalau aku mencintainya, tapi Rukia mempercayaiku dan menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mempercayaiku," jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi itu masalahnya," kata Grimmjow seraya duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang bangku Ichigo.

"Susah juga ya, kalau Kuchiki meminta bukti seperti itu," Ikaku mengikuti jejak Grimmjow duduk di bangku yang biasanya diperuntukkan bagi penonton pertandingan. "Cewek memang makhluk merepotkan." Komentar Ikaku tapi ia juga ikut memikirkan solusi untuk Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Kuchiki _candlelight dinner_ di restoran mewah?" usul Grimmjow.

"Sudah kulakukan," jawab Ichigo.

"Bagaimana dengan membawakan sebuket besar mawar merah untuk Kuchiki?" Ikaku memberi usul.

"Sudah kucoba," sahut Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberi Kuchiki cincin sambil berlutut di depannya, lalu menyatakan dengan lantang kalau kau mencintainya?" usul Ishida.

"Memangnya Ichigo mau melamar Rukia?" Ikaku menanggapi.

"Siapa tahu," Ishida mengangkat bahu. "Kalau memang inginmu begitu, lamar Kuchiki langsung pada kakak iparnya."

"Aku sudah menyatakan cintaku pada Rukia di depan Byakuya tapi Rukia malah memelototiku," ujar Ichigo.

Ishida, Grimmjow dan Ikaku terdiam, ketiganya memikirkan ide apalagi yang bisa mereka berikan pada Ichigo.

"_Say it with flower_," semua mata memandang ke arah Ishida.

"Ichigo sudah melakukannya dan tidak berhasil," Ikaku mengingatkan.

"Setiap bunga memiliki arti, melambangkan perasaan yang berbeda," jelas Ishida.

Ichigo termenung memikirkan kata-kata Ishida. "_Say it with flower_," Ichigo menggumam, di kepalanya terbentuk sebuah ide.

…

Pintu di depan Ichigo terbuka bahkan sebelum pemuda itu memencet bel atau mngetuknya.

"Ada apa kau datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida kelihatan terganggu.

"Waaaaa!" teriak Ichigo terkejut melihat Ishida berdiri di depannya. "Kau punya indra keenam ya, Ishida?" Ichigo bertanya setelah ia bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu," jawab Ichigo seraya masuk ke dalam apartemen Ishida.

"Bantuan?" Ishida mengikuti Ichigo.

"Aku punya rencana tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melaksanakannya," ujar Ichigo.

…

Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat seharian beraktifitas. Tapi kantuk tak kunjung menghampiri Rukia, matanya masih terbuka lebar dan tidak menunjukkan kemungkinan menutup dalam waktu dekat. Pikiran Rukia yang berkeliaran membuat usaha gadis itu untuk tidur sia-sia.

"_Kau membuatku pusing, Rukia."_

Kata-kata Ichigo terngiang di kepala Rukia.

"_Aku sudah melakukan semua cara yang kuanggap akan berhasil tapi sepertinya tidak satupun yang berhasil. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman tapi tetap tidak menemukan satupun cara lagi."_

"Apa aku keterlaluan?" Rukia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Rukia memutar kembali memorinya tentang semua usaha yang sudah dilakukan Ichigo untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng, "kurasa tidak. Tapi… Arrgggghhhh!" Rukia berteriak frustasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia-_chan_?" terdengar suara Hisana dari luar kamar Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rukia.

"Apa kau yakin?" kali ini suara Byakuya.

Rukia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia setelah ia membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan dirinya pada kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"Kenapa tadi kau berteriak?" tanya Byakuya sambil melihat ke dalam kamar Rukia, mencari sesuatu yang salah di dalam kamar adik iparnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Rukia menggeleng. "Hanya tugas kuliah yang tidak selesai-selesai," kilah Rukia.

"Benarkah?" tanya Byakuya, matanya menatap Rukia menyelidik.

"Benar. Kak Byakuya tenang saja," Rukia memastikan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Byakuya tapi pria itu terlihat belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi biar Rukia-_chan_ bisa mengerjakan tugas lagi," ujar Hisana sambil menarik Byakuya.

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan, kau bisa memanggil kami Rukia." Kata Byakuya sebelum pasangan suami istri itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kamar Rukia.

Rukia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ichigo, kau juga membuatku pusing." Gumam Rukia.

…

Kriing! Kriiiing! Kriiiiiing!

Bunyi berisik dari jam weker membuat Rukia segera bangun kemudian dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup menggerakkan tangannya ke nakas itu mematikan bunyi weker yang memekakan telinganya itu. Rukia mengeryit karena ia tidak mendapati jam wekernya melainkan sesuatu yang lembab di bawah jemarinya, segera Rukia berpaling dan mendapati setangkai bunga Lili putih di bawah jemari tangannya. Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Rukia mencoba mengingat kapan ia meletakkan bunga itu di sana tapi percuma ia tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu di memorinya yang menyangkut Lili putih itu. Rukia mengangkat bunga cantik itu dan mendapati sebuah kartu ucapan diletakkan di bawahnya. Cepat diraihnya kartu itu dan membukanya, sekali lihat Rukia mengenali tulisan tangan dalam kartu itu dan ia pun bisa menebak siapa yang meletakkan mawar merah itu.

_Tersenyumlah. Karena hari ini terlalu indah untuk dilalui tanpa sebuah senyuman._

Bibir Rukia perlahan melengkung membentuk senyum. Diambilnya tangkai bunga lili putih dari nakas dan membawa bunga itu ke bawah hidungnya. Segera bau manis dan lembut langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Rukia segera bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba ia jadi sangat ingin bertemu Ichigo, pemuda yang memberinya setangkai Lili putih.

…

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seruan nyaring Byakuya membuat Rukia dan Hisana yang masih merapikan meja bekas sarapan segera berlari ke arah pintu depan.

"Ada apa Byakuya-_sama_?" tanya Hisana sesampainya wanita itu di sisi suaminya itu. Hisana menjadi waspada saat dilihatnya wajah Byakuya yang agak memerah karena menahan amarahnya. Dengan hati-hati Hisana mengikuti arah pandangan suaminya untuk menemukan pemicu kemarahan suaminya itu karena suaminya itu sepertinya tidak akan memjawab pertanyaannya. "Wow!" berbeda dengan reaksi suaminya, Hisana malah tersenyum dengan mata bersinar-sinar senang saat melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan suaminya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Rukia yang baru datang bertanya. Gadis itu sedikit takut saat melihat ekspresi marah di wajah kakak iparnya tapi saat melihat ekspresi wajah kakaknya Rukia malah bingung.

"Lihat," Rukia mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan Hisana. Gadis itu menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk kakaknya itu. Seketika mulutnya terbuka lebar karena terkejut.

Di pagar rumah mereka terpasang spanduk bertulisan : "I LOVE YOU, RUKIA!" beserta sebuah buket bunga mawar merah merah besar.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Hisana takjub melihat spanduk berwarna putih dengan tulisan berwarna merah muda yang membentang di pagar rumah mereka itu. "Ini benar-benar luar biasa." Tambahnya, meski sebenarnya wanita itu sudah bisa menduga siapa pelakunya.

Byakuya mendelik pada istrinya tanda tidak setuju. "Oh, ayolah. Ini sangat romantis dan berani, bukan?" ujar Hisana mengabaikan. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, Rukia-_chan_?" Hisana beralih ke Rukia. Tapi adiknya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mata violet gadis itu menatap kata-kata yang tertulis di spanduk itu dan tahu jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, kak Byakuya." ujar Rukia seraya berjalan ke arah pagar dan berhenti tepan di depan spanduk. Dengan satu tarikan, Rukia menarik lepas spanduk itu yang ternyata tidak terikat kuat di pagar. Lalu Rukia melipat spanduk itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya, menggabungkannya dengan buku-buku Rukia yang sudah lebih dulu menempati bagian dalam ransel itu.

"Aku berangkat!" pamit Rukia.

"Bunganya?" tanya Hisana.

"Bisakah kakak menyimpannya untukku?" pinta Rukia.

"Tentu saja, Rukia-_chan_." Jawab Hisana.

Rukia membuka pagar dan bergegas menuju kampus. Ada seseorang yang harus ia temui sekarang.

…

"Rukia _nee-chan_!"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Dilihatnya dua anak kecil berlari ke arahnya. Rukia mengenali mereka, mereka adalah Kira dan Cagalli, sepasang anak kembar tetangganya yang tinggal beberapa rumah dari rumahnya.

"Ada apa Kira-_kun_?" tanya Rukia setelah dua anak itu sampai di depannya dengan napas yang memburu akibat berlari.

"Untuk Rukia _nee-chan_." Anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang dipanggil Rukia Kira-_kun_ tadi menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar kuning pada Rukia.

"Untukku?" tanya Rukia tapi diambilnya juga bunga itu dari Kira.

Kira mengangguk. "Kakak mikan…" Kira menghentikan kata-katanya saat saudara kembar yang tidak terlihat mirip dengannya itu menginjak kakinya. "Sakit!" Kira mengaduh. "Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, Cagalli?" Kira menoleh dan melotot pada gadis kecil berambut pirang yang menginjak kakinya.

"Kita tidak boleh memberitahu Rukia _nee-chan _siapa pengirim bunga itu, Kira." Cagalli mengingatkan, kemudian gadis kecil itu berpaling pada Rukia. "Seseorang menyuruh kami menyerahkan bunga itu padamu, Rukia _nee-chan_." Ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, Kira-_kun,_ Cagalli-_chan_." Ucap Rukia. Rukia sudah bisa menduga siapa 'kakak mikan' yang menyuruh Kira dan Cagalli menyerahkan bunga itu padanya.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Rukia _nee-chan. _Kami senang bisa membantu," sahut Cagalli mewakili Kira yang masih menekuk wajahnya dan enggan berbicara.

"Kita terlambat, Kira!" pekik Cagalli saat melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Ayo cepat, Cagalli. Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman hari ini!" Kira mendahului Cagalli tapi sebelumnya bocah laki-laki itu berpamitan pada Rukia. "Sampai jumpa, Rukia _nee-chan._" Baru kemudian ia melesat pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

"Kira tunggu!" panggil Cagalli. "Sampai jumpa, Rukia _nee-chan._ Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucap gadis itu seraya berlari mengejar saudaranya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kira-_kun_, Cagalli-_chan_." Rukia memandang kepergian kedua anak itu sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Lalu matanya tertuju pada setangkai mawar kuning di tangannya. Pelan dibukanya kartu ucapan yang terikat pada tangkai bunga itu.

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku. Teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki._

Rukia tersenyum. Pikirannya mencoba menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo tapi kemudian memutuskan ia akan mengikuti saja. Toh, pemuda itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakannya malah sebaliknya.

…

Rukia baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi paling belakang dalam bus yang akan membawanya ke kampus saat seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" gadis berambut cepak itu bertanya pada Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Seseorang memintaku menyerahkan ini padamu," gadis itu menyerahkan serangkaian kecil bunga berwarna ungu – yang dikenali Rukia sebagai bunga aster, Rukia cukup tahu tentang bunga karena pernah mengikuti kursus merangkai bunga – pada Rukia.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Maaf, aku diminta tidak mengatakannya." Jawab gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Rukia. Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Rukia mengambil kartu yang diselipkan diantara kelopak bunga dan membukanya.

_Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu dikerumuni serangga, membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku darimu._

"Cemburu ya?" Rukia tertawa kecil.

…

Rukia berjalam memasuki pintu masuk utama kampusnya, Universitas Karakura. Universitas negeri terbesar yang ada di kota Karakura.

"Kuchiki-_san_?"

Inoue berlari-lari kecil ke arah Rukia. Rukia masih sedikit kesal melihat Inoue, tapi ia tetap menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu gadis itu sampai di depannya.

"Kuchiki-_san_," Rukia diam menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Inoue. "A-aku.." gadis itu terlihat gugup.

"Ada apa Inoue?" tanya Rukia ramah berusaha mengurangi kekegugupan Inoue.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara keras dan sambil membungkuk dalam, membuat beberapa orang menoleh pada mereka. Membuat Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Inoue tidak perlu sampai begini," ujar Rukia.

Inoue menegakkan tubuhnya, "maafkan aku, Kuchiki-_san_." Ulangnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan, Inoue." Jawab Rukia. Rasa kesal yang awalnya dirasakan Rukia saat melihat Inoue kini berubah menjadi rasa iba.

Inoue menggeleng. "Aku yang menyebabkanmu menjauhi Kurosaki-_kun_. Kalau malam itu aku tidak mencium Kurosaki-_kun_, kau tidak akan marah dan menjauhinya." Ujar Inoue.

"Itu bukan salahmu," Rukia diam sesaat. "Itu memang salahmu," wajah Inoue terlihat hampir menangis. "Tapi hanya sedikit," lanjut Rukia. "Selebihnya kesalahan Ichigo."

"Kau memaafkanku, Kuchiki-_san_?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memaafkanmu," Rukia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," Inoue tersenyum cerah. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa." Ujar gadis itu sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _paperbag_ yang dibawanya. "Untukmu, Kuchiki-_san_." Inoue menyerahkan setangkai bunga matahari besar pada Rukia.

"Untukku?"

Inoue mengangguk. "Tapi bukan dariku."

"Lalu dari siapa?" Inoue hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Seseorang yang tidak mau disebut namanya ya?"

"Tapi kau kenal kok, bahkan sangat kenal," ujar Inoue.

Rukia tersenyum. Tentu ia tahu siapa pengirim bunga ini, orang yang sama dengan yang mengirim bunga-bunga sebelumnya. Rukia membuka kartu yang terikat di daun bunga di tangannya.

_Kaubisa lari dan bersembunyi. Tapi aku akan mengejarmu ke manapun itu dan akan selalu menemukanmu di mana pun kau bersembunyi karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu._

"Wow," Rukia menoleh pada Inoue yang ternyata ikut membaca tulisan di kartu itu.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-_san_. Aku penasaran," ucapnya. Rukia tersenyum menandakan hal itu bukan masalah. "Kau sangat beruntung, Kuchiki-_san_." Ucap Inoue.

"Jadi menurutmu dikejar-kejar ke manapun aku pergi itu menyenangkan, Inoue?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak juga, tapi kalau yang mengejar-ngejar itu adalah orang yang ku sukai lain ceritanya." Jawab Inoue diikuti senyum jahil gadis itu. "Dan kau menyukai si pengirim bunga ini 'kan, Kuchiki-_san_?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa si pengirim," jawab Rukia tapi senyum diwajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

…

"Baiklah, sampai di sini pertemuan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan," ucapan Ukitake itu mengakhiri kelas Rukia pagi ini. Rukia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel kemudian meraih _paperbag_ yang ia letakkan di bawah kursi. _Paperbag_ itu pemberian Inoue, berisi bunga-bunga yang didapat Rukia pagi ini. Rukia masih ingat protes Inoue saat ia akan memasukkan bunga matahari yang baru diberikan Inoue padanya ke dalam ransel.

"_Kau akan merusak kelopak bunga-bunga itu kalau kau menyimpannya di dalam renselmu, Kuchiki-san. Simpan di sini."_

Rukia menegakkan tubuh dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Kuchiki." Panggilan itu membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah hingga berada di depan meja yang berada di depan kelas yang diperuntukkan untuk dosen pengajar.

"Anda memanggil saya, Ukitake-_sensei_?"

"Ya. Ada sesuatu untukmu, Kuchiki." Ukitake meletakkan setangkai bunga anggrek berwarna merah muda ke atas meja.

Mata Rukia membesar, menatap dosennya itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Bukan dariku, Kuchiki." Rukia mendesah lega, sangat bersyukur karena bunga itu bukan dari Ukitake. "Seseorang memintaku memberikannya padamu," kata Ukitake.

Rukia menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga yang berwarna merah muda, merasakan kelembutannya.

"Bunga yang cantik," ucap Ukitake.

"Ya," gumam Rukia. Kemudian ia sadar ia setengah melamun di depan dosennya itu. "Terima kasih, Ukitake-_sensei_." Rukia membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak bertanya siapa yang memberi?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Karena _sensei _juga akan menjawab : 'maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu', benarkan _sensei_?"

Ukitake mengangguk. "Kau sudah tahu rupanya."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan anda." Ucap Rukia.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku senang bisa membantu," Ukitake tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi _sensei_. Saya ingin mencari si pemberi bunga ini," ucap Rukia seraya berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar ruangan. Sambil melangkah dibacanya kartu yang terselip diantara kelopak bunga anggrek.

_Aku tahu, aku tidak sempurna tapi aku akan mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu._

Setelah membaca apa yang tertulis dalam kartu itu, Rukia semakin ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo.

…

Grimmjow melambai pada Rukia membuat gadis itu membelokkan langkahnya dan berhenti di depan pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Grimmjow. Pemuda itu menyender santai di dinding luar sebuah ruangan.

"Ingin mencari Ichigo," jawab Rukia.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan rupanya," ujar Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan Ichigo selamanya," kata Rukia. Gadis itu menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja, apalagi dia memberimu ini," Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan buket kecil bunga berwarna putih yang harumnya langsung memenuhi indra penciuman Rukia.

"Aku tadi bertanya-tanya siapa yang membawa bunga melati ternyata itu kau," ujar Rukia.

"Yup. Dan ini untukmu." Grimmjow menyerahkan bunga itu pada Rukia. "Baunya benar-benar menyengat," tambahnya.

"Dari Ichigo?"

"Ya. Si jeruk itu kelimpungan mencari bunga ini lho," jawab Grimmjow.

"Pastinya. Tapi dia menemukannya," ujar Rukia sambil membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam kartu yang ia temukan diantara rangkaian bunga di tangannya.

_Mungkin kau ragu akan perasaanku padamu tapi Rukia aku yakin pada perasaanmu padaku. Bisakah kau memercayaiku seperti aku memercayaimu?_

"Ya, melihat usahanya dia memang pantas mendapatkannya," sahut Grimmjow. Rukia menoleh, menatap mata Grimmjow berusaha mencaritahu apakah ada maksud ganda dalam kata-kata pemuda itu. "Berbaik hatilah, Rukia." Grimmjow berkata lagi memperjelas maksud ucapannya.

"Mungkin dia memang pantas mendapatkannya," gumam Rukia.

…

"Kurasa bunga itu untukku," tebak Rukia saat Ishida muncul di depannya sambil membawa setangkai bunga.

"Memang," Ishida menyerahkan bunga bermahkota kuning itu pada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dan membaca tulisan yang terdapat di dalam kartu yang terikat di tangkai bunga tulip kuning itu.

_Aku berharap bisa menghabiskan setiap detik hidupku bersamamu._

Rukia tersenyum dalam hati gadis itu juga mengucapkan pengharapan yang sama. Tapi…

"Kuharap ini yang terakhir," ujar Rukia sambil mengamati bunga tulip kuning di tangannya.

"Tidak menyukainya, Kuchiki?" tanya Ishida

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku menyukainya. Tapi daripada bunga aku lebih ingin bertemu pengirimnya," jawab Rukia. "Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi tetap tidak menemukannya."

"Aku bisa membawamu menemuinya," ujar Ishida.

"Benarkah?" Rukia terlihat senang. Setelah mencari berjam-jam dan tidak menemukan Ichigo Rukia sangat senang ada seseorang yang mau membawanya menemui pemuda itu.

"Ya. Dan sebenarnya itu memang mandat yang diberikan padaku selain menyerahkan bunga," Ishida memberi isyarat agar Rukia mengikutinya.

…

"Kita sampai," Ishida memberitahu.

Rukia menatap pintu tertutup di depannya. "Lapangan basket _indoor_?"

"Kurosaki menunggumu di dalam," jawab Ishida sambil mendorong pintu ganda itu hingga terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut _orange _berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan basket.

Rukia berjalan pelan ke tengah lapangan basket. Di tengah lapangan Ichigo sudah menunggunya sambil membawa boneka chappy berwarna pink yang familiar bagi Rukia. Itu adalah boneka pinky chappy yang dimenangkan Ichigo pada malam festival kembang api untuk Rukia. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan setelan berwarna hitam. Rukia berhenti melangkah dan memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam dipadu kaus berwarna ungu dan cardigan warna serupa. Rukia mendesah. Kalau saja ia tahu Ichigo akan melakukan semua ini Rukia pasti akan berdandan sebelum berangkat tadi.

Rukia sampai di depan Ichigo. Iris violetnya menatap iris coklat milik pemuda di depannya. Perlahan Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik badannya. Setangkai mawar merah besar. Rukia memandang bunga itu kemudian kembali ke Ichigo. Menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat apa yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakan Ichigo selanjutnya.

Ichigo mengambil satu langkah ke depan, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia. "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" ucap Ichigo lantang.

Rukia mengerjap, sebenarnya ia sudah mengira akan mendengar pernyataan ini dari Ichigo tapi saat mendengarnya sendiri membuat perasaannya meluap. Sehingga membuat gadis beriris violet itu tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Setiap detik yang berlalu kala menantikan jawaban dari Rukia serasa berabad-abad bagi Ichigo. Iris coklatnya masih mengunci iris violet milik Rukia.

"Ya, Ichigo. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu," jawab Rukia.

"Yes!" Ichigo bersorak senang dan langsung memeluk Rukia.

Riuh suara tepuk tangan dan siulan memenuhi lapangan basket itu. Diikuti seruan penuh semangat dari para penonton yang sedari tadi ikut menahan napas menunggu jawaban Rukia.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Wajah Ichigo dan Rukia seketika memerah.

"Ayo lakukan, Ichigo. Jangan malu-malu!" Ikaku berseru nyaring.

"Kalau belum dicium, aku belum mengakui kalian lho," tambah Grimmjow.

"Cepatlah, Kurosaki. Kami tidak bisa menunggu selamanya," Ishida ikut buka suara.

"Iya, Kurosaki-_kun_." Inoue mendukung ucapan Ishida.

"Nah, bagaimana Rukia. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan penonton?" Ichigo tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai pada Rukia.

"Dasar otak mesum," jawab Rukia. wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Jawabanmu kuanggap sebagai persetujuan," ujar Ichigo.

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia. Rukia memejamkan mata

"Ehem!"

Interupsi itu membuat bibir Ichigo berhenti tepat sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia saling tatap kemudian keduanya menoleh ke arah suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Kak Byakuya?"

"Byakuya-_san_?"

Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

…

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

Last chapter update!

Akhirnya selesai juga. Yay! *_*

Maaf ya, baru bisa update sekarang. Bagaimana hasilnya? Semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk :**Matsuru, Kazuko Nozomi, , nenk rukiatake, Naruzhea Aichi, poppukoo, haruki1244, can-can, Ray Kousen7, Wakamiya Hikaru, guest 1 en 2, Nyia, MizukoHikarri, Mari, Hepta Py, Nizayuki, ****Keiko Eni Naomi****, CahDero, Lavender Kururu-chan, Deshe Lusi, baby-chan, ****, yui rie rie, miisakura, ariadneLacie, Niel's ELF, Seo shin young, Ryuuta Kagami, Nenk Rukiatake, chappy, Izumi kagawa, karikazuka, kuchiki violet, rara, chappy ruki, guest1, 2 en 3, ojou **yang sudah bersedia mengisi kotak review dan menjadi penyemangat saya, juga untuk : **Aina Kurochiki****, ****Deshe Lusi****, ****Izumi Kagawa****, ****Kazuko Nozomi****, ****Keiko Eni Naomi****, ****Lee Min Ah****, ****Namikaze Resta****, ****, ****vina-fosa****, ****yui rie rie****, CahDero, Deshe Lusi, poppukoo **yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow fict ini, luv you all. Dan untuk kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini, terima kasih banyak sudah menemani saya sampai akhir , semoga nggak pada kapok baca fic saya lagi (niatnya sih mo bikin lg, hehehe,,,) *_*

Nah, sekarang saya mau balas review yang nggak login dulu (untuk yg login sudah saya balas lewat PM) :

**Can-can **: makasih ya review-nya, maaf ya saya nggak bisa update kilat malah update keong (maklum musim ujan) hehe,,, yosh! Saya akan terus semangat!

**Seo Shin Young** : makasih review-nya ya, review kamu masuk kok, dua kali malah. Iya nih si Ichi telat banget nyadarnya ckckck,,, di chap ini Ichigo udah berjuang abis-abisan neh semoga Shin Young nggak penasaran lagi ya,,, nggak Inoue sdh nggak jd 'pengganggu' mlh jd 'pembantu' mksdnya membantu Ichigo mendapatkan kembali cinta Rukia. Tenang saja saya nggak terpengaruh kok, seperti kata Shin Young lbh banyak yg dukung jd daripada mikirin satu-dua flame mending ngetik fict lagi hehehe,,, sekali lagi makasih ya dan maaf updatenya lamaaaaa,,,

**Chappy** : bukan tanggung jawab saya loh kalo Chappy jd gila,,, ini saya sudah update, makasih review-nya chappy.

**Chappy Ruki** : yah, kaya'nya saya ini suka banget bikin cerita yg galau-galau ya,,, hehe,,, apa penderitaan Ichigo di chap ini ckp, Chappy Ruki? Makasih sdh review ya,,,

**Ojou : **hai, ojou. Salam kenal ya. maaf ya br update,,, neh saya udah bikin Rukia dikejar2 mg Rukia nggak kecapekan. Makasih ya ojou.

**Nizayuki** : makasih review-nya, ne udah lanjut baca lagi ya,,,

And then, seperti biasa saya minta review anda sekalian,,,, meski chapter terakhir tapi tetap review ya,,,

* * *

…

Ichigo merengut sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Rukia. Jas hitam yang tadi dipakainya sudah dilepas sekarang pemuda itu hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih tulang yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Di sebelahnya Rukia malah terkikik geli melihat ekspresinya. Di kursi belakang Byakuya duduk bersebelahan dengan Hisana. Sebenarnya pria itu tidak datang sendiri tadi tapi bersama Istrinya, tapi Ichigo tidak menyadari itu karena keberadaan Byakuya sangat dominan.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa ya?" ledek Rukia. Ichigo mendengus kesal. Ia tidak kecewa hanya kesal karena Byakuya muncul tiba-tiba dan mengganggu moment pentingnya.

"Kau mau membuat Rukia jadi tontonan, Kurosaki?" Byakuya yang biasanya menyembunyikan sikap protektifnya pada Rukia sekarang memperlihatkannya dengan jelas.

"Hentikan itu, Byakuya-_sama_." Hisana menepuk pelan lengan suaminya menyuruh pria itu berhenti. Byakuya memang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi tapi tatapan tajam yang diberikan lewat spion atas mobil Ichigo berbicara banyak.

…

Ichigo menginjak rem saat mobil yang dikemudikannya sampai di depan pagar rumah bernomor enam, tempat tinggal Rukia dan pasangan Kuchiki. Byakuya segera turun disusul dengan Hisana diikuti Rukia dan terakhir Ichigo. Byakuya dan Hisana sudah sampai di depan pintu depan rumah mereka sedang Ichigo dan Rukia berada beberapa langkah di belakang mereka.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia yang membuat Rukia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau belum bilang kau mencintaiku," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat alis. "Harus ya?"

"Tentu saja!" tegas Ichigo.

Rukia nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian gadis itu melangkah mendekat ke Ichigo dan menarik pelan tangan Ichigo hingga pemuda itu agak merunduk. Kemudian ia menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ucapnya setelah ciuman mereka.

…

…

_**Kali ini benar-benar Fin alias The End**_

…

* * *

Okeh, bye-bye and see ya,,,

Nay *_*


End file.
